Pure
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Kisah tentang hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang dimulai dengan rumit. Yunjae, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship. DLDR ya. Happy reading
1. Prolog

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Sepasang namja itu duduk berhadapan pada sebuah kamar hotel yang sangat mewah. Hiasan kamar itu sungguh bernuansa romantis dengan kelopak bunga mawar bertabur sedemikian rupa baik dilantai maupun di atas tempat tidur pada kamar ini.

Namja bermata bulat itu menatap namja di depannya yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam, dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namja bermata musang itu sedikit melebarkan matanya, tidak mengenal dirinya? Astaga...

" Apa kau mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu dengan datar

" Ya" Jawab sang namja bermata bulat dengan paras cantik itu

Namja bermata musang yang duduk menggunakan kemeja putih dilapisi dengan jas hitam itu melihat lawan bicaranya dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah putih bersih, mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir yang merah walaupun tanpa menggunakan pewarna bibir. Kesan yang di dapatnya saat melihat pertama kali pada namja itu adalah cantik dan mempesona.

" Kau... Menyesal dengan semua ini?"

Namja berparas cantik itu menggeleng hanya saja dia melakukan hal itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kau menyesal dengan pernikahan ini?"

Namja berparas cantik itu merasakan dadanya berdebar lebih cepat, dia mendongakkan kembali kepalanya mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya namun dengan wajah bingung. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Semua ini terjadi bukan atas kehendaknya, semua terjadi karena keluarganya.

Ya, keluarganya. Jadi apakah dia harus menyesal dengan semua yang sudah terjadi?

" Tidak, aku tidak menyesal"

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Oke...

Ff ini Cho lanjutin kalo ff Cho uda ada yang tamat ndeee?

Tunggu, emang ada yang mau ff Cho yang ini dilanjutin?

Hapee b-day buat Yunpa, Jaemma, Abang Kyukyu! Hehehehehe

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 6 Februari 2016**


	2. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 : Perkenalan ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah Jaejoong, yang tengah menatap dengan takut namja yang ada di depanku. Kami duduk disatu ruangan hotel bernuansa romantis karena tadi siang kami baru saja melangsungkan acara pernikahan.

Ya, aku telah menikah dengan dirinya dan menjadikan namaku menjadi Jung Jaejoong yang sebelumnya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namja di depanku ini bernama Jung Yunho, itu yang aku tahu tadi siang. Eh? Aku memang baru tahu namanya menjelang pernikahan kami.

Bagaimana menceritakannya? Aku pun tidak mengerti karena semua ini terjadi begitu cepat hingga aku pun bingung harus memulainya darimana.

Lima bulan yang lalu appaku meninggal menyusul eommaku yang telah meningga terlebih dahulu sepuluh yang lalu. Aku benar – benar sedih karena hanya appa yang aku miliki, hanya dia yang baik padaku. Sedangkan mama dan adik tiri yang usianya tidak jauh denganku sedikit menjengkelkan untukku.

Dan setelah appa meninggal kehidupanku berubah. Eomma tiriku yang dulu masih bisa menahan bencinya terhadapku mulai menyuruhku macam – macam, mulai membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci dan aku kadang harus bolos sekolah karena kadang mereka menyuruhku dengan kejam hingga aku sakit dan hanya bisa terbaring lemas dirumah.

Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku pikir itu merupakan tugasku sebagai anaknya, jujur saja bagaimanapun perlakuan mereka aku tetap menyayangi mereka karena mereka keluargaku. Eomma tetap membiayaiku sekolah namun aku juga pergi untuk bekerja paruh waktu pada toko bunga yang tidak jauh dari rumah dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahku.

Dan seminggu lalu seorang namja yang sangat cantik bernama Jung Heechul datang ke rumah, dia memelukku seakan mengenalku lama. Menggumamkan kata tidak apa – apa dan semua akan baik – baik saja, jujur saja aku bingung karena aku merasa tidak mengenalnya.

Setelahnya sebuah pengumuman mengejutkan datang, dia memintaku untuk menikah dengan anaknya, tinggal dirumahnya dan mereka akan mengurus semua kebutuhanku. Aku menolak karena bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki keluarga walaupun tiri tapi aku menyayangi mereka.

Dan mama...

Dia malah bertanya tidak bisakah adikku, Ahra yang menggandikanku untuk menikah dengan anaknya. Aku heran sendiri bagaimana bisa mama meminta hal itu dan diangguki antusias oleh Ahra. Apa mereka mengenal orang itu? Kenapa orang itu seakan sangat terkenal?

Heechul sshi menolaknya dengan tegas dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah anak kandung dari appa dan eommaku sehingga hanya aku yang boleh menikah dengan anaknya. Ternyata dia adalah sahabat eomma dan appaku, mereka berselisih paham dan tidak saling bertukar pesan selama belasan tahun dan Heechul sshi bilang bahwa dia baru mengetahui kematian appaku belum lama dan langsung mencariku.

Aku tetap menolak tapi keesokkannya dia membawa dua orang namja kerumah, mereka adalah suami dari Heechul sshi dan ayah dari sang suami. Kakek itu meminta padaku, lebih tepatnya memohon. Aku bingung tidak memberikan respon apapun sehingga mereka memberikan waktu satu hari bagiku untuk berpikir.

Malamnya Ahra memakiku yang tidak mengenal siapa keluarga Jung, tentu saja aku tidak mengenal mereka. Ahra yang bersekolah di sekolah elit Toho pasti tahu sedangkan aku hanya bersekolah di sekolah biasa mengandalkan beasiswa. Nyatanya keluarga Jung adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah Toho, mungkin itu sebabnya Ahra tahu siapa keluarga Jung.

Aku ingat bagaimana mama ikut bersama Ahra memarahiku, mengatakan aku tidak berguna jika aku menolak apa yang diminta Heechul sshi. Menikah? Kenapa harus? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Mama mengancamku untuk menerima apa yang Heechul sshi katakan, kenapa? Mama tidak mengatakan alasannya tapi dia menarik rambut belakangku dan mengancamku.

Jadi, esoknya saat Heechul sshi datang ke rumah aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam tundukkanku. Terdengar pekikan senang setelahnya dan dia memutuskan akan menjemputku tiga hari lagi untuk melakukan acara pernikahan. Tidakkah terlalu cepat? Dia menjawab tidak dan aku kembali harus pasrah dibuatnya.

Semua terasa cepat hingga akhirnya aku berdiri disamping namja tinggi suami Heechul sshi, Hangeng sshi yang memintaku memanggilnya dengan appa setelah aku dan anaknya menikah, dia memberitahu bahwa anaknya pasti senang mendapatkanku dan menyebutkan nama Yunho, saat ini aku baru tahu bahwa nama suamiku nantinya adalah Yunho. Dia membawaku ke altar, mempertemukanku dengan seorang namja tinggi, rahang tegas dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal serta mata musangnya yang menatapku tegas.

Acara pemberkatan itu berlangsung dengan cepat dengan dia yang meninggalkan kecupan pada dahiku. Aku melirik ke arah mama yang tersenyum sangat lebar serta Ahra yang menatap tajam diriku, apa ada yang salah dariku? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?

Diacara resepsi yang berlangsung sangat sederhana namun mewah itu juga aku sangat canggung padanya bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun padanya. Aku gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disana aku bertemu dengan adik dari Yunho, mereka adalah Changmin dan Jungkook. Changmin berusia lima belas tahun dan Jungkook masih berusia sembilan tahun. Lalu berapa usia Yunho? Aku pun belum tahu karena terlihat dari wajahnya dia masih sama sepertiku, duduk dibangku sekolah.

.

 **\- KIM JAEJOONG POV END -**

.

Yunho berdehem menghilangkan kesunyian yang ada di dalam ruangan hotel yang mereka tempati. Entah apa yang eommanya lakukan dia bisa dengan mudahnya menyetujui semua hal ini. Gila? Mungkin!

Eommanya bercerita bahwa terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong adalah empat belas tahun yang lalu saat usia Jaejoong tiga tahun dan dia langsung jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu, hanya saja karena perselisihan dengan sang sahabat akhirnya mereka tidak saling bertemu dan sang eomma menangis dalam pelukannya dua minggu lalu menceritakan kisah pilu keluarga sang sahabat.

Hingga seminggu yang lalu dia memaksa Yunho untuk menikah anak dari sahabatnya yang Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu. Yunho benar – benar tidak berkutik saat eommanya mengancam bahwa dia akan menikahkan Jaejoong dengan Changmin atau Jungkook saja atau dia akan bunuh diri jika semua anaknya menolak. Dan Yunho tidak mau eommanya semakin gila dengan pemikirannya hingga akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan ini.

Yunho menatap namja yang ada di depannya, dia ragu apakah benar yang duduk didepannya adalah seorang namja? Tentu saja ragu, bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki kulit putih bersih, mata bulat, bibir penuh berwarna merah walaupun tanpa polesan dan kulitnya sangat lembut.

Intinya adalah sekarang Yunho bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong, dia adalah suami dari Jaejoong. Apa appanya tidak tahu Yunho sudah cukup pusing dengan kerja part timenya dikantor sang appa dan sekarang harus menambah tanggung jawab juga? Belum lagi dia juga harus mengurus sekolahnya, hey dia baru sembilan belas tahun dan ada di tingkat akhir yang seharusnya fokus pada belajarnya. ck... Merepotkan...

" Tidurlah" Ucap Yunho

" Ta-tapi..."

" Aku tahu ini berat untukmu tapi untukku pun begitu. Lebih baik ganti pakaianmu dan tidur hari sudah semakin larut"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah dan dia beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju kamar mandi, Yunho memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong hingga namja itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

" Keluarga tirinya pasti melakukan banyak hal setelah ini" Gumam Yunho

Dia tahu bagaimana kehidupan jaejoong setelah appanya meningga, sang eomma sudah menceritakannya dan dia baru tahu bahwa adik Jaejoong bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong tidak bersekolah disana juga? Sungguh aneh...

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi sudah memakai piyama berwarna merah jambu, warna kesukaannya. ya... Dia menyukai merah jambu, memang tidak boleh? Dia berjalan kearah sofa dan melihat Yunho terduduk dengan menunduk dan tangannya bersedekap didada.

" Tidur?"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mendekat dan melihat lebih jelas, Yuho memang tertidur. Mungkin lelah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan seharian ini. Jaejoong menggoyang pelan bahu Yunho.

" Yunho sshi... Giliranmu, Yunho sshi"

" Ng.. Ne"

Yunho meregangkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya, dia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tadi memang rasa kantuk menyergap tapi dia menahannya dan akhirnya dia tertidiru juga sembari menunggu giliran mandi.

Sedangkan Jaejoong bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, ingin tidur tapi... Tempat tidur di hotel ini hanya ada satu walaupun berukuran king. Masa Jaejoong harus tidur dengan Yunho? Jadi Jaejoong duduk kembali disofa dan memainkan jari – jarinya. Ingin mengirim pesan pada sang sahabat hanya saja ponselnya ditahan oleh sang eomma mertua tadi pagi.

Jaejoong bersenandung lirih menghilangkan kebosanannya, sesekali matanya menatap interior yang ada dalam ruangannya. Bahkan taburan kelopak bunga mawar menghiasa tempat tidur dan lantai kamar hotel. Mungkin kalau Jaejoong dan Yunho benar sepasang kekasih pasti akan sangat indah dan mereka menikmati semua ini tapi...

Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi sendu, Jaejoong bahkan baru mengenal Yunho tadi dan mereka tidak bicara banyak. Bagaimana dengan nantinya? Bagaimana mereka menjalankan kehidupan pernikahan mereka? Jaejoong tidak mau melanggar janji pernikahan maka dari itu dia menolak permintaan Heechul untuk menikahi anaknya.

Jaejoong ingin janji pernikahannya suci, atas dasar cinta. Baginya pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidupnya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Bukannya tidak menghargai appanya yang menikah dua kali hanya saja Jaejoong ingin menjaga janji pernikahannya. Bisakah?

Jaejoong tersentak saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dia melihat Yunho keluar menggunakan piyama navy dan dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jaejoong masih duduk disofa.

" Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya Yunho

" Itu... Dimana aku harus tidur?" Jaejoong bertanya balik

" Tentu saja ditempat tidur"

" Lalu kau bagaimana Yunho sshi?"

" Tentu saja di tempat tidur juga"

" MWO?"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget, mungkin Jaejoong lupa jika Yunho adalah suaminya sekarang? Bukankah hal wajar jika sepasang suami istri tidur dalam satu tempat tidur?

" Tenanglah, aku akan tidur disisi sebelah kiri dan kau tidurlah disisi sebelah kanan. Aku sungguh lelah hari ini dan tidak mampu untuk tidur disofa"

" E-eh?"

" Kau sudah terlihat sangat lelah, tidurlah. Aku janji tidak akan melewati batas tengah tempat tidur"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, mencari kebohongan namun Yunho memberikan keyakinan hingga akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan kearah tempat tidur. Dia tidur pada sisi kanan tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya setelah menyelimuti dirinya.

Yunho baru tahu Jaejoong sepolos ini, memang kenapa dia harus terkejut karena mereka tidur dalam satu tempat tidur? Mereka kan sama – sama namja? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian dia beranjak menuju tempat tidur sebelah kiri dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Malam ini biarlah mereka tidur saling memunggungi...

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat merasakan kehangatan, dia menajamkan matanya, ingin bergerak namun sulit karena gerakannya terasa terbatas. Jaejoong langsung tersentak kaget saat dia melihat yang ada didepannya adalah tubuh Yunho yang masih berbalut piyama berwarna navy. Jaejoong berteriak hingga membuat Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap kaget dirinya yang ternyata memeluk Jaejoong.

" Tolong lepaskan tanganmu" Ucap Yunho

" M-mwo?"

Jaejoong menatap horor tangannya yang dengan lancang memeluk pinggang Yunho. Dia segera menarik tangannya dan duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya.

" Maaf aku tidak tahu!" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

" Aku pun sama, aku juga tidak tahu"

" A-aku akan mandi dulu Yunho sshi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jaejoong akan membuka pintu kamar mandi

" Panggil aku Yunho tanpa embel – embel sshi"

" Huh?" Jaejoong menoleh

" Bagaimanapun kita sudah menikah dan aku ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kita"

Perlu sepuluh detik untuk Jaejoong mencerna kata – kata Yunho namun setelahnya dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk, ini langkah awal yang bagus bukan? Jaejoong langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelahnya.

Dan Yunho terpaku pada senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa seorang namja tersenyum seperti itu? Senyumannya sangat indah hingga membuat hati Yunho menghangat.

" Aku pikir ini bukanlah ide yang buruk"

Sementara itu Jaejoong yang ada didalam kamar mandi sedang menenangkan degup jantungnya, dia sungguh malu karena bangun tidur dengan memeluk Yunho dan Yunho bersikap baik padanya pagi ini, mengizinkannya untuk memanggilnya dengan tidak formal.

" Aku rasa Yunho bukanlah orang yang jahat"

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu Yunho mandi sebelum mereka menikmati sarapan di restoran hotel ini bersama keluarga mereka. Yunho sendiri tadi sudah bertanya apakah Jaejoong ingin pergi terlebih dahulu atau tidak dan Jaejoong menjawab ingin pergi bersama dengan Yunho.

Jadilah Jaejoong yang sudah rapi itu duduk disofa menunggu Yunho mandi yang ternyata menghabiskan waktu hingga setengah jam. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju restoran yang ada dilantai lima hotel itu.

" Itu mereka" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong menoleh dan mencari keberadaan keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong menemukan Mrs. Jung yang tengah melambaikan tangannya, disebelahnya duduk Ahra dan mamanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong menghampiri mereka dan memberikan salam.

" Bagaimana malam kalian?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Aigo... Eomma ada Kookie disini" Ucap Changmin

" Hehehehe, eomma ingin tahu saja"

Jaejoong menunduk, tentu saja malu. Bagaimana jika keluarga Yunho tahu bahwa tadi dia memeluk Yunho dengan erat? Ugh... Sungguh malu.

" Kami tidak melakukan apapun"

Jaejoong mendongak saat Yunho mengucapkan kata itu, bukan kata – katanya yang membuat Jaejoong kaget tapi nada suara Yunho. Suara Yunho terdengar begitu datar dan dingin? Jaejoong melirik Yunho, oh... Bahkan wajahnya terlihat datar. Bagaimana ini? Jaejoong jadi khawatir bahwa dirinya melakukan kesalahan?

" Duduk dan mari sarapan bersama"Ajak Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebrangan dengan kedua orangtua Yunho juga haraboji Yunho dan mama Jaejoong. Sedangkan pada Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dan disebelahnya ada Ahra, Changmin dan Jungkook.

" Kenapa Jae?" Tanya mama Jaejoong atau kita sebut dia Mrs. Go

" Tidak apa – apa mama" Jawab Jaejoong pelan

" Apa Yunho menyakitimu?" Kali ini Mrs. Jung yang bertanya, mendatangkan tatapan mematikan dari Yunho

" Tidak ng..."

" Panggil eomma saja Joongie ah"

Jaejoong terperangah saat melihat senyum dari seorang Kim Heechul, sungguh menawan dan anggun. Berbeda dengan senyum eommanya yang terkesan lembut.

" Tidak eomma, Yunho memperlakukanku dengan baik tadi malam" Jawab Jaejoong

" Baguslah"

" Sudah kita mulai saja makannya,kalian pasti lapar" Ucap sang haraboji

Pagi itu mereka makan dengan tenang kecuali Changmin dan Jungkook yang sesekali bercanda hingga mengundang tawa bagi Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Ahra yang sesekali melirik kearah Yunho yang sedang tenang memakan sarapannya.

" Kalian sudah tahu bukan bahwa Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama kami mulai hari ini?" Mr. Jung membuka suaranya setelah makan pagi selesai, pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Mrs. Go

" Ya, kami tahu dan itu sungguh berat untuk kami. Kami sangat merasa kehilangan Jaejoong karena dia adalah anak yang penurut" Jawab Mrs. Go

Bisa diyakini dia akan pusing jika Jaejoong tidak ada, siapa yang akan mencuci, memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah jika Jaejoong tidak ada?

" Maaf kami harus mengambil Jaejoong, sekarang dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Jung sehingga dia harus tinggal bersama kami"

" Ya, mau bagaimana lagi" Mrs. Go menatap Jaejoong " Baik – baiklah disana, jangan menyusahkan keluarga Jung"

" Ne mama, aku mengerti" Jawab Jaejoong

Mrs. Jung melirik Mrs. Go seakan dia tahu apa yang ada didalam hati mama dari Jaejoong itu. Tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya, harus pelan – pelan...

" Jika kalian merindukan Jaejoong, datang saja kerumah kami atau kalian bisa menginap" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Ne, kami akan melakukannya sesekali" Jawab Mrs. Go

Yunho sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan semua basa – basi ini, dia pun menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memegang gelas air putihnya dan memainkannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong juga bosan...

" Kami harus berberes dikamar, bisa kami pergi?" Tanya Yunho

" Pergilah, haraboji tahu ini membosankan untukmu kalau bisa ajak Minnie dan Jungkookie juga" Ucap Jung haraboji

" Ne, kajja"

" Yaaayyyy!" Changmin dan Jungkook berteriak senang kemudian berdiri

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Ahra. Jaejoong sendiri bingung dan dalam hati bertanya apakah tadi Yunho mengajaknya atau tidak? Jaejoong juga takut bertanya karena sepertinya Yunho masih bersikap dingin.

" Hey Jaejoong ah..." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong saat mereka sudah berada agak jauh dari Jaejoong

" Eh? N-ne?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan gugup

" Kenapa melamun, ayo pergi ke kamar"

" Ba-baik!"

Jaejoong dengan cepat berlari kearah Yunho setelah memberikan salam pada semua keluarganya disana, Ahra terdiam sampai akhirnya dia membuka suaranya.

" B-boleh aku ikut mereka?" Tanya Ahra

" Oh, silahkan" Ucap Jung haraboji

" Jaejoong ah tunggu!"

.

.

Jaejoong dan Ahra berjalan jauh dibelakang Yunho, Changmin dan Jungkook. Jaejoong berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, bingung dengan keadaannya.

" Aku yakin kau sangat senang bisa menikah dengannya Jae"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat Ahra tengah tersenyum padanya, senyum sinis dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Ahra.

" Tapi kesenanganmu itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, lihat saja... Yunho oppa akan jatuh ketanganku"

jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Ahra berkata seperti itu padanya? Yunho adalah pasangannya sekarang dan jatuh ketangan Ahra? Kenapa?

" Aku tidak pernah rela orang yang aku sukai menjadi milikmu, tidak akan pernah"

Ah... Jadi itu alasan Ahra? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menekan apa yang ada didalam hatinya sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar yang tadi malam ditempati oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat Changmin dan Jungkook sudah mengobrol diatas sofa ruangan itu sedangkan Yunho duduk pada sofa yang bisa diduduki dua orang memperhatikan mereka.

" Kemarilah" Yunho menepuk ruang kosong yang ada disampingnya

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Yunho kemudian duduk disamping namja bermata musang itu.

" Duduklah Ahra, aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu Ahra" Ucap Yunho masih dengan nada datar

" N-ne tidak apa – apa. Aku harap kau juga tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Yunho oppa"

" Terserah saja"

Ahra duduk pada sofa single, mereka hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kedua adik Yunho bermain, sesekali Jaejoong menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Changmin dan Jungkook. Jaejoong merasa senang dengan sifat kedua adik Yunho yang ceria sehingga dia tidak merasa bosan.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah membuatkan susu untuk dirinya dan Changmin yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari bar dalam kamar hotel itu. Changmin merengek ingin Jaejoong membuatkan susu untuknya dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Mereka ada di bar dan bercanda disana.

Sedangkan Ahra kebosanan hingga tidur pada sofa yang dia duduki tadi, Jungkook juga sudah tertidur pada sofa panjang diruangan itu. Yunho sendiri tengah menatap layar ponsel canggihnya, dia bertukar pesan pada sahabatnya yang sangat bawerl. Kenyataannya, sabahat Yunho pun tidak menghadiri pernikahan dadakan yang diadakan oleh Yunho. Sang sahabat tengah mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit di pulau Jeju. Dia terus mengirimkan pesan maaf pada Yunho dan Yunho memakluminya.

Sesekali Yunho menoleh saat dia mendengar suara Jaejoong yang menurutnya lembut itu tertawa. Sungguh keadaan seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Padahal baru sehari dia mengenal Jaejoong namun namja itu bisa membuatnya nyaman seketika.

" Hey Minnie, ini sudah gelas kelimamu dan kau masih mau tambah?!" Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada namja kurus yang ada dihadapannya

" Ne" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

Yunho menghampiri keduanya dan menepuk pundak Changmin.

" Kau tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan siang. Jangan ganggu Jaejoong, dia juga pasti lelah"

" Hyuunngg~~~"

" Tidurlah dulu Min"

" Ck, araseo" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman terpantri diwajahnya " Hyung, aku tidur dulu ne?"

" Ne"

Changmin segera berlari menuju tempat tidur dan tak lama suara hembusan perlahan terdengar dari mulut Changmin. Menandakan dia sudah terlelap.

" Mwo? Tidurnya cepat sekali?"

" Ya, Changmin memang seperti itu"

Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat Changmin duduk tadi sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri dan dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho, dia sedang membereskan gelas dan susu bubuk yang dia gunakan tadi.

" Tidak usah dicuci, biar saja pegawai disini yang membereskan semua"

" Ah ne" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan pada Yunho

" Aku tahu kita masih canggung tapi aku benar – benar berharap kau bisa membiasakan diri dengan semua ini"

Suara Yunho terdengar lembut ditelinga Jaejoong, tidak seperti tadi dimana suara Yunho terkesan dingin dan datar. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dia mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman untuk Yunho. Dia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dikeluarga Jung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menaiki sebuah mobil sedan saat dirinya beranjak pulang, dia berada satu mobil dengan Yunho. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi belakang karena Yunho memang belum mendapatkan lisensi mengemudi, usia Yunho masih sembilan belas tahun.

Jaejoong cukup sedih harus berpisah dengan mamanya dan Ahra, dia juga sedih harus meninggalkan rumah yang merupakan peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia harus membiasakan diri tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung.

Mata Jaejoong membesar saat mereka memasuki sebuah kawasan mewah, Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keluarga Yunho memiliki rumah atau istana yang sangat mewah. Saat turun ada beberapa maid yang langsung menghampirinya untuk membantu membawakan barang.

Dengan santainya Yunho melenggang masuk kedalam mansionnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Didalam, keluarga Yunho sudah menunggu. Mereka duduk diruang tengah kecuali Changmin dan Jungkook yang sudah berlari kearah kamar mereka.

" Kemarilah Joongie ah" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dan menatap Mrs. Jung, Yunho sendiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan memainkan ponselnya.

" Kau bagian dari keluarga Jung sekarang, dan kau harus memanggilku eomma"

" Ne?"

" Bukankah kau memanggil appa Yunho dengan appa? Kau juga harus memanggilku dengan eomma. Ne?" Mrs. Jung menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya

" A-ah ne" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Semoga kau bisa beradaptasi dengan semua ini Joongie ah dan Minah akan ada disampingmu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa memberitahu pada Minah. Nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya"

" Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Joongie ah, appa tahu kau kelelahan kemarin" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Ne"

" Yunho yah... Antarkan Joongie ke kamar"

Yunho berdiri kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya pada keluarganya kemudian berjalan menuju tangga.

" Joongie ah, ikuti Yunho saja. Maaf jika anak itu sangat dingin"

" Dingin?"

Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Yunho adalah seseorang yang dingin, bukankah Yunho berbicara lembut dengannya? Bahkan dia melihat Yunho tersenyum!

" Semoga kau berbisa menghadapi anak kami ne?" Ucap Mrs. Jung sekali lagi

" Ne eo-eomma"

" Aigo manisnya"

" Kalau begitu aku menyusul Yunho dulu"

Jaejoong memberikan salamnya kemudian agak berlari menyusul Yunho yang sudah sampai diujung tangga. Jaejoong menolekh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat lukisan yang terpajang pada koridor lantai dua, sungguh indah. Ada juga beberapa foto keluarga Yunho, mereka tersenyum sangat bahagia didalam foto itu.

Jaejoong ingat bahwa dirinya juga sering berfoto bersama appa dan eommanya tapi itu dulu. Sebelum eommanya meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Setelahnya Jaejoong juga masih sering mengambil foto bersama appanya sebelum sang appa diambil juga oleh Tuhan.

" Kita sampai"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, dia melihat punggung Yunho yang terlihat lebar dengan jelas dari belakang. Yunho membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dan melangkah masuk, jaejoong berharap dia bisa dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan semua ini.

" Whooa..."

Jaejoong bergumam pelan saat memasuki kamar super luas yang dia masuki, kamar bernuansa hijau laut begitu damai dilihatnya. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran King ditutupi sprei berwarna merah dan diatasnya sebuah selimut dilipat rapi.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya, kamar ini sudah terisi dengan barang – barang, meja belajar, lemari, semua sudah tertata rapi seperti ada yang menempatinya. Tunggu...

" Ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Kamarku" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kearah Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Yang sekarang menjadi kamar kita"

" N-ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan adri luar kamar, dia menggeliat dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh kearah kanan, Yunho masihlah tidur nyenyak disampingnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia tidak berpikir akan ditempatkan satu kamar dengan Yunho. Dia berharap kamarnya terpisah dari Yunho tapi nyatanya dia kembali satu kamar dengan Yunho.

" Tuan Jaejoong, Tuan Yunho..." Panggil seseorang dari luar kamar

" Y-ya! Aku sudah bangun"

" Tuan dan Nyonya besar menunggu diruang makan"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong menyingkap selimut yang dipakainya bersama dengan Yunho. Dia pergi ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kemarin malam saat masuk kedalam kamar mandi dia bisa membayangkan kamarnya yang tidak lebih luas dari kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar Yunho. Sungguh, apa keluarga Yunho sangat kaya?

Keluar dari kamar mandi Jaejoong menuju sebuah pintu, dan didalam pintu itu terdapat ruangan untuk pakaian mereka. Jaejoong mencari seragam sekolahnya namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia keluar dan melihat dua buah seragam digantung disebelah meja rias.

" Ini milik Yunho kan?"

Jaejoong mengenali seragam itu karena Ahra memakai seragam yang serupa namun untuk wanita. Kemeja berwarna putih dilapisi almamater berwarna navy dengan lambang dan nama sekolahnya disebelah kanan, Toho School.

" Lalu dimana seragamku?"

Jaejoong bergerak ke sana dan kemari demi mencari seragamnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan dia tidak mau terlambat. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa dia harus mulai menyesuaikan waktu berangkatnya ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat, dia benarkan?

Namun Jaejoong tidak tahu, karena dia agak sedikit berisik membuat sesosok namja yang bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur mengusap matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia menatap bingung Jaejoong yang masih memakai bathrope sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" Mencari apa?"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget, dia masih belum terbiasa tidur bersama dengan orang lain. Dia menoleh dan hampir saja tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya Yunho kalau saja dia tidak ingat harus mencari seragamnya.

" Maaf, aku mencari seragamku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Bukankah itu seragammu?" Yunho menunjuk kesatu arah dan Jaejoong mengikuti arah itu, Yunho menunjuk kesamping meja rias dimana seragam sekolah Toho terpampang

" Itu kan seragammu"

" Satu lagikan milikmu"

" Eh?"

" Eomma tidak bilang kalau kau sekolah di Toho mulai hari ini?"

Tuhan...

Apa lagi ini...

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong, sebagai pengganti Otaku yang tamat Cho mulai update Pure buat kalian, semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan ya?

 **.**

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **akiramia44, jejewaeyo, leemomo. Chan520, D2121, Bestin84, RereYunjae Pegaxue, nabratz, GaemGyu92, dwi. Yuliani. 562, himeryo99, Shieru Hana, fans jj, Princess Jae, dheaniyuu, misschokyulate2, herojaejae, birin. Rin, mha. Feibudey**

 **.**

 **Para Guest, yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

Makasih ya udah baca ff Cho, maaf juga karena Cho lambat update, lagi stuck juga + sibuk kkkkk

.

.

Oh ya, ada beberapa orang atau name pen yang meminta Cho buat publish ff Cho di Watpad Hmm... Cho pikirin dulu ya ^^

.

Ya udah, see u next chap?

Chuu~~~

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 25 Mei 2016**


	3. Chapter 2 : Adaptasi

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi Jaejoong menuju sebuah pintu, dan didalam pintu itu terdapat ruangan untuk pakaian mereka. Jaejoong mencari seragam sekolahnya namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia keluar dan melihat dua buah seragam digantung disebelah meja rias.

" Ini milik Yunho kan?"

Jaejoong mengenali seragam itu karena Ahra memakai seragam yang serupa namun untuk wanita. Kemeja berwarna putih dilapisi almamater berwarna navy dengan lambang dan nama sekolahnya disebelah kanan, Toho School.

" Lalu dimana seragamku?"

Jaejoong bergerak ke sana dan kemari demi mencari seragamnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan dia tidak mau terlambat. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa dia harus mulai menyesuaikan waktu berangkatnya ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat, dia benarkan?

Namun Jaejoong tidak tahu, karena dia agak sedikit berisik membuat sesosok namja yang bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur mengusap matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia menatap bingung Jaejoong yang masih memakai bathrope sebelum membuka mulutnya.

" Mencari apa?"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget, dia masih belum terbiasa tidur bersama dengan orang lain. Dia menoleh dan hampir saja tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya Yunho kalau saja dia tidak ingat harus mencari seragamnya.

" Maaf, aku mencari seragamku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Bukankah itu seragammu?" Yunho menunjuk kesatu arah dan Jaejoong mengikuti arah itu, Yunho menunjuk kesamping meja rias dimana seragam sekolah Toho terpampang

" Itu kan seragammu"

" Satu lagikan milikmu"

" Eh?"

" Eomma tidak bilang kalau kau sekolah di Toho mulai hari ini?"

Tuhan...

Apa lagi ini...

.

.

.

.

.

~ **Chapter 2 (Adaptasi) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melirik - lirik ke sampingnya, Yunho duduk dengan tenang sembari membaca sebuah buku dipangkuannya di dalam mobil. Mereka tengah menuju sekolah saat ini, sekolah baru bagi Jaejoong.

" Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" E-eh..."

Jaejoong malu sendiri karena ketahuan melirik - lirik kearah Yunho tapi dia memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

" Yun... Kenapa aku dipindahkan? Aku suka sekolahku yang dulu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau dengar kata eomma bukan? Kau bagian keluarga Jung sekarang dan keluarga Jung selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik, apa lagi ini masalah pendidikan. Sudahlah, ikuti saja apa kata eomma" Jawab Yunho dengan mata menatap kearah Jaejoong

" Hah... Tapi, apa boleh aku bertemu dengan teman - temanku nanti?"

" Tentu, aku akan mengantarmu"

" Tidak, ak-aku bisa sendiri. Aku akan naik bus"

" Tidak ada penolakan Jae, terima tawaranku atau kau tidak akan boleh kemana - mana"

Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan nada datar dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, apa Jaejoong sangat mengganggu?

" Ma-maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka, aku bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan dengan mereka" Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, salah dia juga berkata pada Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya dia bahkan menatap Jaejoong dengan datar. Yunho harusnya tahu, Jaejoong sedang dalam masa adaptasi dan tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu, tapi... Itu adalah sikap aslinya.

 **Puk**

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa seseorang menepuk puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya. Siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan Yunho, Jaejoong menatap bingung kearah Yunho.

" Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf" Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut " Nanti aku akan menemanimu untuk bertemu teman - temanmu dan memperkenalkan diri pada mereka bahwa aku adalah pasanganmu sekarang" Lanjutnya

 **Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong merona mendengarnya, pasangannya? Astaga... Jaejoong tidak salah dengar bukan?

" Dan ini ponsel barumu, eomma membelikannya untukmu. Dia juga sudah memindahkan data - data yang ada pada ponsel lamamu ke dalam situ. Kau bisa menghubungi temanmu dan mengatakan kau akan menemui mereka nanti siang" Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memberikan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru pada Jaejoong

" Tap-tapi dimana ponselku yang lama?" Tanya Jaejoong, tangannya mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Yunho

" Eomma menyimpannya. Kenapa?"

" Tidak... Hanya saja ponsel itu berharga untukku. Aku membelinya dengan bantuan appa dulu"

" Ah, aku yakin eomma tidak membuangnya. Kau bisa meminta ponselmu pada eomma nanti"

" Ne, terima kasih Yunho"

Jaejoong mulai mengotak - atik ponsel barunya, ada banyak pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabatnya. Jaejoong membuka pesan itu, sang sahabat benar - benar mengkhawatirkannya. Jaejoong jadi tersenyum membayangkan wajah panik sahabatnya saat dirinya tidak juga memberikan kabar.

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Apa lucu hingga Jaejoong tersenyum? Yunho tiba - tiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap bukunya saat Jaejoong mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

" Yeobosseo"

" ..."

" Ne, mianhae Yoochun ah kemarin aku tidak mengabarimu. Aku baik - baik saja, mereka sangat baik padaku. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu dan teman - teman yang lain"

" ..."

" Arasseo, kedai ramen Shin ahjusshi oke?"

"..."

" Ne, sampai bertemu nanti"

 **Pik**

" Siapa Yoochun?"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat Yunho tengah menatapnya.

" Dia sahabatku" Jawab Jaejoong

" Apa kau cerita padanya bahwa kau menikah?"

" Ya, aku menceritakan semua pada Yoochun, dia sahabatku dan dia selalu menyemangatiku juga saat mengambil keputusan untuk menikah denganmu"

" Benarkah?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ya" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Hmm... Nanti kami akan bertemu di kedai ramen dan tteokbokki dekat sekolah"

" Kedai ramen? Kau tidak ingin mengajak teman - temanmu ketempat yang lebih-"

" A-ah tidak usah Yunho yah, kami biasa berkumpul disana"

" Tapi aku ingin mereka mendapatkan yang terbaik"

" Terbaik untukmu berbeda dengan kami, aku takut mereka merasa canggung jika kau membawa mereka ketempat yang mewah" Ucap Jaejoong yang seakan tahu pemikiran Yunho

" Apa tidak apa - apa?"

" Tentu" Jaejoong mengulas senyum indahnya " Kau tenang saja ne?"

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Yunho sibuk dengan bukunya sedangkan Jaejoong sedang berbalas pesan dengan teman - temannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai digerbang sebua sekolah yang sangat megah, Yunho turun setelah supirnya membukakan pintu untuknya. Berbeda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang membuka pintunya sendiri.

" Tuan harusnya tunggu saya membukakan pintu untuk tuan" Ucap sang supir seraya menghampiri Jaejoong

" Tidak apa - apa ahjusshi, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Kajja"

Jaejoong menoleh, Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya, merapikan almamaternya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan Jaejoong melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat bagaimana siswa dan siswi memperhatikan Yunho. Melihat Yunho dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman sebelum akhirnya menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung.

Pasalnya Yunho selalu berangkat sekolah sendirian atau paling tidak bersama kedua adiknya atau bersama sahabatnya. Ngomong - ngomong tentang adik Yunho, mobil yang ditumpangi kedua adik Yunho pun sudah terparkir dibelakang mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho.

Kedua namja itu keluar dan memberikan senyum cerah pada Jaejoong. Sekolah Toho memang tidak hanya ada Senior High School saja, tapi ada Junior High School dan Elementary School serta Playgroup. Gedung mereka terpisah tapi dalam kawasan yang sama.

" Ayo cepat" Yunho mengucapkannya sekali lagi

Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jungkook. Sesekali Jaejoong mendengar bisikan tajam tentangnya, dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana mereka menatap tajam dirinya. Memang apa salahnya?

" Yunho yah!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara cempreng sahabatnya. Yunho langsung menoleh dan dia melihat sang sahabat berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang.

 **Grep**

Namja itu memeluk Yunho, membuat mata Jaejoong membulat.

" Selamat Yun! Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir kemarin hehehe"

" Lepas Junsu ah..."

" Ne ne ne"

Namja bernama Junsu itu melepaskan pelukannya namun senyum masih mengembang diwajahnya.

" Mana dia? Mana?" Tanya Junsu dengan semangat

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah kiri hingga menunjukkan tubuh Jaejoong. Junsu mengedipkan matanya sejenak kemudian menunjukkan mata penuh binar.

" Omo! Yeoppo! Kyaaa~"

Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong yang masih terkaget - kaget dengan kelakuan Junsu. Junsu menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum dia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku Kim Junsu, sahabat Yunho. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa hadir diacara pernikahan kalian kemarin"

Ucapan Junsu tentu membuat kaget para siswa dan siswi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Yunho menikah?! Benarkah?!

" Y-yun..." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho kaku

" Kau membuatnya ketakutan Su"

Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

" Omo! Kau benar - benar romantis! Akhirnya kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa sabar menghadapimu"

" Tutup mulutmu, dia Kim Jaejoong"

" Oh, senang bertemu denganmu Jaejoong ah. Maaf kalau aku sok akrab tapi aku memang ingin akrab denganmu, jadi cukup panggil aku Junsu"

" N-ne Junsu"

" Ck, Arasseo! Oh Minnie, Kookie annyeong!"

" Annyeong hyung" Jawab Changmin dan Jungkook bersamaan

" Hyung rasa kalian harus cepat ke kelas sekarang" Ucap Junsu pada kedua adik Yunho

" Ne, hyungdeul kami pamit"

Changmin dan Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan Junsu masih berdiri dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Kau juga harus ke kelas bukan?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, aku harus mengantarkan Jaejoong dulu"

" Kau tenang saja, Jaejoongmu ini sekelas denganku dan aku akan meminta saenim untuk membuat Jaejoong duduk disebelahku"

" Oke"

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

" Junsu akan mengantarmu ke kelas, nanti siang dia akan membawamu untuk menemuiku di kafetaria"

" Ne"

Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan, membuat yang melihat mereka menjadi iri karena Yunho tidak pernah berbuat selembut itu pada orang lain kecuali pada Junsu itu pun dengan wajah datar dan bosan. Sedangkan pada Jaejoong? Matanya menatap lembut pada Jaejoong.

" Aku pergi"

" Ya"

Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya dari sana, Junsu langsung memeluk lengan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong dari sana.

" Aku harap aku bisa berteman baik denganmu Jae" Ucap Junsu

" I-ya"

" Abaikan saja mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu karena bisa mendapatkan Yunho"

" Iri?"

" Iya, siapa yang tidak iri bisa mendapatkan Jung. Ck... Mereka benar - benar iri padamu"

" Oh... Apa Yunho sangat terkenal?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Kau tidak tahu tentang keluarga Jung?"

" Mereka orang kaya"

" Hanya itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan Junsu hanya bisa menganga dibuatnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Jung?

" Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Yunho kalau begitu?" Tanya Junsu penasaran

" Heechul eomma yang memaksa"

" Whooaa daebakk!" Junsu benar - benar tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa

Yunho memang bercerita padanya tentang pernikahannya dengan seorang namja. Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa namja yang dinikahi sahabatnya itu sungguh tidak tahu apa - apa tentang keluarga Jung? Astaga...

" Baiklah, pelan - pelan aku akan memberitahukanmu tentang keluarga Jung. Tidak usah khawatir"

" Terima kasih Junsu yah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Aigo... Senyummu benar - benar menggemaskan"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Junsu langsung menggandeng Jaejoong untuk berjalan ke ruang kafetaria sesuai janjinya pada Yunho tadi pagi.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpana saat memasuki ruang kafetaria yang dekorasinya melebihi restoran mewah yang pernah dia lihat di televisi. Benar - benar mewah. Junsu membawa Jaejoong menuju meja tempat Yunho berada, dia duduk disamping Yunho dan meraba sofa tempatnya duduk, sungguh halus.

" Mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku ikut denganmu saja Yun" Jawab Jaejoong

" Biar aku ambilkan"

Yunho dan Junsu berdiri, mereka berdiri dihadapan meja panjang yang menyediakan berbagai macam hidangan, semacam buffet.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang memegang satu piring mengambilkan beberapa makanan dan menaruh makanan itu pada dua piring yang dibawa oleh Junsu.

" Jadi dia yang menjadi pasangan Yunho?"

" Masa sih? Biasa saja orangnya"

" Pasti dia memaksa keluarga Jung untuk mendapatkan Yunho"

" Orangnya biasa sekali ya"

Jaejoong melirik - lirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya, kenapa mereka membicarakannya? Memang kenapa kalau dia hanya orang biasa?

" Padahal Junsu sshi lebih pantas dengan Yunho"

" Oh kau benar, lihat mereka sungguh serasi dan berkelas"

Mata Jaejoong kemudian terpaku pada Yunho dan Junsu, keduanya terlihat mengobrol sembari memilih makanan. Sesekali Junsu melemparkan senyuman dan tawa pada Yunho yang dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan atau sebuah omongan.

Ya,

Keduanya terlihat serasi dan berkelas karena mereka memang dari kalangan atas. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang sangat sederhana.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak punya rasa percaya diri untuk sekolah disini ditambah lagi dengan ucapan - ucapan para siswi itu makin membuat dirinya mengkerut.

" Kenapa?"

" Y-yunho" Jaejoong menoleh kesamping dan disampingnya Yunho sudah duduk

Yunho menaruh piring yang dibawanya di depan Jaejoong sedangkan Junsu menaruh piring yang dibawanya didepan Yunho dan satu lagi untuknya.

" Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi, dia melihat Jaejoong tidak bersemangat

" Aniya" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

" Kalau begitu makanlah" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian mengambil sendok yang ada di depannya dengan malas. Junsu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi setelah fokus pada pendengarannya dia langsung menatap Yunho dan berkata tanpa suara.

Yunho yang mengerti gerak bibir Junsu menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, salahnya juga tidak memberitahukan Jaejoong agar tidak memikirkan ucapan orang lagi.

" Jangan dengarkan mereka"

" Ne?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho

" Apapun yang mereka ucapkan jangan dengarkan. Ini adalah kehidupanmu, mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu. Semangatlah Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, namja itu tengah memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menoleh kearah Junsu dan mendapatkan anggukan serta senyuman manis namja itu.

" Semangatlah Jae, ada kami disini untukmu" Ucap Junsu

" Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong tulus

" Makanlah dengan benar"

" Ne, mulai besok aku akan mengambil makanannya sendiri, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau tidak menyusahkan"

" Tidak Yun, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk beradaptasi disekolah ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Nah! Mari makan!"

" Ne"

Selesai makan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu berjalan ke sekitar. Mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling katanya, tapi Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah ruangan seperti kafetaria namun berbeda.

" Itu ruang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kantin"

" Kenapa kita tidak makan disana?"

" Hmm... Jae ah... tempat kita makan tadi adalah kafetaria yang dikhususkan untuk anak - anak kelas VIP sedangkan ruangan itu kantin untuk anak - anak biasa"

" Ne?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Sekolah ini dibedakan menjadi dua Jae, murid VIP dan murid biasa. Aku, Yunho dan kau jelas ada di gedung VIP dan mereka yang makan disini adalah murid biasa"

" Lalu?"

" Kau lihat gedung yang disana?" Tanya Junsu sembari menunjuk sebuah gedung tingkat tiga

" Ya"

" Disanalah murid kelas biasa belajar, termasuk murid beasiswa tapi ada beberapa murid beasiswa yang berhasil masuk ke kelas VIP karena kesempurnaan nilainya"

" Ah, begitu rupanya"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kenapa harus membedakan kelas VIP dan kelas biasa? Tidak bisakah mereka menjadi satu? -batin Jaejoong

" Jaejoong?"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenal menghampirinya bersama dua yeoja lain dibelakangnya.

" Ahra"

" Sedang apa kau disini Jae?" Tanya Ahra bingung namun dengan nada sedikit ketus

" Kau murid kelas biasa bukan?" Junsu maju untuk melihat siapa yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka

" Oh, annyeong Junsu sunbae" Sapa Ahra dengan sopan

Junsu hanya mengangguk membalas sapaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bingung dari mana Junsu bisa tahu Ahra murid kelas biasa? Apa ada pembedanya?

" Aku bersekolah disini Ahra ya, sekelas dengan Junsu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Mwo?" Ahra menatap tidak percaya pada Jaejoong kemudian dia menatap Yunho dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " Annyeong Yunho oppa"

" Oppa?" Bisik Junsu, dia masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya

" Junsu yah, kenalkan dia Ahra adikku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Oh?" Junsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Anyyeong sunbae. Aku Go Ahra, adik Jaejoong" Ucap Ahra

" Go?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong

" Dia adik tiriku" Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ayo, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya dari sana

" Kau adik Jaejoong?" Junsu menatap Ahra

" Ne sunbae"

" Harusnya kau lebih sopan dan memanggilnya oppa! Dia lebih tua darimu" Ucap Junsu datar kemudian mengejar Yunho dan Jaejoong

Ahra yang tadinya terpaku langsung berdecih, memanggil Jaejoong dengan oppa? Dalam mimipi!

" Bagaimana bisa oppamu ada di kelas VIP Ahra ya? Bukankah kau bilang dia hanya anak beasiswa disekolahnya?" Tanya salah satu teman Ahra

" Aku tidak tahu! Aku akan mencari tahu! Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di kelas VIP bahkan sekelas dengan Junsu sunbae!" Ucap Ahra tidak terima, dia akan menanyakan semua pada eommanya sepulang sekolah nanti

Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong dan Junsu sampai kelasnya, dia mengusap rambut Jaejoong sebelum pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kita ke sini Yun?" Jaejoong bertanya saat pulang sekolah mereka mengampiri sebuah gedung bertuliskan Elementary School

" Menunggu Changmin dan Jungkook. Mereka terbiasa dijemput olehku sepulang sekolah"

" Oh..."

" Hyung!"

Tak lama Changmin datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho, dia berlari dari gedung Junior High School menuju gedung adik bungsunya.

" Kau sudah sampai" Ucap Yunho

" Annyeong Min" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeong hyung"

Tak lama siswa sekolah dasar mulai keluar dan Jaejoong melihat Jungkook tengah berbicara dengan beberapa temannya sembari berjalan kearah hyung - hyungnya berada. Beginilah kegiatan Yunho setiap hari, menjemput adik - adiknya walaupun mereka akan menaiki mobil yang berbeda untuk pulang.

Setelahnya Yunho dan yang lain berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Jaejoong masih tidak menyangka bisa sekolah di tempat yang sangat elit seperti ini, bahkan sekolah ini memiliki kebun bunga! Astaga... Sekolah ini benar - benar luas!

" Eh?" Saat asyik melihat - lihat sekitarnya Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap satu titik

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Kyuhyun!" Pekik Jaejoong

Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menoleh dan menatap kaget pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong kenal dengan dengan Kyuhyun dan dia langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

" Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Apa kabar?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada gembiranya

" Aku..." Kyuhyun melirik kebelakang tubuh Jaejoong dan dia melihat sesosok namja yang dihindarinya dan bertanya dalam hati kenapa Jaejoong bisa bersama keluarga Jung " Baik hyung, hyung kenapa disini?"

" Aku sekolah disini sekarang"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, kau juga?"

" Ya, aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Kau murid VIP hyung?"

" Ne, dari mana kau tahu?"

" Murid VIP memakai dasi berwarna hitam sedangkan murid biasa memakai dasi berwarna dongker hyung"

" Oh..."

Jadi itu sebabnya Junsu tahu Ahra dari kelas biasa? Karena dasinya. Jaejoong kemudian melihat kearah dasi Kyuhyun, hitam.

" Kau juga?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku murid beasiswa hyung"

" Tapi VIP! Otakmu pasti sangat encer Kyu"

" Biasa saja hyung"

" Siapa?"

Suara rendah itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak, Yunho sudah ada disampingnya.

" Dia Kyuhyun, adik temanku"

" An-annyeong Yunho sunbae" Sapa Kyuhyun

" Kau kenal Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

" A-aku hanya tahu hyung tapi tidak pernah berhadapan langsung" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup

" Aku akan menemui kakakmu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut? Yun, boleh aku mengajak Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata penuh binar

" Tentu" Jawab Yunho

" Ti-tidak usah hyung"

" Ayo! Sudah lama kita tidak berbincang bukan?"

Akhirnya dengan paksaan Jaejoong, Kyuhyun berjalan bersama keluarga Jung. Changmin dan Jungkook menaiki mobil sedan menuju rumahnya sedangkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menuju kedai tempat Jaejoong janjian dengan kawan - kawannya.

Dalam perjalanan Yunho yang duduk didepan memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong mengobrol nyaman dengan Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat lembut dan perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Yunho melihat lagi sisi baik yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di kedai langganan Jaejoong, mereka melihat siswa - siswi berseragam sekolah DongBang sudah ada di dalam kedai dan langsung menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong.

" Joongie!"

" Hey Hosiki"

" Eoh? Kyu?"

" Hyung"

Kyuhyun menghampiri namja yang dipanggil Hosiki oleh Jaejoong.

" Kau bersama Joongie?" Tanya namja itu

" Ne, dia bersekolah di Toho juga" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Mwo?!" Teman - teman Jaejoong terpekik kaget minus Yoochun yang sudah bertukar cerita dengan Jaejoong tadi pagi

" Jadi kau pindah ke sana, bersama adikmu?"

" Tidak"

" Lalu... Siapa yang ada dibelakangmu Jae?" Tanya salah seorang yeoja

" Eh?" Jaejoong langsung berdiri disamping disamping Yunho

" Aku Jung Yunho yang mulai kemarin adalah pasangan Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya

" Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya salah seorang teman Jaejoong pada Jaejoong

" Kami... Sudah menikah"

" Mwo!"

.

.

.

Setelah kericuhan dan ketidakpercayaan berita yang disampaikan oleh Jaejoong mereka pun makan bersama, menyatukan lima meja persegi agar bisa makan bersama. Dan mereka bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong menikah dengan seorang Jung!

" Aku Jung Hoseok kakak dari Kyuhyun" Ucap salah seorang teman Jaejoong berambut bentuk jamur

" Bukankah Kyuhyun bermarga Cho?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

" Mereka saudara tiri Yun sama sepertiku dan Ahra" Jelas Jaejoong

" Oh..."

" Aku Jun Jihyun"

" Lee Hyukjae"

" Lee Donghae"

" Dan aku Kim Taehyung"

Satu persatu teman Jaejoong pun memperkenalkan diri, agak canggung memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

" Dan dia adalah Park Yoochun sahabatku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Salam kenal, aku Park Yoochun" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum

" Ya, aku tadi pagi tahu bahwa kau adalah sahabat Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

" Oh? Benarkah?"

" Ne, aku tadi menceritakanmu pada Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh begitu... Maaf jika kami sedikit canggung padamu Yunho sshi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah dan menikahi salah satu anggota keluarga Jung"

" Tidak apa - apa, tidak perlu canggung" Ucap Yunho

" Jadi kalian juga kenal keluarga Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kalau yang kau maksud Jung Hoseok tentu saja kau kenal bukan?" Ucap Taehyung

" Ya! Kau ini! Maksudku Jung Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Memang kau tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga Yunho sshi?" Tanya Hyukjae

" Ani" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

Teman - teman Jaejoong menepuk kening mereka masing - masing atas jawaban jujur nan polos Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum, masih ada juga orang yang tidak mengenal keluarganya? Astaga...

" Kenapa hanya dilihat Yun? Tidak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah makanan mereka datang dan Yunho memperhatikan makanan yang ada di hadapannya

" Bukan begitu..."

" Ini ramen kesukaan kami selain rasanya sangat enak harganya sangat murah untuk kami juga tteokbokki Shin ajusshi sangat nikmat" Jelas Jaejoong kemudian mengaduk ramen di depannya

" Maaf jika makanan ini tidak sesuai seleramu Yunho sshi" Ucap Yoochun

" Tidak, aku akan mencobanya" Ucap Yunho

Yunho kemudian menyumpit ramen yang ada di depannya dan dengan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Perlahan rasa ramen itu menyentuh lidahnya dan Yunho bisa merasakan rasa dari ramen itu.

" Otte?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh ramen

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum setelah berhasil menelan ramennya.

" Aku suka"

Ah~

Jaejoong lega karena Yunho menyukai ramen kedai Shin ahjusshi langganannya.

" Coba tteokbokki-nya" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah tteok dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Yunho yang diterima perlahan oleh Yunho " Pedas tidak? Kata Jung eomma kau tidak bisa makan pedas, jadi aku pesankan yang tidak terlalu pedas"

" Ini tidak terlalu pedas, aku bisa memakannya" Jawab Yunho " Kau bertanya pada eomma tentangku?"

" Jung eomma memberitahukannya saat sarapan tadi pagi" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan sebuah tteok kedalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu yang tadi dia pakai untuk menyuapi Yunho

" Oh..."

Yunho tersenyum melihat cara makan Jaejoong, dia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pinggir bibir Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong terpaku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" Aigo... Mataku..." Goda Yoochun

" Oh tidak... aku bisa mati cemburu melihatnya" Kali ini Hoseok yang menggoda

" Joongie ah, wajahmu memerah"

" Ugh... Aku iri!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya setelah digoda oleh teman - temannya

Yunho mengangkat tangannya kemudian dia mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong berulang kali. Tidak salah hari ini dia pergi untuk menemui teman - teman Jaejoong.

" Kau harus pergi menyapaku saat disekolah. Arasseo?" Ucap Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun

" Ne hyung"

" Ya sudah, aku pamit ya jangan lupa bertukar pesan denganku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Kami pasti merindukan senyumanmu itu Joongie ah" Ucap Hoseok

" Dasar playboy" Taehyung mencubit pinggang Hoseok

" Ya! Apa masalahmu eoh?! Sakit tahu"

" Bodo"

" Aku rasa kalian memang benar - benar berjodoh" Goda Yoochun

" Huek!" Taehyung dan Hoseok memasang wajah mual mereka

" Hahahahaha, kalian ini! Sudah ya! Semoga kali jodoh Hoseok ah, Taehyung ah"

" Yak Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terkekeh sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil bersama dengan Yunho. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong melihat keluar jendela, dia selalu melewati jalan ini sepulang sekolah untuk bekerja ditempat Yoo ahjumma ditoko bunga, ngomong - ngomong soal itu...

" Ng Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong takut - takut

" Ya?"

" Bisakah kita berhenti diujung gang?"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku... Ingin berpamitan dengan Yoo ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong, dia ingat ucapan Mrs. Jung tadi pagi dimana Jaejoong dilarang untuk bekerja part time lagi

" Siapa?"

" Pemilik toko bunga tempatku bekerja part time"

" Oh araseo"

Setelahnya Yunho meminta sang supir untuk berhenti ditempat yang Jaejoong inginkan. Jaejoong keluar dari mobil setelah berhenti, dia langsung masuk ke sebuah toko bunga diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

" Yoo ahjumma" Panggil Jaejoong

" Oh, Joongie"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Seseorang tadi ke tokonya tadi pagi dan memberitahukan bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi bisa bekerja di toko bunganya.

" Maafkan aku ahjumma, aku tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi"

" Tidak apa - apa Joongie, ahjumma yakin itu terbaik untukmu. Apalagi kau sudah pindah sekolah bukan?"

" Ahjumma tahu darimana?"

" Tadi pagi, seseorang datang mengaku sebagai eommamu dan memberitahu bahwa kau sudah pindah sekolah dan tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi"

" Eoh?"

" Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik - baik Joongie ah"

" Pasti ahjumma"

" Lalu siapa namja disampingmu eoh? Kenapa tidak dikenalkan?"

" Annyeong ahjumma, aku Yunho. Jaejoong sudah menikah denganku dan itu adalah alasan utama Jaejoong tidak bisa bekerja lagi"

" Mwo?"

Sang ahjumma itu menatap kaget kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah merona.

" Joongie kau..."

" N-ne ahjumma, kami sudah menikah"

" Kenapa?"

" Semua prosesnya cepat ahjumma, maaf tidak mengundang ahjumma karena memang aku tidak mengundang teman - temanku"

" Tidak apa - apa Joongie ah, hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak"

" Hehehe" Jaejoong menunjukkan cengirannya pada Yoo ahjumma

.

.

.

" Tidak turun Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah mereka sampai di halaman mansion Jung

" Katakan saja pada eomma bahwa aku akan pulang saat makan malam"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh kemudian dia keluar dari mobil. Menunggu mobil itu bergerak menjauh darinya barulah dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Kau sudah pulang Joongie ah?"

Suara Mrs. Kim langsung menyapa pendengarannya Jaejoong memasuki mansion keluarga Jung.

" Ne eomma dan Yunho bilang dia akan pulang saat makan malam" Jawab Jaejong

" Oh... Sudah biasa, lalu kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Eomma baru akan ke dapur untuk meminta para maid memasak makan malam"

" Hmmm... Eomma"

" Ne? Kau ingin apa?"

" Bolehkah aku memasak?"

" Eh?"

Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali.

.

.

.

" Kami pulang"

Jaejoong langsung berlari ke arah pintu utama saat mendengar suara Mr. Jung. Dia melihat appa mertuanya tengah berdiri bersama Yunho yang baru saja melepaskan sepatunya.

" Selamat datang appa, Yun"

Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil tas yang dibawa Yunho kemudian berlari kedalam mansion, Yunho hanya menatap bingung Jaejoong karena dia tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu.

" Hahahahaha, kajja kita masuk" Ajak Mr. Jung yang tahu maksud Jaejoong

Mrs. Jung menghampiri suaminya dan mengambil tas dari tangan suaminya kemudian menyuruh seorang maid untuk menaruh tas itu ke dalam ruang kerja Mr. Jung.

" Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa masakannya banyak sekali?" Tanya Mr. Jung saat melihat banyak makanan tersaj dimeja makan mereka

" Ini masakan spesial, duduklah kalian berdua" Pinta Mrs. Jung kemudian tersenyum

Yunho dan Mr. Jung menuruti Mrs. Jung, mereka duduk sembari menunggu tiga orang anggota keluarga mereka.

" Mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho

" Sedang pergi ke kamar Minnie dan Kookie sepertinya"

" Oh"

Dan tak lama mereka mendengar suara penuh kebahagiaan dari tiga orang yang mereka tunggu, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Jungkook.

" Makanan yang kalian puji tadi adalah masakan Jaejoong. Dia memasak untuk makan malam hari" Jelas Mrs. Jung setelah mereka semua melahap habis makanan yang ada di meja makan

" Jinjja?" Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya " Ini enak sekali Joongie ah"

" Terima kasih appa, ini hanya masakan yang Joongie sering masak"

" Wah, daebakk! Benar kan Yun?"

" Hum, makanannya bisa dimakan" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kenapa Yunho tidak memujinya dan hanya mengatakan makanan buatannya bisa dimakan? Masakannya kan memang bisa dimakan.

" Aigo... Joongie ah, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu. Menggemaskan" Ucap Mrs. Jung menahan rasa ingin mencubit kedua pipi Jaejoong

Sedangkan Yunho melirik bagaimana ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan tadi, ya... Eommanya benar, Jaejoong menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada kamar yang dia tempati, sangat minimalis namun nyaman. Disamping kanan dan kiri tempat tidur itu ada meja nakas dan diatasnya ditaruh lampu tidur serta figura dimasing - masing meja nakas.

Pada meja nakas samping Jaejoong, dia meliat figura berisikan foto Yunho bersama kedua adiknya disebuah ruangan yang dibelakangnya terdapat rak buku tinggi menjulang, mungkin perpustakaan?

Sedangkan meja nakas satu lagi terdapat figura berisikan foto Yunho serta kedua orangtuanya, sepertinya foto itu sudah lama karena Yunho terlihat sangat muda difoto itu.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jaejoong melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sudah menggunakan piyama suteranya yang berwarna hitam. Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring disamping jaejoong.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa - apa, hanya menatap langit - langit kamar Yunho dan sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho.

" Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho

Sepertinya dia mulai hafal gestur Jaejoong saat akan bertanya namun ragu.

" Ani, hanya..."

" Ya?"

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sungguh senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan"

" Hmm?" Yunho menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong, dia bisa meliat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sempurna dari samping

" Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hari ini, aku pikir hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untukku"

" Oh..." Yunho kembali menatap langit - langit kamarnya " Kau tahu?"

" Ya?" Kali ini Jaejoong menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Yunho

" Bukan hanya kau yang melakukan adaptasi terhadap sekelilingmu. Tapi aku juga, aku mencoba beradaptasi dengan keberadaanmu. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain di kamarku" Ucap Yunho pelan kemudian menoleh kearah Jaejoong

Wajah mereka berdua berhadapan namun wajah Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

" Kenapa?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kamarku sekalipun itu kedua adikku yah... Walau kadang dalam keadaan terdesak mereka masuk namun tetap izin padaku"

" ..."

" Bahkan orangtuaku hanya beberapa kali masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kamar ini... Sangat bearti bagiku karena kamar ini duniaku"

" Maaf Yun, karena aku masuk ke dalam sini padahal aku hanya orang yang baru kau kenal"

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau bukan orang asing. Eomma memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku pasti dengan alasan yang kuat. Aku membiarkanmu masuk kemari karena kau adalah pasanganku sekarang dan kau berhak atas kamar ini juga, kau sekarang ada dalam duniaku"

" Yunho..."

" Cobalah beradaptasi lebih baik lagi besok dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena dalam pernikahan bukan hanya ada satu orang didalamnya, tapi dua orang dan aku ingin kita bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini"

Senyum Jaejoong berkembang, tadi dia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang Yunho katakan, syukurlah jika Yunho sudah mengerti terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong berharap dia dan Yunho bisa lebih baik esok hari. Bisa makin mengenal satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" Dan..."

" Ne?" Pemikiran Jaejoong langsung buyar saat mendengar suara rendah Yunho

" Masakanmu enak, aku menyukainya. Tidurlah sudah larut, selamat malam"

 **Sreett**

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia berbaring memunggungi Jaejoong yang masih mencerna ucapan Yunho. Dan butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa mencerna ucapan Yunho. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup, dia senang sekali Yunho mengatakan hal itu, membuat dadanya menghangat.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih Yun" Ucap Jaejoong pelan kemudian membenarkan posisinya " Selamat malam, mimpi indah Yun" Lanjutnya kemudian memejamkan mata

Pernikahan ini bukan hanya Jaejoong yang menjalaninya bukan? Semoga esok hubungannya dengan Yunho akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annnnnyyeeeeeooonnnggg!

Pure udh update dan Cho mau ff ini fluff aja ya? Bosen sama angst tapi Cho mau update ff yang hurt - hurt gimana gitu... Hehehehehe

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Juney532 (udh diupdatekan ya), ismi mimi (fighting!), blurybeat (sip sip), yuran (liad chap dpn ya), QuinnessA (iya, Cho udh ada di wattpad kok), dheaniyuu (sip), misschokyulate2 (iy nih), nabratz (pastinya...), akiramia44 (nado fighting!), kimRyan2124 (liad chap dpn oke), mimimi (sabar...), lee sunri hyun (bang Mimin sama Kookie udh d jls in di chap kmrn kyknya. kyknya. Tinggal Suie sama Ahra)**

 **Bestin84 (Ahra kan cuma selingan aja disini hahahaa), Yikyung (sip), akuadalahsider (iya, makasih udh baca), Nickyun (iy dong, siapa yang bisa nolak Jaemma hahahahaha), Himawari23 (makasih), uknowme2309 (Mwo? Kapan? Apanya? Makasih ya udh baca ff gaje Cho. Sip deh), boojaebear2601 (ga kok, ini fluff kyk na. Cho udh ada si watty tuh hehehe), changmin's girl (g janji ya hahahaha),**

 **Ayam Ungu (semoga aja... dpnya unyu kkkk), bijin YJS (sip deh), GaemGyu92 (doain aja semoga Jaemma bae" aja di ff ini), YunJae Lover (doain aj ya), Princess Jae (iya, beberapa ff Cho udh ada di wattpad kok), Choikim1310 (maacih), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (Yuk, jambak bersama kkkkkk), shipper89 (sip deh), alby. Chun (cubit aja! Kkkkk), Your fans (ne, soalnya Cho kan ketik ff yang laen jg, jadi lama deh hahahaha)**

 **.**

 **Para Guest, yang udah follow, fav juga para SiDer**

 **.**

Sekali lagi makasih ya #bow

Maaf juga kalo ada yang belom ke tulis atau salah penulisan namanya.

Oh! Selamat hari raya idul fitri ya, walau telat cho minta maap lahir dan batin semoga Cho bisa update lebih cepat besok - besok hahahahaha. #amin

Oke,

Chap dpn ada kejelasan antara Junsu, Ahra dan salah satu adik Yunho. Kkkkkk...

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 17 Juni 2016**


	4. Chapter 3 :Merasa Canggung Dan Benarkah?

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jaejoong melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi sudah menggunakan piyama suteranya yang berwarna hitam. Namja tinggi itu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring disamping jaejoong.

Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa - apa, hanya menatap langit - langit kamar Yunho dan sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho.

" Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho

Sepertinya dia mulai hafal gestur Jaejoong saat akan bertanya namun ragu.

" Ani, hanya..."

" Ya?"

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sungguh senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan"

" Hmm?" Yunho menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong, dia bisa meliat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sempurna dari samping

" Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hari ini, aku pikir hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untukku"

" Oh..." Yunho kembali menatap langit - langit kamarnya " Kau tahu?"

" Ya?" Kali ini Jaejoong menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Yunho

" Bukan hanya kau yang melakukan adaptasi terhadap sekelilingmu. Tapi aku juga, aku mencoba beradaptasi dengan keberadaanmu. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang lain di kamarku" Ucap Yunho pelan kemudian menoleh kearah Jaejoong

Wajah mereka berdua berhadapan namun wajah Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

" Kenapa?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kamarku sekalipun itu kedua adikku yah... Walau kadang dalam keadaan terdesak mereka masuk namun tetap izin padaku"

" ..."

" Bahkan orangtuaku hanya beberapa kali masuk ke dalam kamar ini. Kamar ini... Sangat bearti bagiku karena kamar ini duniaku"

" Maaf Yun, karena aku masuk ke dalam sini padahal aku hanya orang yang baru kau kenal"

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau bukan orang asing. Eomma memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingku pasti dengan alasan yang kuat. Aku membiarkanmu masuk kemari karena kau adalah pasanganku sekarang dan kau berhak atas kamar ini juga, kau sekarang ada dalam duniaku"

" Yunho..."

" Cobalah beradaptasi lebih baik lagi besok dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena dalam pernikahan bukan hanya ada satu orang didalamnya, tapi dua orang dan aku ingin kita bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini"

Senyum Jaejoong berkembang, tadi dia juga ingin mengatakan hal yang Yunho katakan, syukurlah jika Yunho sudah mengerti terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong berharap dia dan Yunho bisa lebih baik esok hari. Bisa makin mengenal satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" Dan..."

" Ne?" Pemikiran Jaejoong langsung buyar saat mendengar suara rendah Yunho

" Masakanmu enak, aku menyukainya. Tidurlah sudah larut, selamat malam"

 **Sreett**

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia berbaring memunggungi Jaejoong yang masih mencerna ucapan Yunho. Dan butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa mencerna ucapan Yunho. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup, dia senang sekali Yunho mengatakan hal itu, membuat dadanya menghangat.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih Yun" Ucap Jaejoong pelan kemudian membenarkan posisinya " Selamat malam, mimpi indah Yun" Lanjutnya kemudian memejamkan mata

Pernikahan ini bukan hanya Jaejoong yang menjalaninya bukan? Semoga esok hubungannya dengan Yunho akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 : Merasa Canggung Dan Benarkah? ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah memikirkan hal ini selama hampir seminggu tinggal dengan Yunho, satu sikap Yunho yang dia tidak mengerti. Yunho benar – benar orang yang berbeda jika berhadapan dengannya, dia sedikit melembut pada Jaejoong tapi jika dengan orang lain sungguh... Auranya sangat berbeda, bagaimana mengucapkannya? Dingin?

Oh yah...

Itu yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat ini, tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Sudah seminggu bersama Yunho tapi mereka kerap kali merasa canggung dan aneh jika sedang berdua saja. Contohnya saja tadi pagi saat mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan didalam kamar, Jaejoong hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Yunho terlihat bingung.

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan hal itu dilihat oleh Junsu, pelajaran sebelum istirahat sebenarnya mereka sudah diberikan tugas, hanya saja Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikannya dan siap dikumpulkan. Siswa dan siswi yang sekelas dengan Jaejoong juga sudah beberapa orang yang menyelesaikan tugas mereka dan mengobrol bersama yang lain. Junsu yang mendengar helaan nafas Jaejoong menoleh.

" Kenapa?"

Karena jarak duduk yang sedikit jauh, Junsu memutuskan untuk menggeser kursinya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Aniya..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Bertengkar dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, bertengkar? Bicara saja masih kaku dan canggung bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar?

" Bukan" Lirih Jaejoong

" Lalu? Kau bisa bercerita padaku Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia senang bisa mendapatkan teman sebaik Junsu disini. Teman – teman sekelasnya yang lain selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis atau cemburu, itu yang dikatakan Junsu saat mereka menatap Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli, yang penting dia tidak mengganggu mereka.

" Aku... Hmmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya" Ucap Jaejoong bingung

" Kenapa?"

" Junsu ah... Apa kau pernah... Ah bukan, apa Yunho bersikap canggung padamu?"

" Mwo?"

" Yahhh... Kau tahu? Canggung..."

" Hal itu ya"

Junsu merasa itu memang hal serius karena Yunho yang dia kenal memang bersikap dingin dan ketika ada orang yang masuk kedalam kedunianya yang kaku itu pasti dia merasa canggung.

" Tapi aku lihat dia sesekali menggandeng tanganmu" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, dia hanya diam kemudian menggandeng tanganku"

" Hmm... Yunho itu pendiam Jae, sulit didekati. Aku saja butuh waktu hampir satu tahun untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya. Ah ani... Selama ini aku yang lebih banyak bicara padanya dan membiarkan dia mendengar semua ceritaku"

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada Junsu, hampir satu tahun? Lama sekali...

" Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa kok. Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagiku agar dia bisa menuruti keinginanku seperti... Hm... Mengelus kepalaku saat aku sedih, atau pergi bersamaku saat aku merasa ingin ditemani"

" Tiga tahun?"

" Dan kau hanya memerlukan waktu tidak lebih dari dua hari untuk membuatnya mengelus kepalamu bukan? Dia juga lebih banyak bicara padamu"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, apa yang dikatakan Junsu memang benar apa adanya. Yunho lebih banyak bicara padanya.

" Kalau kau ingin rasa canggung hilang, coba saja habiskan banyak waktu berdua dan mengobrol bersama. Astaga! Itu pasti romantis sekali! Kyaa~~~~" Junsu menahan pekikannya agar tidak terlalu keras

" Tapi... Masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kami obrolkan kita hanya berdua saja"

" Astaga..." Junsu menepuk keningnya, dia lupa Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang banyak bercerita, itu kesimpulan yang dia ambil setelah seminggu mengenal Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho serta Junsu saat ini berada di kafetaria dan sedang memilih makanan. Jaejoong dengan senang hati memilih makanan yang ada disana. Hari ini dia memilih memakan bulgogi dan daging panggang serta nasi. Dia melirik Yunho yang ternyata mengambil spagetti sedangkan Junsu mengambil seafood.

" Kau suka pasta Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka sudah duduk bersama, dia ingin mulai mengobrol dengan Yunho agar kecanggungan diantara mereka menipis

" Ya"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas, bukan Jaejoong juga sih... Yunho juga...

" Kau bisa memasak Jae?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan ceria

" Pasta juga?"

" Ya, aku bisa membuatnya"

" Nah! Kalau begitu kau bisa memasak pasta untuk Yunho nanti"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangar kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Junsu menatap Yunho dan memberikan kode padanya namun Yunho malah mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

 **DUGH**

" Awh"

Yunho meringis karena Junsu menendang kakinya dari bawah meja, namja itu tidak tahu kenapa Junsu menendang kakinya.

" Yun? Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang bingung karena mendengar ringisan Yunho

" Aniya, tidak apa – apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu"

" Ne"

Junsu meruntuki kebodohan dan kekakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yunho yang dia kenal memang seperti ini.

" Jae!"

Saat mereka melanjutkan makan, seseorang memanggil Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu menoleh, dia melihat adik tirinya berdiri didepan pintu kafetaria.

" Aku akan menghampirinya dulu" Ucap jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju Ahra " Ada apa?"

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di kelas VIP eoh?" Tanya Ahra langsung namun dia sedikit berbisik agar tidak kedengaran oleh siapapun

" Eomonim menempatkanku disini Ahra, aku juga tidak tahu"

" Alasan. Aku ingin kau meminta pada keluarga Jung untuk memindahkanku kedalam kelas VIP"

" Mwo? Ma-mana bisa begitu?"

" Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku harus pindah ke kelas VIP. Masa hanya kau saja yang pindah! Pokoknya aku mau pindah juga, eomma juga sudah tahu dan dia ingin aku ada di kelas VIP"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia sangat tahu sifat keras kepala Ahra. Dia akan terus merengek sampai keinginannya tercapai. Tapi, meminta keluarga Jung memindahkannya ke kelas VIP? Apakah itu tidak berlebihan?

" Akan aku pikirkan" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

" Jangan hanya dipikirkan tapi kau juga harus bertindak!"

" Arasseo"

" Jae, ada apa?"

Jaejoong dan Ahra langsung menoleh kearah beakangnya, Junsu sedang berdiri menyedekapkan tangannya.

" Suie, tidak ada apa – apa" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya kau! Masih saja tidak sopan memanggil kakakmu seperti itu! Tidak ada sopan santun, lain kali kau harus lebih sopan"

" Ma-maafkan aku Junsu sunbae"

" Kenapa minta maaf padaku! Minta maaflah pada Jaejoong"

" Ne" Ahra kemudian menatap Jaejoong

" Sudahlah, Ahra ya... Kembalilah ke kelas, aku akan memikirkan permintaanmu tadi"

" Terima kasih" Ahra kemudian tersenyum

Dia pun pamit dengan sopan pada Junsu kemudian pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Sedangkan Junsu langsung menggandeng Jaejoong kembali menuju tempat makan mereka.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya" Jawab Jaejoong dengan pelan kemudian melanjutkan makannya

Yunho menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong namun dia diam saja, mungkin dia lebih baik menunggu Jaejoong untuk bercerita terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada didalam mobil sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong menikmati pemandangan luar kaca jendelanya. Yunho hari ini tidak ada kegiatan di perusahaan appanya sehingga mereka bisa pulang bersama.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho

" Ya?" Yunho menutup bukunya dan menatap Jaejoong

" Bisakah kita pergi makan es krim?" Tanya Jaejoong kali ini dia menatap Yunho

" Es krim?"

" Ne, ajak Changmin juga Jungkook. Boleh?"

" Ya" jawab Yunho kemudian tersenyum tipis

Akhirnya mereka mampir kesebuah kedai es krim, mengajak Changmin dan Jungkook untuk makan bersama dan mengobrol. Sedangkan Yunho menikmati es krim yang dia makan dengan sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi senang Jaejoong saat memakan es krim. Rasanya sangat menenangkan hatinya.

Setelahnya mereka pulang dan disambut pertanyaan Mrs. Jung tentang kemana mereka pergi dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya. Karena hari masih sore, setelah mengganti pakaian Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk – duduk dihalaman belakang, didekat kolam renang milik keluarga Jung.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi malas itu, dia kembali memikirkan permintaan Ahra untuk pindah ke kelas VIP. Apakah berlebihan jika dia meminta hal itu pada keluarga Jung? Bagaimana nanti tanggapan mereka?

" Sedang apa?"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Yunho yang memakai kaos santai tipis berwarna putih dan celana diatas lutut.

" Yunho..."

Jaejoong membenarkan duduknya dan menggeleng pelan.

" Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku biasa kesini jika tidak ada kegiatan, aku akan berenang"

" Mwo?"

Tiba – tiba Yunho membuka kaosnya dan membuat Jaejoong menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Dia malu! Tapi tidak bagi Yunho yang sudah terbiasa seperti ini jika berenang.

" Wae?"

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya dan dia melihat Yunho sudah berada didalam kolam, air itu tinggi karena menutupi dada Yunho.

" An-aniya" Jawab jaejoong gugup

" Mau berenang?"

" Aku tidak bisa berenang"

" Oh... Baiklah..."

Setelahnya Yunho mulai berenang, salah satu olah raga kesukaannya adalah berenang dan dia sangat menikmati kegiatannya ini.

Jaejoong memperhatikan gerakan Yunho yang sedang berenang itu, terlihat menakjubkan, dirinya tidak henti – hentinya memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh atletis sang suami.

" Jaejoong hyung"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, dia melihat Changmin serta Jungkook berdiri disampingnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

" Tidak berenang?" Tanya Jungkook

" Ani, aku tidak bisa berenang"

" Oh..."

Changmin dan Jungkook kemudian membuka kaos mereka dan memanggil hyungnya untuk mendekat. Jaejoong ditarik untuk berdiri oleh Changmin dan dia mengikuti keinginan namja itu. Mereka bersenda gurau dan saat Yunho sudah dekat dengan mereka...

 **BYUURR**

" Kyyyaaa!"

" Omo!"

Mereka mendorong Jaejoong kedalam kolam dan tertawa senang, sedangkan Jaejoong mencoba menggapai apa yang ada disekitarnya. Untung saja Yunho dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu tidak panik. Jaejoong dengan reflek melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, dia sungguh takut saat ini.

" YA!" Pekik Yunho

" Hahahahaha... Mianhae! Habis aku ingin sekali mengerjai Jaejoong hyung" Ucap Changmin disela tertawanya

" Jaejoong tidak bisa berenang tahu!" Ucap Yunho dengan nada kesal

" Kami tahu makanya kami memanggil hyung agar bisa menolongnya" Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum

" Kalian ini!"

Yunho merasakan detak jantung yang cepat dari namja yang sedang dia peluk, berdebar sangat kencang, apa Jaejoong setakut itu?

" Jae, gwaenchana?"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Jae hyung, gwaenchana? Kami minta maaf, sebenarnya kami melakukannya untuk mendekatkan kalian"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jaejoong membatu, mendekatkan mereka? Apa kedua adik Yunho juga sadar ada jarak antara dirinya dan Yunho?

Perlahan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya namun tangannya tetap memeluk leher Yunho, dia melihat wajah sendu Jungkook. Tidak tega juga melihatnya jadi Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Terima kasih sudah peduli pada kami Jungkook ah... Tapi bagaimana kalau aku sampai tenggelam?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Makanya tadi aku minta maaf"

" Arasseo, gwaenchana Changmin ah, Jungkook ah"

" Dan lihat... Kalian jadi dekat bukan? Sampai berpelukan seperti itu?"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong yang tersadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Yunho namun Yunho tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Jaejoong, dia hanya takut Jaejoong kembali panik.

" Ciyeee~~~ Wajah Jae hyung merah!" Goda Changmin

" Hahahahahaha..." Jungkook pun ikut tertawa

Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah parah pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak namun saat dirinya melirik kearah Yunho, dia melihat namja itu tengah tersenyum pada kedua adiknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian kedua adik Yunho itu masuk kedalam kolam untuk berenang dan bermain air.

" Yu-yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

Wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat saat ini, Yunho seakan terhipnotis dengan mata yang ada didepannya. Begitu indah...

" Ung... Aku ingin keluar dari sini" Ucap Jejoong

" Oh arasseo"

Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya dengan mudah hingga Jaejoong duduk dipinggir kolam. Jaejoong tentu saja kaget dengan perbuatan Yunho, apa tubuhnya seringan itu hingga Yunho bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah? Ugh...

" Gantilah pakaianmu"

" Humm... Ak-"

" Jae hyung mau kemana? Disini saja dulu!" Pekik Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong duduk dipinggir kolam

" Ne?"

" Kita kan belum selesai bermain!"

Mendengar permintaan Changmin, Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, akhirnya dia duduk dipinggir kolam dengan kakinya menjulur kedalam kolam itu.

" Kau gampang sekali menuruti keinginan mereka?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku tidak tega menolak mereka apalagi mereka memintanya dengan senyuman" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

Yunho benar – benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, Jaejoong benar – benar terlihat tulus dengan semua ini. Semoga saja, dia bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

Sore itu dihabiskan mereka berempat bermain dikolam, saling siram menyiram dan berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang kembali masuk kedalam air karena Changmin serta Jungkook yang menariknya. Yunho membantu Jaejoong yang ketakutan berada didalam air dan menyerang balik kedua adik Yunho.

Menyenangkan...

.

.

.

" Kalian main seru sekali hari ini" Ucap Mrs. Jung, dialah yang membuat acara mereka terhenti karena waktu sudah sangat sore

" Ne eomma, kami senang bisa bermain dengan Jae hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Bukan bermain, kalian menyerangku" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Tapi menyenangkan hyung!" Pekik Jungkook dengan senang, mau tak mau Jaejoong akhirnya terkekeh melihat kelakukan Jungkook

Setelah makan malam itu selesai, Jaejoong dan Yunho naik bersiap untuk tidur. Bergantian memakai kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur dalam diam. Jaejoong masih membayangkan acara main airnya sore ini, dia senang bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yunho.

" Kenapa tersenyum?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Aku hanya merasa senang dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini Yun" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

" Oh..." Yunho kembali menatap langit – langit kamarnya " Minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

" Tidak, kenapa?"

" Kau ingin pergi?"

" Kemana?"

" Kau dulu pergi kemana saat libur?"

" Aku hanya dirumah saja, belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Menyapu, memasak, membersihkan rumah..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya sembari tadi menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Lalu apa yang dilakukan eomma dan adik tirinya dirumah?

" Tapi, saat sore kadang Yoochun dan teman – teman lain datang ke rumah dan mengajakku main. Paling tidak berjalan – jalan disekitar, makan eskrim bersama, makan tteokbokki atau hanya mengobrl di taman dekat rumah"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, kegiatan Jaejoong bisa dibilang banyak karena selain kerja sampingan dia juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

" Kenapa kau bekerja sambilan, apa eommamu tidak memberikan uang?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh?"

Jaejoong terdiam, apa dia harus menceritakan bagaimana sang keluarga tiri memperlakukannya selama ini? Bagaimana ini? Bukankah mamanya pernah mengancamnya?

" Kenapa diam?" Tanya Yunho

Dia menatap Jaejoong yang terkesiap dan menatapnya dengan gugup. Ada bulir keringat juga yang mengalir pada pelipis Jaejoong padahal suhu kamar Yunho lumayan dingin malam ini.

" Itu... Aku... Ng... Aku belajar mandiri dan untuk menambah uang jajanku saja" Jawab Jaejoong

Dan entah kenapa Yunho menangkap sebuah keganjilan dan mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tengah berbohong padanya saat ini. Dia harus bercerita pada sang eomma besok.

" Oh... Jadi... Kau tidak keberatan kalau minggu ini kita pergi bukan?"

" Eh? Kemana?"

" Entahlah, hanya berjalan – jalan saja"

" Bersama Changmin dan Jungkook?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia sudah tidak begitu gugup lagi sekarang

" Tidak, hanya berdua. Kau dan aku"

" Eh..."

" Sekarang kau tidulah, sudah malam"

Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tidur dengan memunggungi Jaejoong.

 _' Pergi, berdua? OMO!'_ Pekik batin Jaejoong dengan heboh

Jaejoong memperhatikan punggung Yunho, ingin menyentuhnya karena ingin bertanya tapi dibatalkannya karena melihat gerak naik turun tubuh Yunho yang sudah stabil. Yunho sudah tertidur dan kalau boleh jujur jantung Jaejoong berdebar halus saat memperhatikan bagaimana tegapnya punggung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, dengan semangat Jaejoong pergi ke sekolah dan menceritakan semua pada Junsu termasuk ajakan Yunho padanya.

" Kencan"

" M-mwo? Bu-bukan hanya jalan – jalan Suie ah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aish, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jalan – jalan berdua bersama pasanganmu itu kencan namanya"

" Eoh?"

" Kau belum menyadari eoh? Mungkin ini salah satu cara Yunho agar bisa dekat denganmu. Yah... Paling tidak kecanggungan diantara kalian berkurang, kau harus menghargai inisiatifnya Jae ah"

" Be-benarkah?"

" Tentu saja, sekarang giliranmu untuk bertindak. Berjuanglah. Oke?"

" N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang merona entah karena apa

.

.

.

Jaejoong gugup!

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia bertukar cerita dengan Junsu dan memastikan acara jalan – jalannya nanti tidak gagal atau Jaejoong yang malah membuat Yunho malu. Ugh... Dia tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi dia terus meminta saran pada Junsu dan dengan senang hati namja gempal itu memberikan sarannya.

Malam ini Jaejoong membawakan susu untuk Yunho yang masih berada diruang kerja appanya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Bukankah besok mereka harus pergi ke sekolah? Kenapa Yunho masih mengerjakan tugas kantor hingga malam begini?

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kerja Mr. Jung dan dia tidak mendapati Yunho duduk disana. Sepertinya dia tengah sibuk mencari buku pada lemari – lemari yang berjejer rapi seperti ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya. Jaaejoong tahu itu karena dia mendengar suara Yunho tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, berbicara dengan siapa?

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat namun dia tidak ingin terlihat. Dia melihat Yunho tengah berdiri dipojok ruangan, membelakanginya sembari bertelepon dengan seseorang.

" Ya, aku tahu. Sudahlah Su... Sudah malam, aku sudah ingat apa saja yang harus aku lakukan minggu nanti"

 **DEG!**

 _' Minggu? Bukankah hari minggu nanti_ _kami_ _akan pergi bersama?'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Ya, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau memiliki ide ini. Aku tahu bahwa pendekatan itu bagus dan saranmu untuk pergi berdua benar – benar..."

 _' Jadi, ide itu bukan inisiatif dari Yunho sendiri?'_ Kembali Jaejoong membatin

" Ya, semoga saja. Ya sudah, terima kasih atas idemu walaupun aku lebih suka berada dirumah dan membaca buku. ya... Ya... Kau sangat tahu aku bukan?"

Jaejoong berjalan mundur saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Yunho. Dipikirannya sekarang dia ingin pergi dari ruang kerja itu, tidak seharusnya dia pergi kesana kalau akhirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Harusnya Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia belum bisa menembus pagar yang dibuat oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari kedalam kamarnya, dia memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya erat – erat. Dia mulai berpikir negatif, bahwa Yunho melakukan ini karena terpaksa dan jika Junsu tidak menyuruhnya maka Yunho tidak akan melakukannya, tidak akan mengajaknya jalan – jalan.

Junsu...

Kenapa namja yang telah berteman dengannya itu begitu perhatian padanya ah tidak... Junsu memang perhatian pada Yunho tapi...

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa matanya terasa sangat panas saat memikirkan mereka berdua. Tidak... Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka pada Junsu tapi...

" Hiks..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Untuk apa? Toh... Mereka melakukan semua ini karena paksaan, benar bukan? Tapi kenapa rasanya menyakitkan?

Jaejoong menahan isak tangisnya, dan makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut, dia merindukan eommanya, tiba – tiba saja begitu merindukannya. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan eommanya...

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau menaruh susu diruang kerja tadi malam?"

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang saat ini tengah membaca buku didalam mobil, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

" Ya, aku masuk dan karena aku tidak menemukanmu aku menaruhnya dimeja dan langsung pergi" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang tidak semangat

Hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Yunho, namja itu menutup bukunya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Ada apa?"

" Aniya.. Tidak ada apa – apa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan matanya menatap keluar jendela

" Yakin?"

" Ya"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya saat dia tidak lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho, dia melamun sembari menatap pemandnagan dari dalam mobil.

Saat sampai Jaejoong langsung berpamitan pada Yunho juga kedua adiknya, Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jaejoong tidak semangat seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, ada apa? Semoga saja Junsu bisa menaikkan mood Jaejoong.

" Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Junsu yah"

Gerakan Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu kelasnya terhenti saat mendengar seorang yeoja mengatakan hal itu pada Junsu.

" Mwo?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar suara Junsu yang agak datar.

" Kau pasti benci melihat Jaejoong dekat dengan Yunho"

Jaejoong membeku, kakinya seakan terpaku pada lantai dan dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

" Ne, katakan saja yang sebenarnya Junsu yah..." Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar yeoja yang lain

" Apa maksud kalian?"

" Kau... Menyukai Yunho bukan?"

Benarkah?

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Jeng jeng! Annyeong!

#Lambaijaricantik

Gimana kelanjutannya? Apa nasib si oom bebek bakal sama kyk di Voice? Atau ada sesuatu antara Yunpa dan oom bebek? Mmmm... hayooo... kasih masukan biar Cho gampang bikin lanjutannya haahahaa

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Dewi15 (sip), MinJ7 (Hmm.. masih lama kyknya), phabo uniq (makasih ya udah baca ff gaje cho ^^ doain aja ini mpreg ya! Hahaha), Jj (sip sip), danatebh (yoosu? Ada ga ya disini kkkk), KimJaeYoungie (sekyuuutt Cho ga? #plakk), sukhyu (sip deh), akiramia44 (bang mimin udah Cho kandangin #ups yoosu? Doain aja ya), fans jj (doain aja ya, hwaiting!), Kozato (hmm... cho pertimbangin ya ^^makasih udah baca ff gaje cho hehehe), inasaragi (iya, cho selalu semangat deh ^^),**

 **Mimimi (doain aja biar penghalangnya ilang satu -satu ya?), yunjae heart (iya, ini udah mau masuk konflik. Rencananya emang ff yang ini ga panjang – panjang kok hwaiting lah pokonya eonn), kimRyan2124 (hmm... semoga ajayang halangin cepet ilang kkkk), ismi mimi (udah mulai muncul nih hwaiting!), shim shia (yoosu? Changkyu #smirk... Doain aja ya), KH (iya, makasih udah diingetin ya makasih juga udah baca ff cho ^^),**

 **dianarositadewi4 (mpreg? Dipertimbangkan ya ^^), bijin YJS (masa sih... liad chap depan ya ^^), choikim1310 (hmm... liad chap depan), MyBooLoveBear (iya... sama", cho juga lagi nunggu home :p), rin (ga drama kok, manis semanis Cho #huek, tenang aja... kkk), araniyab (merekakan emang saling melengkapai hehehe), ruixi1 (amiiinnn), 909596 (makasih ya udah suka), GaemGyu92 (vhope? Neee~~~ kyk na gitu, kookie? Sama cho lah hahahaha#gampar doain biar Jaemma ga Cho siksa ya! hahahahah #smirk**

 **.**

 **Makasih untuk para Guest, yang udah follow dan fav, para SiDer #bow**

 **.**

Hmm... **Pertama** , untuk Guest yang nanya soal kepindahan Cho ke wattpad, Cho emang update disana tapi diutamakan di ffn kok karena Cho pertama bikin disini dan ga bisa ninggalin kalian gitu aja ahhh~~~~ Co cweett kkkkk... Intinya mah, Cho tetep cinta ffn kok ^^

Kedua, buat **Guest** yang **males** baca karena ada anggota BTS-nya... Mianhae... Karena kayaknya anggota BTS bakalan ada di ff Cho selanjut- selanjutnya soalnya Cho lagi kesemsem sama BTS? So... Ada lagi yang keberatan Cho masukin anggota BTS di semua ff Cho nantinya?

Tolong saran dan kritiknya soal hal ini ya, biar sama – sama enak Cho sama kalian #bow

.

Udah... Cape... Cho masih banyak utang ff yang belom kebayar soalnya. Apa lagi Back Seat-nya Yoosu yang ga Cho update – update :(

Tetep kasih Cho semangat buat update ff yang selanjutnya ya ^^

.

See u next chap

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 29 Agustus 2016**


	5. Believe and Confident

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau menaruh susu diruang kerja tadi malam?"

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang saat ini tengah membaca buku didalam mobil, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

" Ya, aku masuk dan karena aku tidak menemukanmu aku menaruhnya dimeja dan langsung pergi" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nadanya yang tidak semangat

Hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Yunho, namja itu menutup bukunya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Ada apa?"

" Aniya.. Tidak ada apa – apa" Jawab Jaejoong dengan matanya menatap keluar jendela

" Yakin?"

" Ya"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya saat dia tidak lagi mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho, dia melamun sembari menatap pemandnagan dari dalam mobil.

Saat sampai Jaejoong langsung berpamitan pada Yunho juga kedua adiknya, Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jaejoong tidak semangat seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, ada apa? Semoga saja Junsu bisa menaikkan mood Jaejoong.

" Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Junsu yah"

Gerakan Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu kelasnya terhenti saat mendengar seorang yeoja mengatakan hal itu pada Junsu.

" Mwo?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar suara Junsu yang agak datar.

" Kau pasti benci melihat Jaejoong dekat dengan Yunho"

Jaejoong membeku, kakinya seakan terpaku pada lantai dan dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

" Ne, katakan saja yang sebenarnya Junsu yah..." Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar yeoja yang lain

" Apa maksud kalian?"

" Kau... Menyukai Yunho bukan?"

Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Believe And Confident ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku menyukai Yunho"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, aku memang menyukai Yunho!"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya setelah mendengarkan jawaban Junsu, dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Junsu menyukai Yunho... Yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini adalah lari dari sini, tidak mungkin dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan menganggap dia tidak mendengar apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak!

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menunduk hingga tanpa disadari menabrak seseorang tapi dia tetap berjalan tanpa melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Sedangkan namja yang dia tabrak mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali sebelum dia sadar siapa yang telah menabraknya.

" Jae hyung?" Lirih namja itu

Jaejoong berjalan cepat kearah gerbang sekolahnya, tidak memperdulikan bel sekolah yang sepuluh menit lagi akan berbunyi. Setelah sampai gerbang dia berlari ke halte bus terdekat, dia ingin menjauh dari sini. Tidak ingin berada dikawasan orang kaya itu.

Jaejoong langsung menaiki bus dan duduk dipaling belakang bagian bus kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus, dia memperhatikan sekolah mewah nan megah itu dari dalam bus, harusnya dia sadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak pantas ada disana.

Dan soal Junsu...

Sungguh dia tidak tahu jika Junsu menyukai Yunho, Junsu sangat baik padanya. Memberikan saran dan selalu mendengarkan ceritanya yang berhubungan dengan Yunho. Tapi harusnya dia memang lebih sadar diri akan keadaan sekitar. Harusnya dia melihat bagaimana Junsu menatap Yunho, bagaimana perlakuan Yunho pada Junsu. Apakah Junsu merasa sakit hati setiap hari Jaejoong menceritakan hubungannya dengan Yunho?

Kenapa pula dia harus hadir diantara dua orang itu? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong hadir sebagai orang ketiga diantara mereka. Tapi... Memangnya kenapa? Dia melakukan pernikahaan ini bukan karena cinta bukan? Tapi kenapa rasanya menyakitkan saat tahu temannya menyukai Yunho? Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan?

" Aku tidak menyukainya bukan? Aku hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin agar pernikahan kami tidak berakhir dengan cepat. Benar bukan?" Lirih Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Sekitar dua puluh menit Jaejoong turun dari bus, dia berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang dia kenal, sangat kenal. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia merindukan tempat ini padahal belum lama dia meninggalkan tempat ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat dia sampai disebuah rumah minimalis dilapisi sebuah gerbang berwana coklat. Tangannya memegang tali tas sekolahnya dengan erat dan melihat gerbang itu dengan tatapan sendu. Haruskah dia masuk? Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh mamanya jika dia masuk kedalam rumah?

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit bagi Jaejoong untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, dia akhirnya berjalan pelan kearah lain. Sebuah taman dekat rumahnya, taman tempat dulu biasa dia menyendiri atau tempat istirahatnya dikala lelah menyergapi tubuhnya. Jaejoong duduk disebuah ayunan dan menggerakkannya pelan.

Dia ingat pernah kemari saat dia benar – benar kelelahan karena mengerjakan tugas rumahnya yang menumpuk, saat dia diminta sang mama berbelanja dengan senang hati Jaejoong keluar dari rumah karena dengan begitu dia bisa beristirahat di taman walaupun pulangnya dia dimarahi karena terlalu lama berbelanja.

" Eomma... Appa... Bogoshippo..." Lirihnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong benar – benar merindukan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, dia ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya walaupun itu hanya dalam mimpi. Jaejoong tahu dia sedang mengalami _Home Sick_ , rindu pada rumah dimana ada appa dan eommanya berada.

" Hiks..."

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat memikirkan kedua orangtuanya belum lagi dia memikirkan Junsu kembali, dia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang jahat karena telah merebut Yunho tapi dia tidak mau menyerahkan Yunho begitu saja karena dia ingin rumah tangganya hanya terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

 **TES**

 **TES**

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, setetes air itu mengenai hidungnya dan Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa langit diatasnya sangatlah gelap. Dia jadi bingung harus kemana pergi dan akhirnya dia bangkit dari sana berjalan ketempat yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

.

.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Ne, sebentar..."

 **CEKLEK**

" Omo? Jaejoongie?"

" Annyeong ahjumma"

" Ayo cepat masuk, hujannya sudah akan deras"

" Gomawo"

Jaejoong memasuki rumah sederhana itu, dia mengikuti seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan eomma dari temannya, dia duduk disebuah kursi sementara sang ahjumma itu mengambilkan handuk untuk Jaejoong.

" Cepat keringkan rambutmu Jae, nanti sakit" Ucap sang ahjumma memberikan sebuah handuk pada Jaejoong

" Terima kasih ahjumma"

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena gerimis tadi. Sedangkan sang ahjumma kembali kedapur untuk membuatkan Jaejoong secangkir teh hangat.

" Yoochun tidak bilang kau akan kemari"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, dia memang tidak mengabari siapapun kemari bukan? Ahjumma yang ada didepannya ini adalah eomma dari Yoochun. Seorang yeoja paruh baya baik hati yang menganggap Jaejoong anaknya, memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik dan sesekali memeluk Jaejoong dikala Jaejoong sedih.

" Ne, aku dadakan pergi kesini ahjumma" Jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih

" Aigo... Sana ke kamar Yoochun, ganti pakaianmu dan istirahat saja. Ahjumma pikir kau membutuhkannya saat ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum, Park ahjumma memang mengerti dirinya, dia berdiri untuk memeluk Park ahjumma dan pergi ke kamar Yoochun untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sampai dikamar Yoochun, dia langsung mengambil pakaian Yoochun yang pasti kebesaran dipakai olehnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Lalu dia naik keatas tempat tidur Yoochun yang disampingnya menampilkan pemandangan hujan yang mulai lebat, serta petir yang mulai terdengar kencang. Jaejoong memperhatikannya dalam diam, dia sangat berterima kasih karena Park ahjumma mengizinkannya beristirahat disini.

Jaejoong perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya tapi matanya tetap menatap keluar jendela, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa masalah seperti ini membuat dirinya sesak? Kenapa harus Yunho? Kenapa harus Junsu?

Jaejoong merasa pusing hingga dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan lama kelamaan dia malah hanyut dan tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya membuat kue, ternyata dia tertidur"

Yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari Yoochun itu mendekat dan mengambil sebuah selimut dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong.

" Tidur dan istirahatlah Joongie..." Lirihnya kemudian mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jaejoong " Jja, waktunya membuat kue untuk Chunnie dan Joongie..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Tidak bisa dihubungi, ck"

Namja itu berdecak kesal, sudah kesekian kalinya dia menghubungi pasangannya namun ponselnya tidak aktif, ingin melacaknya tapi percuma, tidak akan bisa jika ponsel yang dilacak tidak aktif.

" Joongie kemana ya? Yun, cepat cari dia"

" Aku tahu Su"

Yunho dan Junsu, kedua namja itu tengah sibuk mencari Jaejoong. Junsu mengira Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini dan saat dia ke kafetaria untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, Yunho malah bertanya dimana Jaejoong dan mereka mulai mencari Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di pinggir lapangan olah raga, Yunho sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Junsu menggigiti kuku- kukunya.

" Bagaimana kalau Joongie diculik? Astaga! Andwe Yun!"

" Diamlah, kau berisik membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi"

" Ish! Aigo... Gerimis Yun"

" Aku tahu"

Junsu memukul Yunho dengan kencang kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan paniknya mengundang seseorang yang sedang membereskan bola yang dipakai saat jam pelajaran olah raganya tadi menatap mereka bingung. Tapi setelah mendengar nama yang dia kenal, dengan ragu dia menghampiri Yunho dan Junsu.

" Ma-maaf sunbae"

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang ada didepannya, dia kenal namja ini! OH! Adik dari teman Jaejoong. Sedangkan Junsu mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengenal namja yang ada didepannya ini.

" Ya?"

" Apa sunbae mencari Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya namja itu, Kyuhyun

" Kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datarnya

" Ng... Tadi pagi aku dan dia bertabrakan di koridor dekat kelasnya dan dia berlari begitu saja"

" Mwo?" Yunho dan Junsu menatap Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak tahu dia ingin pergi kemana tapi aku melihatnya keluar gerbang" Lanjut Kyuhyun

" Kenapa tidak kau hentikan?"

" Aku pikir dia terburu – buru karena ada yang ketinggalan, dia bahkan tidak melihatku" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan takut – takut karena Yunho terlihat menyeramkan saat ini

" Aish" Yunho mengacak rambutnya kasar

" Ngomong – ngomong kau siapa ya?" Tanya Junsu

" Oh! Mianhae sunbae, aku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Dia adik dari teman Jaejoong" Jelas Yunho

" Oh..."

" Kira – kira dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin Yoochun hyung tahu" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Kau benar! Kau punya nomor ponselnya?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia kembali membuka mulutnya.

" Aku bisa menelepon Hoseok hyung, dia sekelas dengan Yoochun hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Oh! Ayo kita telepon dia" Ucap Junsu dengan semangat

" Tapi ponselku di kelas" Kyuhyun menampilkan cengirannya

" Kajja, ambil ponselmu"

Akhirnya Yunho dan Junsu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke gedung Junior High School karena memang disanalah Kyuhyun belajar. Tapi sebelum Yunho dan Junsu menyusul masuk kedalam kelas suara yang dia kenal membuatnya terdiam dan menahan Junsu untuk tidak masuk kedalam kelas Kyuhyun.

" Eoh? Si peringkat satu sudah kembali ternyata"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, ini suara adiknya.

" Changmin sshi..." Ucap Junsu pelan

" Hey anak beasiswa, dizaman modern ini kenapa ponselmu masih ketinggalan begini eoh?"

" Ke-kembalikan ponselku! Aku sedang membutuhkannya"

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia mendengar suara tertawaan yang keras dari dalam kelas Kyuhyun dan itu bukan hanya suara Changmin tapi mungkin teman – teman sekelas Changmin.

" Kembalikan!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Ambil saja kalau bisa"

Yunho dan Junsu bisa mendengar riuhnya kelas Kyuhyun dan Junsu sudah gemas ingin masuk tapi Yunho masih menahannya sampai mereka melihat sebuah ponsel keluaran lama ada depan mereka, sepertinya ponsel itu ditendang hingga tergelincir ke luar kelas.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, berjalan untuk mengambil ponsel itu bertepatan juga dengan seseorang berlari keluar kelas sepertinya hendak mengambil ponsel itu namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Yunho mengambil ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

" Sunbae..." Cicit Kyuhyun

" Jadi ini yang kau lakukan disekolah Jung Changmin?" Yunho menatap tajam adiknya yang tengah duduk dimeja paling depan kelasnya

Dibelakangnya Junsu ikut menatap tajam Changmin, tidak menyangka Changmin berlaku seperti itu padahal didepan mereka Changmin menunjukkan sikap yang baik.

" Hy-hyung..." Changmin mendadak gugup

" Ponselmu Kyu"

Yunho menyerahkan ponsel yang dia pegang pada Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam adiknya. Siapa yang mengajari adiknya berbuat seperti itu eoh?

" Ayo Kyu" Ajak Yunho matanya tetap menatap Changmin " Kita bicara di rumah"

Yunho berjalan mendahului mereka sedangkan Junsu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berjalan dibersamanya dibelakang Yunho. Changmin mematung, dia tidak mengerti ada urusan apa hyungnya dengan Kyuhyun hingga membawa Kyuhyun seperti itu dan lagi... Habislah riwayatnya nanti di rumah.

Diujung koridor mereka bertiga berhenti dan Kyuhyun mulai menelepon hyungnya, semoga saja diangkat. Junsu memandang keluar jendela dimana hujan mulai membasahi tanah, rasa khawatir menyelusup didalam hati Junsu.

" Hyung!"

"..."

" Buat jadi loadspeaker Kyu"

" N-ne"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan loud speaker ponselnya.

" Ada apa Kyunie?"

" Hyung, apa Yoochun hyung ada?"

" Ya, disedang tidur"

" Tidur?"

" Ya, pelajaran sebelum istirahat kosong dan Yoochun tidur sampai jam istirahat ini"

" Bangunkan hyung, aku ingin bicara penting"

" Penting?"

" Cepatlah hyung"

" Arasseo"

Terdengar suara kencang seperti orang yang sedang menggebrak meja lalu pekikan terdengar setelahnya suara tertawa terdengar sangat kencang.

" Yeobosseo? Kyu? Ada apa?"

Suara Yoochun terdengar dan segera Yunho mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun.

" Apa Jaejoong memberikan kabar padamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Eoh? Nugu?" Yoochun terdengar bingung

" Aku Yunho"

" Eh? Yunho? Ani... Joongie tidak mengabariku? Kenapa?"

" Dia tidak ada disekolah"

" Eh... Mwo? Kemana dia?"

" Ponselnya tidak aktif, aku pikir kau tahu dia dimana karena kau adalah sahabatnya"

" Humm... Apa Joongie terlihat muram?"

" Ya, tadi pagi aku melihat dia tidak bersemangat"

" Menangis tidak?"

" Aku tidak tahu"

" Ck... Anak itu... Apa pulang sekolah kau bisa ke sekolahku?"

" Untuk?"

" Sepertinya aku tahu dia dimana tapi aku akan pastikan dulu"

" Eoh? Kenapa tidak sekarang"

" Joongie yang sedang sedih tidak mau diganggu siapapun termasuk aku sebagai sahabatnya. Pulang sekolah temui aku saja"

Yunho menatap Junsu dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menuruti Yoochun? Kenapa hatinya terasa tidak tenang memikirkan Jaejoong yang tidak ada?

" Turuti saja Yun" Ucap Junsu

" Tapi..."

" Joongie tidak akan kenapa – napa tapi yah... Dia gampang sakit jika kehujanan dan sekarang hujan deras" Ucap Yoochun

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dimana ternyata hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Jaejoong gampang sakit jika kehujanan?

" Tenanglah, dia tidak akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Kita bertemu pulang sekolah oke?"

" Baiklah" Ucap Yunho akhirnya

 **PIK**

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan mengembalikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menerimanya dan hendak beranjak dari sana.

" Apa Changmin sering memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho

Kyuhyun diam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencoba bungkam.

" Katakan saja Kyu, tidak usah takut" Kali ini Junsu yang bersuara

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia kemudian menunduk. Harusnya dia menyuruh Yunho dan Junsu dilapangan saja dan dia mengambil ponselnya, tapi... Ugh... Kyuhyun bingung.

" Ayo kami antar ke kelas" Ucap Junsu

" Terima kasih Junsu sunbae, ak-aku bisa sendiri"

" Tidak, kami akan mengantarmu. Kau mengenalku eoh?"

" Ne, aku tahu nama sunbae"

" Aish, panggil aku dan Yunho hyung saja oke? Kajja kami antar"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun jalan diantara Yunho dan Junsu, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Debaran jantungnya terasa sangat cepat. Astaga... Mimpi apa dia hingga diapit dua namja populer sekolahnya?

" Nanti pulang sekolah, tunggulah digerbang. Aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami" Ucap Yunho

" Eh?"

Yunho dengan tegas membuka pintu kelas Kyuhyun dan semua mata menatapnya terutama Changmin yang jantungnya hampir copot melihat wajah menyeramkan Yunho.

" Yunho sshi? Kau mencari adikmu?" Tanya sang guru yang ada di dalam ruangan

Ah~

Bel ternyata sudah berbunyi dan seorang guru tengah berdiri ditengah kelas, Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Maaf saenim, saya tadi ada keperluan dengan Kyuhyun hingga membawanya keluar" Jawab Yunho dengan sopan walaupun nadanya terdengar datar

" Oh, masuklah Kyu" Ucap sang guru

" N-ne"

Kyuhyun segera masuk dan duduk pada tempat duduknya yang ada dipojok ruanganya sedangkan Yunho masih berdiri didepan pintu membuat sang guru bingung.

" Dan kalian semua, jaga sikap kalian jika masih mau sekolah disini" Ucap Yunho tegas kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya pada sang guru dan pergi dari sana diikuti Junsu

 _'Mati aku...'_ Lirih salah satu namja dalam ruang kelas itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin

Changmin kemudian menoleh untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan pakaian olah raganya. Namja berambut ikal itu sudah fokus pada guru yang sedang memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas. Dia melihat sebal kearah Kyuhyun, sangat sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Junsu berjalan kearah gerbang Junior High School, tempat mereka bisa bertemu dengan Changmin dan Jungkook. Yang pertama datang adalah Jungkook kemudian Changmin dan yang terakhir adalah Kyuhyun.

" Kalian pulanglah dulu, hyung ada urusan" Ucap Yunho

" Ne hyung" Ucap Jungkook kemudian menatap bingung pada namja berambut ikal yang berdiri disamping Junsu " Hmmm? Urusan sama dia?" Tanyanya

" Bukan, pulanglah. Sampaikan pada eomma aku akan pulang secepatnya"

" Hyung tidak ke kantor appa?" Tanya Jungkook

" Tidak, hyung ada urusan"

" Arasseo"

Mereka berlima jalan beriringin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang, biasanya Changmin akan banyak mengoceh namun siang ini Jungkook bingung karena hyung keduanya ini banyak diam dan dia pikir hyungnya itu sedang memikirkan tugas sekolah. Setelah memastikan mobil Changmin dan Jungkook pergi, Yunho akhirnya meminta sang supir menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Yoochun.

" Yu-yunho hyung" Panggil Kyuhyun, dia duduk disamping Junsu sedangkan Yunho duduk disamping supirnya.

" Ya?"

" Tadi Yoochun hyung mengirimkan pesan"

" Apa?"

" Katanya, dia tahu keberadaan Jaejoong hyung jadi jangan khawatir"

" Baguslah"

Yunho mendesah kemudian menatap keluar jendela, dia bersyukur Yoochun tahu dimana Jaejoong. Sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran itu dirinya merasa tidak tenang, ada sesuatu yang dia tidak mengerti. Sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jaejoong.

" Kyu, kau bilang tadi pagi kau bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong, benarkan?"

" Ya hyung, sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi dekat kelasnya"

Junsu memutar otaknya, jadi Jaejoong tadi pagi sudah hampir sampai dikelasnya namun berlari keluar kembali. Apa... Junsu membulatkan matanya, semoga saja dugaannya salah...

" Kenapa Su?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya..."

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia takut apa yang dia duga benar... Habislah riwayatmu Junsu...

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam mewah itu behenti dekat sekolah Yoochun, mereka menuju Yoochun keluar gerbang. Dan tak lama Yoochun keluar bersama dua orang temannya, Yunho keluar dari mobil diikuti Junsu dan Kyuhyun.

" Terima kasih Yunho sshi sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun" Ucap Hoseok selaku kakak Kyuhyun

" Bukan masalah besar, terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyu. Tapi aku masih butuh bantuanmu" Ucap Yunho kemudian menatap Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemberhentian berikutnya adalah rumah Yoochun, Yunho diberitahu Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong ada dirumahnya, sedang tidur. Yoochun tadi menelepon eommanya untuk menanyakan soal Jaejoong dan syukurlah Jaejoong ada disana.

" Eomma, aku pulang"

" Ne, selamat datang"

Yeoja paruh baya itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat dua orang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia kemudian menatap Yoochun meminta penjelasan.

" Ini Yunho, suami Jaejoong dan Junsu, teman Jaejoong di sekolahnya yang baru"

" Ah~" Mrs. Park mengaggukkan kepalanya

" Joongie eodie?"

" Masih tidur, kalian masuk dan ahjumma akan menyiapkan minuman dulu"

Yunho dan Junsu mengikuti Yoochun yang membawa mereka keruang tengah rumah mungil itu, Junsu menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, ini pertama kalinya dia mendatangi rumah yang mungil (menurutnya). Dan dia merasa nyaman... Dia suka ada disini walaupun baru beberapa menit.

" Aku ingin langsung menemui Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berdiri dan mengajak Yunho menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Sedangkan Junsu tetap di bawah ditemani eomma dari Yoochun.

 **CEKLEK**

Yoochun membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan membukanya lebar, membiarkan Yunho masuk sedangkan dia pergid ari sana, tidak mau mengganggu keduanya. Setelah Yoochun menutup pintu, Yunho mendekat kearah tempat tidur Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum melihat namja yang membuatnya khawatir itu tidur dengan nyenyak, dia kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan menatap wajah damai yang ada didepannya, dia mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Kau senang disini hum?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat ruang yang terbilang cukup kecil itu kemudian kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong, rasanya halus dan menyenangkan. Yunho menyukai hal itu, dia ingin terus merasakan helaian rambut Jaejoong tapi perlahan mata namja yang ada didepannya terbuka. Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dan melihat Jaejoong mengusap pelan matanya.

" Sudah bangun hum?"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lebar – lebar, dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Suara Yunho! Dan benar saja, Jaejoong melihat namja yang merupakan pasangan hidupnya itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tengah menatapnya lembut.

Jaejoong menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi hidungnya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali. Tadi dia merasa ada yang mengelus puncak kepalanya berkali – kali, dia rasa itu adalah Yoochun tapi Yoochun jarang menunjukkan sikap seperti itu padanya saat membuka mata malah Yunho yang tampak di depannya.

" Bangunlah, kita pulang" Ucap Yunho pelan

Pulang?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar, dia tidak mau pulang. Dengan perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung " Bicaralah, aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau hanya diam"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan perlahan duduk, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bingung dengan keadaannya, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

" Katakan saja" Ucap Yunho

" Yun..."

" Ya?"

" Aku ingin ada disini" Cicit Jaejoong pelan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk

" Ada apa? Ada masalah apa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa dia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagii tadi? Bagaimana pendapat Yunho nanti?

" Katakan saja, aku adalah pasanganmu sekarang Jae dan aku tidak mau kau menutupi apapun dariku"

" Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Jaejoong mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho

" Ya, tanya saja"

" Apa rencana untuk pergi besok bukan inisiatif darimu?"

Yunho menatap lembut Jaejoong, tangannya terangkat untuk kembali mengelus helaian halus rambut Jaejoong dan itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

" Ya, Junsu yang memiliki ide itu"

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau menurutinya? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak suka"

" Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus, seminggu ini aku masih merasa canggung dan Junsu menyarankan untuk mengajakmu pergi untuk membuat kita dekat, aku pikir itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus untuk kita"

" Kenapa saat Junsu menyarankannya kau baru melakukannya Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lirih

" Aku sudah memikirkannya hanya saja... Junsu meyakinkan bahwa pergi denganmu adalah ide yang sangat bagus"

" Junsu... Benar – benar mengerti dirimu ya..." Lirih Jaejoong, kenapa juga dia harus terdengar menyedihkan seperti ini sih?

" Ya, tentu... Dia sudah lama ada disampingku, pasti dia mengerti diriku dengan baik"

Jaejoong kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu membuat hatinya mendadak terasa seakan tercubit ya?

" Bagaimana jika Junsu menyukaimu Yun?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan amat sangat pelan

" Ha?" Yunho tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong

" Bagaimana..." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan lekat " Jika Junsu menyukaimu?"

Yunho cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang Jaejoong tanyakan, tapi dirinya hanya diam, menelisik mata bulat yang ada di depannya. Kenapa dirinya merasa sakit melihat mata yang biasanya bersinar itu menjadi kelam? Dan lihat, matanya sembab. Apa Jaejoong menangis sepanjang hari?

 **CEKLEK**

Baru saja Yunho akan membuka mulutnya, pintu kamar Yoochun terbuka. Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Junsu masuk dengan wajah sendu.

" Junsu" Ucap Jeajoong kaget

" Maafkan aku Joongie" Ucap Junsu

Junsu masuk kedalam kamar diikuti oleh Yoochun, sedangkan Yunho menatap bingung Junsu kemudian kembali beralih pada Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatap Junsu.

" Tidak Junsu, sepertinya aku yang salah" Lirih Jaejoong

" Mwo?! Aniya! Kau pasti salah dengar tadi pagi!" Pekik Junsu

" Ne?"

" Apa kau mendengar semua percakapan kami?" Tanya Junsu

" Hanya sampai kau berkata kalau kau menyukai Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, jadi... Ini semua ada kaitannya dengan Junsu? Yunho kembali menatap Junsu yang sudah ada didekat tempat tidur.

" Minggir Jung, ini urusanku" Ucap Junsu

" Ck..."

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur dan Junsu menggantikan posisi Yunho saat ini, dia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

" Aku memang menyukai Yunho, jika tidak menyukainya kenapa aku bisa bertahan sebagai sahabatnya sampai sekarang?" Ucap Junsu kemudian dia tersenyum lembut

" Ta-tapi..."

" Aku menyukainya sebatas sahabat saja Joongie ah... Mungkin orang lain melihatnya seperti kami adalah sepasang kekasih tapi aku sendiri tidak mau memiliki kekasih sedinging gunung es" Ucap Junsu

" Junsu..."

" Percayalah padaku, aku tidak membohongimu. Sumpah, aku memiliki tipe idealku sendiri untuk mencari kekasih dan Yunho tidak ada dalam daftarku walaupun namja di dunia ini hanya tinggal dia" Ucap Junsu menatap lurus kedalam mata Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam, dia menatap Junsu mencari kebohongan itu. Suara Junsu terdengar meyakinkan ditelinga Jaejoong. Beda lagi dengan Yunho yang menatap Junsu dengan malas, gunung es? Siapa yang dia bilang seperti itu?

" Dan soal ide, memang aku yang meyakinkan Yunho. Aku gemas pada kalian berdua yang masih canggung padahal sudah menikah" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya " Saat seminggu kemarin kau bertanya soal rasa canggungmu pada Yunho tentu saja aku sebagai sahabat Yunho langsung memberikan saran agar kau tidak kabur karena bosan pada sikap Yunho"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali, dia merasakan sebuah kelegaan setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu. Dengan pelan dia menoleh untuk menatap Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

" Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, dia sahabatku dan aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu berisik sepertinya" Ucap Yunho

" YAK!"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keduanya, harusnya Jaejoong bertanya langsung pada Junsu atau Yunho tentang semua ini bukannya kabur dari sekolah dan membuat Yunho mencarinya sampai kesini, ngomong – ngomong bagaimana bisa mereka tahu dia ada disini?

" Terima kasih Junsu... Aku percaya dan maafkan aku"

" Tidak, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf karena kesalahpahaman ini"

 **GREP  
**  
Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Junsu, membuat namja semok itu membulatkan matanya namun kemudian terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat.

" Kau sungguh hangat Joongie, aku menyukai pelukanmu" Ucap Junsu dengan jujur

" Lepaskan Jaejoong, Su" Ucap Yunho yang tidak suka Junsu memeluk Jaejoong

" Ck..."

Junsu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong namun tetap menatap Jaejoong.

" Kau harus percaya bahwa kami hanya sahabat dan kau juga harus percaya diri Joongie, kau adalah menantu keluarga Jung, percaya diri sangat dibutuhkan olehmu.. Jangan merasa cemburu padaku oke?"

" E-eh? Cem... Cemburu... Aku ti-"

" Kelakukanmu hari ini seperti seseorang yang tengah cemburu Joongie ah"

" Ak-aku..."

 **BLUSH**

Wajah merona itu tampak cantik dimata Yunho, cemburu? Bolehkan Yunho mengartikannya seperti itu? Jaejoong cemburu padanya berarti namja itu menyukainya? Benar?

" Aigo... Kau sungguh imut" Junsu mengacak surai indah Jaejoong membuat sang pemilik mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana bisa kalian tahu aku disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Soal itu... Dimana ponselmu? Kenapa tidak aktif?" Tanya Yunho

" Baterainya hampir habis jadi aku mematikannya saat perjalananku menuju rumah Yoochun" Jawab Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya kami..."

Dan Junsu mulai menceritakan semua yang mereka lalui pagi ini untuk mencari tahu Jaejoong sampai bercerita tentang kelakuan Changmin pada Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Jaejoong kaget karena Changmin adalah adik yang baik juga periang di depannya.

" Ayo pulang, eomma sudah sangat khawatir" Ucap Yunho

" Aku... Ingin menginap disini malam ini"

" Mwo?"

" Bolehkan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut – takut

" Su, Yoochun sshi, tolong tinggalkan kami" Ucap Yunho dan langsung disetujui oleh keduanya

Setelah Junsu dan Yoochun keluar, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk lebih dekat dengannya, dia menatap Jaejoong.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku ingin menginap disini Yun, aku rindu tempat ini"

" Eomma pasti khawatir"

" Aku... Ingin bercerita pada Yoochun"

" Cerita apa? Bukankah kau bisa cerita denganku?"

" Tapi ada beberapa hal yang aku hanya bisa ceritakan pada Yoochun"

" Hah..." Yunho mengela nafasnya dan itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit panik

" Jangan salah paham Yun, kami hanya bertukar cerita"

" Bukankah besok kita ada acara?"

" Soal besok..." jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Aku tidak mau sampai gagal, aku sudah membuat rencananya dan tidak ingin sampai gagal"

" Yun..."

" Begini saja, kau boleh menginap tapi besok aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia menatap sebal pada Yunho tapi pada akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Dan Jae..."

" Ya?"

" Boleh aku memelukmu?"

 **BLUSH**

Tentu saja Jaejoong merona mendengar permintaan Yunho, bagaimana bisa namja yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini mengajukan permintaan seperti itu, Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang menunduk dengan wajah meronanya. Dia perlahan menipiskan jarak mereka dan memeluk Jaejoong.

Dan...

Astaga! Jantung Jaejoong seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya saat Yunho memeluknya. Ini memang bukan pelukan pertamanya dengan Yunho hanya saja dia malu...

" Kau harus percaya padaku dan lebih percaya diri, tanyakan apa yang mengganjal didalam hatimu dan ceritakan semua padaku karena aku adalah pasanganmu Jae, selamanya..."

 **DEGH**

Selamanya? Bolehkah Jaejoong berharap dengan lata selamanya? Bolehkah dia naif menginginkan itu? Menginginkan pernikahannya abadi selamanya?

Perlahan Jaejoong menaikkan tangannya, membalas pelukan Yunho dan menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat sang suami.

" Junsu benar, pelukanmu sangat hangat dan aku menyukainya"

 **BLUSH**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Junsu yang sudah dijemput oleh supirnya. Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho sampai dekat mobil Yunho.

" Aku akan membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu besok" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

" Dan Yoochun" Yunho mulai membiasakan memanggil Yoochun tanpa embel – embel sshi

" Ya?"

" Pastikan kau tidur terpisah dari Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya

" N-ne, pasti" Jawab Yoochun

" Kami pulang ya, Joongie ingat kataku. Percaya pada kami dan kau pun harus lebih percaya diri lagi. Aku sepertinya..." Ucap Junsu namun terhenti dibelakang kalimatnya

" Ya?"

" Tidak..." Ucap Junsu dengan wajah merona

" Hati – hati" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman berkembang diwajahnya

" Aku akan kirimkan pesan jika sudah sampai rumah. Pastikan ponselmu aktif"

" Ya Yun"

Akhirnya kedua namja itu pergi dengan mobil yang berbeda, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun masuk kedalam rumah dan mengobrol sebentar bersama eomma dan appa Yoochun yang sudah pulang dari kantor dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar Yoochun.

" Chun ah..."

Jaejoong memanggil Yoochun, mereka sudah ada didalam kamar Yoochun karena sudah malam. Yoochun berbaring di bawah sedangkan Jaejoong diatas tempat tidur Yoochun.

" Apa?"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan masalah Ahra pada Yoochun dan namja itu cukup terkejut karenanya. Yoochun tahu Jaejoong pasti sangat pusing menghadapi masalah ini.

" Bicarakan saja pada Yunho" Ucap Yoochun

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahanya

" Kau sudah menikah Jae, Yunho berhak tahu semua ini. Jangan kau sembunyikan atau nanti malah ada kesalahpahaman dan Yunho tidak percaya lagi padamu"

" Bagitukah?"

" Tentu, aku tidak mau kau sedih karena hal ini. Ingat Jae, mereka hanya eomma tiri dan adik tirimu. Tidak seharusnya mereka masuk kedalam rumah tanggamu"

" Arasseo..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yoochun mengambil ponselnya yang berdiering menandakan pesan masuk dia membuka pesannya dan membulatkan matanya.

" Jae..." Panggil Yoochun

" Ya?

" Hoseok mengirimkan pesan"

" Kenapa?"

" Katanya, Yunho menjemput Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah Yunho"

" Mwo?"

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menatap Yoochun tidak percaya.

" Hoseok bertanya apa yang terjadi karena dia tidak tahu kenapa adiknya dibawa Yunho"

" Pasti masalah Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hah... Yunho terlihat dingin namun orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab kenapa adiknya seperti itu ya?"

" Changmin sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku Yoochun ah... Dia periang dan baik didepanku, aku tidak menyangka Changmin melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun"

" Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Yunho pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk keduanya"

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya yang sudah selesai di charge dan mengirimkan pesan pada Yunho.

 _'To : Yunho_

 _Apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Hoseok mengirimkan pesan katanya kau membawa Kyuhyun bersamamu?'_

Dan tak lama Yunho membalas pesan Jaejoong.

 _'From : Yunho_

 _Aku baru sampai gerbang, Kyuhyun bersamaku dan akan mengantarkannya pulang besok pagi. Tidak usah khawatir. Sudah malam, tidurlah. Jalja_ _'_

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan memperlihatkan isi pesan itu pada Yoochun, Yoochun segera mengabari Hoseok dan Jaejoong juga membalas pesan Yunho.

 _' To : Yunho_

 _Jalja Yun...'_

jaejoong akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, besok pagi dia akan pergi bersama Yunho dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hari esok. Dia menoleh kesamping, kosong. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia menikah dengan Yunho dan terbiasa melihat punggung Yunho sebelum tidur tapi kali ini dia tidak melihatnya, dia merasa sepi dan kosong? Hah...

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayo masuk"

Suara datar itu membuyarkan lamunan namja berambut ikal yang berdiri disamping Yunho, dia tercengang melihat rumah super besar yang ada di hadapannya atau dia bisa bilang ini adalah istana bukan rumah.

" N-ne"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, masuk kedalam mansion keluarga Jung dengan hati berdebar keras. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho membawanya kemari, tadi siang Yunho hanya berkata bahwa nanti malam Yunho akan membawa Kyuhyun kerumahnya namun tidak tahu untuk apa.

" Sudah pulang Yun?"

" Annyeong eomma"

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, di ruang tengah ada kedua orang tuanya dan Changmin serta Jungkook yang tengah bermain playstation. Eomma Yunho sudah tahu Jaejoong menginap dirumah temannya tapi dia bingung karena Yunho membawa seorang namja yang dia kenal bukanlah Jaejoong, jadi siapa yang Yunho bawa.

" Min ah, ada temanmu"

Yunho berdiri disamping Kyuhyun yang tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho. Teman? Bahkan dia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa duduk disamping Changmin disekolah.

" Siapa?"

Changmin menghentikan permainannya diikuti erangan kesal dari Jungkook, tapi mereka berdua segera menoleh untuk mngetahui siapa yang dibawa oleh hyung pertama mereka dan Changmin segera membulatkan matanya.

" K-kau..."

" Bawa Kyuhyun kekamarmu, dia akan menginap. Hyung harap kau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyuhyun"

" Hyung!"

" Atau hyung cerita disini saja?" Ancam Yunho

" A-arasseo" Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun " Ayo"

Kyuhyunn menatap Yunho dengan ragu, menginap? Yunho tidak bilang apapun soal itu tapi tadi Yunho memang berbisik pada hyungnya tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang dibisikkan Yunho pada hyungnya.

" Ikuti Changmin, hyung akan menyusul sebentar lagi"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan dia membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada kedua orangtua Yunho.

" Nugu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Namaku Ch-Cho Kyuhyun" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gugup

" Aigo... Naiklah ke kamar Changmin dulu" Ucap Mr. Jung, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yunho

" N-ne, terima kasih"

" Kookie ah, pergilah ke kamar. Hyung akan memeriksa pekerjaan rumahmu sebentar lagi"

" Huh..." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya namun dia menurut " Arasseo"

Tinggalah Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya, Yunho maju dan duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya dan mulai memberitahukan perilaku Changmin tadi siang di sekolah. Tentu saja keduaorangtua Yunho kaget karena Changmin adalah anak yang baik didepan mereka tapi ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Changmin dengan ketus

" Tadi hyungmu ke rumahku dan memintaku untuk ikut, aku tidak tahu dia memintaku untuk menginap" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Kau tidur dibawah, aku tidak mau satu tempat tidur denganmu"

" Aku juga tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

" Akhh... Hyung pasti menghukumku" Changmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kencang

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia melihat isi kamar Changmin yang luasnya sudah seperti ruang tengah digabung dengan kamar hyungnya dan juga kamar Kyuhyun. Sangat luas dan jangan lupa banyak sekali game – game yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin meneteskan air liurnya.

Tapi...

Changmin tadi disuruh oleh Changmin tidur dibawah, dimana? Memang kamr Changmin dilapisi karpet bulu tebal hanya saja... Changmin tega sekali menyuruhnya tidur tanpa alas.

 **CEKLEK**

Selang lima belas menit seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, Yunho masuk kedalam kamar Changmin dan melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung sedangkan Changmin sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdehem hingga membuat Changmin kaget dan berdiri.

" Kemari kalian berdua"

Yunho duduk di atas karpet berbulu itu, Kyuhyun mengikuti arahan Yunho dan duduk disamping Yunho dan Changmin duduk dihadapan hyungnya.

" Sudah minta maaf pada Kyuhyun?" Tanya sang hyung

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak suka jika dia harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

" Jung Changmin, siapa yang mengajarimu berlaku kasar seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada dinginnya dan Changmin mulai gemetar karena takut

" Hy-hyung..."

" Kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu? Apa kau merasa memiliki segalanya hingga kau berbuat sesuka hatimu?"

" Ti-tidak hyung, hyung mengajariku bahwa semua yang aku miliki sekarang adalah milik appa dan eomma. Aku tidak memiliki apa – apa"

" Lalu? Apa kau menganggap Kyuhyun rendah karena dia murid beasiswa?" Pertanyaan itu sangat menusuk untuk Changmin " Kau harusnya bisa belajar dari Kyuhyun yang bisa mendapatkan beasiswa karena usahanya, lihat nilaimu. Bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, merasa lebih baik darinya?"

" Tidak hyung..." Lirih Changmin, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

Kedua orangtua mereka memang membiarkan Yunho untuk mendidik adik – adiknya,menjadi penanggung jawab kedua adiknya karena eomma mereka tidak akan tega bertindak tegas pada Changmin dan Jungkook yang ada memanjakan mereka dengan semua yang mereka punya. Sedangkan sang appa memang sibuk, memberikan tanggung jawab pada Yunho namun dia terus memantau perkembangan ketiga anaknya.

" Lalu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun merasa kasihan juga pada Chagmin yang menatap hyungnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Changmin takut.

" Itu karena Kyu..."

" Eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa yang dia lakukan hingga Changmin menuduhnya seperti itu? Jadi karena dirinya sendiri Changmin berbuat kasar padanya?

" Kyu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dia mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang bisa membuat seorang Changmin berbuat kasar padanya. Dulu Changmin bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada tapi entah sejak kapan dia jadi berbuat kasar pada Kyuhyun. Tunggu... Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu

" Apa karena aku berkata bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu?"

Ucapan kelewat polos itu membuat Kyuhyun ditatap dua namja yang ada dihadapannya, Yunho dan Changmin. Mereka berdua menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda, Yunho dengan tatapan bingung sedangkan Changmin wajah sungguh terkejutnya.

" Tidak suka? Bisa kau ceritakan?" Tanya Yunho

" An-aniya hyung" Changmin menarik – narik pakaian Yunho yang membuat Yunho yakin ada yang ditutupi dari adiknya ini

" Diam Min atau hyung akan menambahkan hukuman untukmu"

" Arasseo..." Lirih Changmin kemudian menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi wajahnya

" Bisa kau cerita?"

" Itu... Kami memang sekelas tapi... Tidak pernah tegur sapa, lalu... Ch-changmin pernah memanggilku dan membentakku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pelan

" Lalu?" Yunho melirik – lirik kearah Changmin dan dia bisa melihat betapa merahnya telinga Changmin

" Dia membentakku dan bertanya apa aku menyukainya, reflek karena kaget aku menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak menyukainya karena takut"

" Kau tahu kenapa Changmin bertanya seperti itu?"

" Ak-aku kira dia mendengar rumor yang mengatakan aku menyukainya dan berharap lebih padanya? Aku tidak tahu... Tapi aku memang tidak menyukainya kearah sana Yunho hyung"

" Wae? Bukankah Changmin cukup populer?"

" Aku harus fokus pada pelajaran dan aku kira usiaku belum cukup untuk hal itu. Aku masih ingin belajar dan mengetahui banyak hal tapi benar.. Rumor itu salah jadi aku minta maaf jika kau terganggu dengan rumor itu Changmin"

" Jadi... Kau mengganggu Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak suka padanya Min?"

Tentu saja pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin semakin gugup dan gelisah, dia masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Yunho tahu kenapa Changmin seperti itu.

" _Well_ , kau harus menerima perkataan Kyuhyun. Hyung mau kau minta maaf padanya dan jangan mengulangi perbuatanmu. Kyuhyun bersekolah disana untuk belajar sungguh – sungguh, harusnya kau malu karena kau bisa bersekolah disana dengan bantuan appa dan eomma bukan?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sedikit kecewa pada jawaban Kyuhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun benar. Ups...

" Kau harus menerimanya walaupun sulit Min"

Tangan Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin berkali – kali dan itu membuat Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang hyung dengan pandangan sendu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan keduanya, dia hanya menatap polos kakak adik itu.

" Minta maaf dan perlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik Min, kami tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbuat kasar pada orang lain bukan?"

" N-ne"

Changmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun dan memandangnya dengan sendu, Kyuhyun tentu saja bingung namun dia senang jika memang Changmin minta maaf dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku lagi" Lirih Changmin

" Ne, gwaenchana" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum

" Kalian berteman baiklah dan Kyu... Kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau menjadi tutor Changmin?"

" N-ne?"

" Dan aku akan membayarmu untuk hal itu, jadilah tutor Changmin dan belajar bersama disini seminggu tiga kali. Kau cukup mengajarkannya saja, kau akan diantar jemput oleh supir kami nanti. Otte?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut

" Apa tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur saja dia memang ingin memiliki pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah uang jajan dan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk hyung tersayangnya

" Tentu, kami akan senang jika Changmin bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya"

" Asal Changmin tidak keberatan aku mau"

" Arasseo, dengar itu Min. berlakulah dengan baik"

" Ne hyung" Jawab Changmin pasrah

" Sudah malam, kalian tidurlah. Pinjamkan Kyuhyun piyama dan biarkan Kyuhyun tidur diatas tempat tidurmu"

" Lalu aku?" Tanya Changmin

" Kalian kan sama – sama namja, tidak apa – apa kan? Hanya malam ini saja"

" Ti-tidak apa – apa hyung, aku bisa tidur dibawah saja" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Tidak, kau tamuku. Kau tidur bersama Changmin saja, aku dengar dari hyungmu kau tidak bisa tidur jika sendirian bukan? Kamar tamu disini sangat besar tapi kau hanya sendirian disana. Dan lantai bukan tempat yang bagus untukmu, tidurlah bersama Changmin"

Yunho akhirnya keluar kamar Changmin dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, astaga... Banyak sekali ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya hari ini. Dia yang tidak suka berbicara harus menasehati orang lain? Ya ampun... Sifat Junsu yang cerewet sepertinya sudah menular padanya, lebih baik dia tidur sekarang.

Sementara itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap tidur namun mereka masih duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tapi berbeda sisi. Kyuhyun disisi kanan sedangkan Changmin disisi kiri.

" Masih tidur dengan hyung? Cih... Manja..."

" Memang salah tidur dengan hyungku? Kami biasa bersama kok" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

Membayangkannya saja membuat Changmin jengah, tidur berdua dengan hyung? Berpelukan? Hey... Minggu kemarin kau juga tidur berdua dengan Jungkook Min... Lupa? Cho ingatkan...

" Sudahlah, aku ngantuk"

Changmin akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur luasnnya itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian ikut berbaring. Dia juga sering menginap dirumah temannya dan tidur bersama – sama, tapi kenapa rasanya beda ya?

" Kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya

" Kau mengganggu"

" Maaf... Selamat tidur Changmin sshi..." Lirih Kyuhyun dan tak lama hembusan nafas teratur keluar dari mulutnya

" Tidak menyukaiku? Cih..." Gerutu Changmin

.

.

.

.

Namja itu membuka mata musangnya, dia menoleh kesamping. Kosong. Biasanya saat dia terbangun ditengah malam dia melihat sesosok namja yang tidur telentang disampingnya dan memandangnya saja bisa membuatnya nyaman dan kembali tertidur tapi malam ini dia merasa kesepian, ya sepi...

" Wae..."

Walalupun tidur saling memunggungi tapi mereka akan bangun saling berhadapan atau sama – sama telentang dan membuat Yunho senang karena ada seseorang disampingnya, belum lagi wajah jaejoong saat bangun tidur dan saat dia mengusap pelan matanya. Menggemaskan.

Yunho merasakan dadanya menghangat, dia ingin Jaejoong seera kembali tidur disampingnya dan dia bisa melihat Jaejoong saat bangun tidur. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu esok hari...

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi~~

Pure udah Cho update...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **sitimulyani186 (semoga aja gitu ya?), Natala (Hmm.. Gak ada apa – apa kok, Yunpa sama oom bebek aman disini, banyak maunya? #LemparkekandangtanteAhra), phabo uniq (sip deh), ichimita1 (iya, tulus kok ^^), Chwanggg (amiinn), unknowme2309 (makasih ya... iya ntar Cho usaha in ada si BAP Belo, eh maksunya Zelo kkkk kalo ff Changkyu untuk saat ini ada Warmth, gigit jari ndiri ya jgn jarinya Cho ntar Cho ga bisa nulis hehehehe yaelah, komen panjang juga ga ngapa – ngapa Cho mah ikhlas hahaha), dheaniyuu (gak kok ^^), chwangkyuwoozi (iyooo~~ Cho disini, cast nya nanti makin rame kalo semua kpop masuk kkkk, Yunjae utama lah sama ChangKyu kkk),**

 **QuinessA (sip deh), akiramia44 (sifat Jaemma disini bakalan... Hmm.. Gimana ya? Liad chap depan oke?), eL Ree (behhh... kenapa sama oom bebeknya cho? #Plaakk), ang always (keliatannya biasa aja kok ^^), Dewi15 (sip), Galaxy Yunjae (iya, home lanjut kok ^^), CassieFujho12 (ga kok, dia temen Jaemma), danatebh (iya, cho selalu semangat kok ^^), ruixi1 (ga kok ^^), meybi (ga lah...), shanzec (iya, mereka cuma iri kok ^^), kimRyan2124 (hmm.. udah ketawan yaa), bijin YJS (iya, pasti dia tegar kok ^^), ParkRinHyun-Uchiha (ayoo... Ceburin dia kelaut mati? Hahahaha... nado hwaiting!), mha. Feibudey (sipooo),**

 **Silvi682 (annyeong, salam kenal juga ^^ Cho kan JaenistaLover tentu aja suka nyiksa Jaemma hahahahaha #Plakk Cho ga tersinggung kok, Cho senang ada yang kasih saran malah kalo ada kritik lebih bagus? Hehehehe Cho pasti semangat kok buat nulis), choikim1310 (udang dibalik bakwan mau dong, laper hahaha...), Yunjae Heart (udah terjawab ya eonn... sip sip sip, Cho semangat kok ^^), Gaem Gyu92 (oom bebek mah pasti suka sama Yunpa tapi~~ Cuma sebatas temen aje yee~~),**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para Guest dan SiDer,**

 **makasih ya #bow**

 **maaf jika Cho salah nulis atau malah gak ada Cho tulis**

 **.**

Jadi... Selanjutnya Cho update Begin ya? Kalo ga salah? Hehehehe...

Sebenernya chap ini mau di kasih judul bahasa indonesia tapi kyk na cho kurang suka, percaya dan percaya diri? Lebih enak believe and confident, hah... padahal Cho mau nya pake bahasa indo buat judul chap ini tapi ya sudahlah, semoga kalian suka ne?

Jja... See u next chap?

Chuu~~~

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin. 10 Oktober 2016**


	6. Kencan Dan Sebuah Kemajuan?

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : T

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho akhirnya keluar kamar Changmin dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, astaga... Banyak sekali ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya hari ini. Dia yang tidak suka berbicara harus menasehati orang lain? Ya ampun... Sifat Junsu yang cerewet sepertinya sudah menular padanya, lebih baik dia tidur sekarang.

Sementara itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap tidur namun mereka masih duduk dipinggir tempat tidur tapi berbeda sisi. Kyuhyun disisi kanan sedangkan Changmin disisi kiri.

" Masih tidur dengan hyung? Cih... Manja..."

" Memang salah tidur dengan hyungku? Kami biasa bersama kok" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan

Membayangkannya saja membuat Changmin jengah, tidur berdua dengan hyung? Berpelukan? Hey... Minggu kemarin kau juga tidur berdua dengan Jungkook Min... Lupa? Cho ingatkan...

" Sudahlah, aku ngantuk"

Changmin akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur luasnnya itu, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian ikut berbaring. Dia juga sering menginap dirumah temannya dan tidur bersama – sama, tapi kenapa rasanya beda ya?

" Kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya

" Kau mengganggu"

" Maaf... Selamat tidur Changmin sshi..." Lirih Kyuhyun dan tak lama hembusan nafas teratur keluar dari mulutnya

" Tidak menyukaiku? Cih..." Gerutu Changmin

.

.

.

.

Namja itu membuka mata musangnya, dia menoleh kesamping. Kosong. Biasanya saat dia terbangun ditengah malam dia melihat sesosok namja yang tidur telentang disampingnya dan memandangnya saja bisa membuatnya nyaman dan kembali tertidur tapi malam ini dia merasa kesepian, ya sepi...

" Wae..."

Walalupun tidur saling memunggungi tapi mereka akan bangun saling berhadapan atau sama – sama telentang dan membuat Yunho senang karena ada seseorang disampingnya, belum lagi wajah jaejoong saat bangun tidur dan saat dia mengusap pelan matanya. Menggemaskan.

Yunho merasakan dadanya menghangat, dia ingin Jaejoong seera kembali tidur disampingnya dan dia bisa melihat Jaejoong saat bangun tidur. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu esok hari...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Kencan Dan Sebuah Kemajuan? ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ya Joongie! Kenapa kau malah sibuk di dapur eoh?"

" Ahjumma, Joongie hanya membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian yang sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan Joongie menginap"

" Eiiii... Kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja!"

" Hehehehe... Ahjumma hari ini libur memasak saja, biar Joongie yang memasak untuk kalian dan juga untuk Yunho"

" Eh? Aigo... Ahjumma lupa kau sudah menikah Joongie ah"

" Ahjumma~" Wajah Jaejoong merona

" Joongie ah"

Mrs. Park membuat Jaejoong berdiri berhadapan dengannya dan membelai helaian lembut jutaan rambut Jaejoong kemudian memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

" Kau sudah berkeluarga sekarang, pemikiranmu bukan hanya tentang dirimu saja, kau harus memikirkan suamimu dan jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata Mrs. Park yang sudah dia anggap seperti eommanya sendiri, dia mengangguk mengerti.

" Nah, lanjutkan acara masakmu dan ahjumma akan nilai bagaimana rasa masakanmu sekarang"

" Ne!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk Jaejoong membuat sarapan di dapur mungil nan menyenangkan milik keluarga Park. Jaejoong merapikan masakannya yang sudah jadi di atas meja dibantu Mrs. Park.

" Aigo... Lihat pagi ini ahjusshi sudah disuguhkan sarapan yang menggiurkan" Ucap Mr. Park yang baru masuk ke ruang makan

" Ahjusshi! Selamat pagi" Sambut Jaejoong

" Pagi Joongie" Balas Mr. Park

" Whoa... Kelihatannya nikmat semua" Ucap Mr. Park memandangi meja makannya

" Yoochun pasti masih tidur, aku bangunkan dulu sekalian melihat ponselku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, cepatlah kembali"

" Hum"

Jaejoong berjalan kelantai dua menuju kamar Yoochun, saat masuk kedalam kamar Yoochun dia melihat Yoochun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Yoochun tidur menggunakan sebuah kasur lipat semalam dan memberikan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal untuk itu, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan namja yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Dan sontak hal itu membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah dan terasa panas.

" Yoochun ah, irona! Aku sudah membuat sarapan, jangan biarkan sarapanku dingin!" Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh Yoochun

" Nghh..." Yoochun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman

" Bangun!"

" Ugh... Arasseo" Ucap Yoochun dengan suara seraknya kemudian mulai membuka matanya dan mengusapnya pelan sembari bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi

Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yoochun dan duduk diatasnya. Mengambil ponsel dan dia bisa melihat sebuah pesan dan dua panggilan tak terjawab ari Yunho.

 _' From : Yunho_

 _Sudah bangun? Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat? Aku akan ke sana setelah mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Mungkin sekitar pukul sembilan aku sudah sampai rumah Yoochun'_

Jaejoong tersenyum, pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho terbilang singkat, padat dan jelas. Yunho pasti tidak terbiasa mengirimkan pesan pada orang lain.

 _' To : Yunho_

 _Aku sudah bangun dan maaf tidak mengangkat telepon darimu karena aku sedang membuat sarapan tadi. Kau ingin sarapan disini?'_

Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dan berjalan membawa ponselnya ke lantai bawah, dia sudah merasa lapar padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi.

Di bawah semua sudah berkumpul termasuk Yoochun yang sudah mencuci mukanya. Mereka makan pagi dengan ceria sampai sebuah bel menghentikan acara sarapan mereka.

" Biar Joongie saja" Ucap Jaejoong, dia berjalan dengan ceria kearah pintu mungkin pengantar susu atau koran atau... Hmm... Atau dia mengharapkan seseorang yang datang?

 **Ceklek**

" Eoh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat ketiga namja yang ada di depannya " Yunho?"

" Ehem" Namja bernama Yunho itu berdehem pelan

" Annyeong hyung, maaf mengganggu pagi - pagi" Ucap namja yang ada disamping kanan Yunho

" Gwaenchana Kyunie ah"

" Annyeong hyung"

" Ne Changmin ah"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membutuhkan sebuah jawaban karena Yunho datang ke rumah Yoochun bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak mau mengganggu acara sarapan mereka jadi dia diam dan menyendokkan nasi goreng ke piring Yunho, melayaninya karena dia menganggap ini adalah tugasnya.

" Kau datang satu jam lebih cepat Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong karena tadi Yunho berkata jam sembilan baru sampai rumah Yoochun dan sekarangt baru jam delapan

Setelah sarapan Jaejoong mengajak Yunho ke dalam kamar Yoochun, mereka duduk berhadapan di atas lantai kayu itu.

" Ya, karena kau tidak memberikan jawaban aku langsung berangkat mengajak Kyuhyun dan Changmin" Jawab Yunho

" Aku membalas pesanmu"

" Tapi sangat lama"

" Mianhae"

" Arasseo, sekarang ganti pakaianmu" Yunho memberikan sebuah paper bag pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan mengintip isinya, sebuah kaos berwarna putih _v neck_ , rompi, juga _ripped jeans_. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

" Eomma yang menyiapkannya, sepatunya ada dilantai bawah"

Jaejoong mengangguk saja.

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengajak Kyuhyun dan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma bilang, mengajak mereka akan membuat keduanya akrab"

Kembali, Jaejoong mengangguk saja sampai sebuah pemikiran menghampirinya. Jadi mereka tidak pergi berdua saja? Uh? Kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa?

" Omo!" Jaejoong terpekik sendiri dengan pemikirannya

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" An-aniyo" jaejoong segera bangkit dan keluar kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua rumah Yoochun

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Jaejoong baru sadar jika pakaian yang dipakainya sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang dia pakai sehari - hari. Ugh... Apa cocok pakaian ini dipakai olehnya?

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yoochun masih dengan pernyataannya itu, Yunho bisa melihat sebuah kerutan tampak pada dahi Jaejoong hingga membuatnya bingung.

" Kenapa?"

" Oh!" Jaejoong terpekik kaget, dia lupa jika Yunho masih ada di kamar Yoochun memainkan ponselnya

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi

" A-ani, aku hanya... Uhmm... Bagaimana ya?"

" Ya?"

" Apa pakaian ini tidak terlalu terbuka untukku? Apa pantas? Ak-aku belum pernah pakai celana yang robek - robek begini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan polos

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya dari ponsel lalu menatap Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah secara perlahan, pakaian dan rompinya bagus, Yunho suka. Turun lagi ke bagian _riped jeans_ yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Juga bagus, hanya saja kenapa lubangnya ada dibagian paha Jaejoong dan mengekspos kulit putih bersih Jaejoong?! Tapi Jaejoong pantas memakai _jeans_ itu, terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Eoh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung.

" Ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan gugup

Jujur saja dia sangat gugup menantikan jawaban dari Yunho. Bisa saja namja itu menjawab bahwa dia tidak pantas menggunakan pakaian itu. Yunho tersenyum lembut, dia perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau... Pakaian itu cocok untukmu"

Ucapan Yunho tentu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong membuncah, dadanya berdebar pelan. Padahal teman - temannya sedikit banyak memuji caranya berpakaian yang sopan. Tapi saat Yunho yang mengatakannya kenapa rasanya berbeda?

" Kau manis" Ucap Yunho kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

 **Blush**

Warna merah muda itu menjalar diwajah Jaejoong dari pipi lama - lama memenuhi wajahnya hingga sekarang berwarna merah padam. Yunho tersenyum mendapati ekspresi mengemaskan itu dan dia mendekat, untuk mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong hingga Jaejong yang tadinya menunduk sekarang menatapnya.

" Ayo"

Oh Tuhan...

Hanya satu kata dan sebuah senyuman itu mampu membuat jantung Jaejoong kembali berdebar tidak karuan. Astaga astaga astaga!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Yoochun, mereka masuk kedalam sebuah mobil. Yunho duduk disebelah sang supir sedangkan Jaejoong duduk dibelakang bersama dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk diantara mereka.

" Kyu? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" E-eh? Aku baik - baik saja" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Kenapa kau gugup?"

" Ak-aku tidak..." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mengecil diakhir kalimatnya

" Santai saja Kyu" Kini Yunho yang mengucapkannya

" N-ne hyung"

Changmin berdecih, tidak suka jika perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong teralih pada namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menatap pemandangan diluar mobil, jadi hari ini mereka pergi berempat ya? Hmm...

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah lapangan parkir yang Jaejoong tahu adalah lapangan parkir sebuah taman hiburan. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, jadi Yunho mengajaknya ke taman hiburan?

" Min, Kyu turunlah" Ucap Yunho

" Eh?" jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendengar namanya dipanggil

" Kau tunggu disini sebentar Jae"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Yunho turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang juga sama bingungnya sedangkan Changmin sudah turun terlebih dahulu.

" Ikuti saja ucapan Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Hum, aku turun ne hyung"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu turun dari mobil. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang berbicara pada keduanya, wajah Yunho tampak serius dan Jaejoong jadi ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap kaget Yunho setelah namja itu membicarakan keinginannya. Bukan, perintah lebih tepatnya.

" Hyung? Hyung tidak salah?" Tanya Changmin

" Ya, hyung tinggalkan kalian berdua disini. Mainlah sepuasnya sampai jam lima dan hyung atau Ahn ahjusshi menjemput. Mengerti?"

" Tapi..."

" Mengerti?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi kali ini dengan nada sangat datar

" Ne" Jawab Changmin lesu, nanti dia cari cara saja agar tidak berduaan dengan Kyuhyun

" Tidak boleh memanggil temanmu kemari atau meninggalkan Kyuhyun disini sendirian. Mana ponselmu Min?"

Changmin menggerutu tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang hyung-nya katakan. Dia menyerahkan ponselnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada ponsel yang penting ada dompet jadikan dia tetap bisa kabur.

" Dompetmu juga"

Atau tidak...

" Hyuuungg~" Rengek Changmin

" Kemarikan"

" ish!"

Changmin menyerahkan dompetnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Nah Kyu" Kali ini Yunho menatap Kyuhyun

" N-ne?"

" Hyung titipkan uang untuk kalian makan dan membeli camilan, juga untuk membeli sesuatu yang kalian suka disana. Kau yang pegang. Jangan berikan pada Changmin sepeserpun juga jangan pinjamkan ponselmu pada Changmin"

" Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Lalu, setiap satu jam sekali kirim foto jika kalian berdua pada hyung. Arasseo?"

" Setiap jam?" Tanya Changmin tidak percaya

" Ya, sampai sore nanti. Hyung mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga Changmin, jangan sampai terpisah oke?"

" Oke?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu

" Nah, ini tiket untuk kalian masuk dan selamat bersenang - senang" Ucap Yunho sembari menyerahkan dua buah tiket masuk kedalam taman hiburan dan Kyuhyun menerimanya

" Kenapa hyung tidak pergi juga dengan kami sih?" Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan memelas

" Mianhae tapi hyung sudah janji pada Jaejoong untuk pergi berdua" Jawab Yunho

" Ugh"

" Ayo hyung antar kalian sampai pintu masuk"

Akhirnya kedua namja itu menuruti kemauan Yunho. Jaejoong makin bingung saat Yunho malah makin menjauh dari mobil dan tidak sampai lima menit namja itu sudah kembali dan masuk ke dalam mobil, kali ini dia duduk di samping Jaejoong.

" Jalan ahjusshi" Perintah Yunho dan sang supir megikuti perintah Yunho

" Eh? Kyuhyun dan Changmin?"

Akhirnya Yunho menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

" Tapi apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku harap begitu. Lagipula aku tidak mau janjiku padamu gagal"

" Ne?"

" janji untuk pergi berdua denganmu hari ini"

 **Blush**

warna merona itu datang kembali, kenapa Yunho bisa dengan mudah mengucapkannya dengan nada datar seperti itu?!

" Ta-tapi Kyunie..."

" Gwaenchana, berhenti mengkhawatirkan mereka" Ucap Yunho kali ini dengan nada lembut dan dia mengusap kepala Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah mereka, Namsan Tower. Ini kali ketiga Jaejoong pergi ke Namsan Tower namun tidak mengurangi rasa kagum terhadap pemandangan disana.

" Ayo"

" Ya"

Jaejoong berjalan satu langkah dibelakang Yunho, matanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ini hari sabtu dan banyak sekali orang - orang yang datang kemari. Kebanyakan adalah pasangan yang dengan mesra saling bergandengan tangan.

Hmm...

Jaejoong kemudian menatap tangan Yunho, merasakan kehangatan tangan Yunho adalah hal yang menarik untuknya. Rasanya mendebarkan dan menyenangkan tapi sayang sekali hari ini Yunho tidak menggandengnya.

Ugh... kenapa dia terkesan agresif begini? Nanti kalau ketahuan Yunho bagaimana? Tapi kan... Mereka sudah menikah jadi wajar bukan untuk bergandengan tangan?

 **Dugh**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menabrak seseorang didepannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho. Jaejoong segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Yunho.

" Kenapa melamun? Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali" Ucap Yunho

" Eh? Masa? Ak-aku..."

" Hah..."

Yunho menhela nafasnya dan itu membuat Jaejoong berpikiran buruk, bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menyukai hal tadi dan meminta acara hari ini untuk selesai saja?

" Yun, ma-maaf aku tidak..." Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Sudah, ayo"

" Ya"

 **Grepp**

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali dan melihat tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya, astaga! Ini bukan khayalan saja bukan?

Jaejoong senang, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sembari menunduk. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong, dia senang bisa melihat senyum namja cantik itu, dia jadi merasa keputusannya untuk menggandeng Jaejoong adalah hal yang tepat.

Setelah menaiki tangga, mereka sampai dipuncak dan Jaejoong senang melihat ribuan bahkan jutaan gembok pasangan yang dipasang disana.

Tanpa melepaskan gandengannya Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk mendekat dan melihat macam - macam gembok yang terpasang disana.

" Lucu" Jaejoong bergumam saat melihat sepasang gembok berbentuk kelinci terpasang disana

" Kau mau?"

" Mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Memasang gembok disini" Jawab Yunho dengan santai

" Tap-tapi mereka yang memasang gembok adalah sepasang kekasih"

" kita bahkan sudah menikah"

" Yun-"

" Bukankah kita sedang membuat hubungan ini berhasil? Pasang saja jika kau percaya jika dengan memasang gembok ini maka hubunganmu akan berjalan dengan lancar"

"..."

" Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, ayo ketempat lain" Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Aku, aku mau Yun!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan malu - malu namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya

" Arasseo, ayo kita ketempat penjual gembok"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong dengan teliti memilih gembok yang akan dipasang, bibirnya mengkerut lucu dan sesekali dia menggerutu tidak jelas. Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan begitu banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu sungguh memperlihatkan sisi lain yang belum Yunho lihat sebelumnya.

" Belum?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku bingung"

Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho menunjukkan dua pasang gembok pada Yunho. Tangan kirinya memegang sepasang gembok motif gajah dan ditangan kanannya memegang sepasang gembok berbentuk kepala kelinci dan beruang.

" Kau suka yang mana?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku sangat suka gajah tapi kelinci dan beruang ini lucu"

" Hah..."

Yunho jadi ingat eommanya yang juga sama jika sedang memilih sesuatu. Apa uke itu memang seperti itu? Yunho pun pernah dulu diajak ahjummanya memilih sesuatu dan itu memakan waktu satu jam hanya untuk memilih satu kemeja berwarna putih. Astaga...

" Yun?"

" Kelinci dan beruang saja"

" He? Tapi gajahnya?"

" Beli saja, buat di rumah"

" Ne?"

" Kajja"

Yunho mengambil kedua pasang gembok itu dan membawanya menuju kasir untuk dibayar. Setelah membayar, Jaejoong menuliskan namanya di belakang gembok bentuk kepala kelinci itu sedangkan Yunho menuliskan namanya pada belakang gembok bentuk beruang.

" Nah, ayo pasang"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat

Mereka memasang gembok mereka bersama dengan jutaan gembok yang terpasang disana. Perasaan Jaejoong bercampur aduk melihat gemboknya terpasang disana tapi perasaan yang lebih mendominasi adalah perasaan senang dan bahagia.

" Kajja"

" Uh? Sebentar"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar gembok yang dia pasang, ugh... Jaejoong mau berlama - lama menatap gembok itu!

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian mengambil ponsel Jaejoong, kemudian dia menarik Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mereka berfoto disamping gembok yang telah mereka pasang.

Setelahnya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling menikmati pemandangan. Saat Yunho mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat lain Jaejoong menolak karena dia masih ingin berada disana untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada.

" Sudah sore, ayo"

" Tidak bisa lebih lama?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kita pergi seharian hari ini, berkeliling, mengambil foto bersama, makan camilan berdua, masih kurang?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, tempat ini sungguh indah dan Jaejoong tidak mau meninggalkan keindahan yang disuguhkan.

" Tenang saja, aku masih akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Sekarang ikut aku. Oke?"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya menuju sebuah salon.

" Salon?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Masuklah, eomma menyiapkan hadiah ini untukmu. Nikmati dan aku juga akan bersiap, dua jam lagi kita bertemu oke?"

" Hum, Yun... Sudah lebih dari jam lima, Kyunie dan Minie bagaimana?"

" Mereka sudah dijemput Ahn ahjusshi, tidak usah khawatir" Jawab Yunho kemudian menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam salon tersebut

.

.

.

.

Dua jam di dalam salon membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat dimanja, mereka memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Spa, sauna, perawatan wajah, tubuh, rambut. Jaejoong terbengong dengan semua yang telah dilakukan para pegawai salon padanya.

Usai semua selesai, Jaejoong diberikan satu stel pakaian formal dengan dasi kupu - kupu berwarna merah sebagai pemanisnya. Jas berwarna putih yang dipakai Jaejoong terasa sangat lembut saat Jaejoong mengusapnya. Pasti sangat mahal!

Jaejoong kemudian dibawa seorang pegawai salon ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adala ruang tunggu. Disana seorang namja tinggi menggunakan sebuah jas formal berwarna hitam dengan kemeja hitam dan ribbon tie menggantung di kerah namja itu.

Jaejoong memastikan siapa namja yang ada di depannya, tampan dan mempesona. Whoaaa... Yunho!

Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang membatu, dia sendiri menatap penuh kekaguman pada namja cantik di depannya. Sungguh, jas yang dipakai Jaejoong membuat namja itu makin terlihat mempesona dan Yunho sangat menyukainya.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dengan pelan, wajah jaejoong bahkan lebih mempesona dari pada saat mereka mengikat janji pernikahan dan itu membuat jantung Yunhho berdebar halus.

" Sudah siap?"

" H-hum" Jaejoong mengangguk malu setela tadi terpesona dengan penampilan Yunho

" Kajja" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaejoong menyambutnya

Mereka berjalan beriringan disambut decak kagum para pegawai salon. Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka dan akhirnya pergi dari salon itu menuju sebuah restoran terbesar di kota.

Jaejoong tahu restoran itu, dulu dia sempat melamar kerja part time tapi ditolak dengan alasan hanya menerima pekerja full time.

Restoran itu cukup ramai tapi Yunho menuntun Jaejoong melewati semua meja menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai lima restoran itu dimana hanya ada sebuah meja, sepasang kursi nyaman dan sebuah grand piano. Kerlap kerlip malam kota menjadi pemandangan dari dalam ruangan itu.

" Yun? Kemana semua orang?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

Yunho tersenyum dan melepaskan gandengannya dari Jaejoong, dia maju ke depan dan menarik sebuah kursi.

" Duduklah"

Jaejoong dengan perasaan berdebar mendekat untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Yunho berjalan ke sisi lain meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

" Kau suka steak?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk saja saat melihat menu yang ada di depannya

" Arasseo"

Tidak lama pesanan Yunho datang, mereka menghidangkan steak daging yang sangat menggiurkan untuk Jaejoong.

" Makanlah" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai memakai pisau dan garpu di depannya untuk makan. Setela suapan pertama Jaejoong seakan meleleh dengan rasa yang dihasilkan oleh daging dan bumbunya.

" Enak!" Pekik Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum, tandanya makan malamnya ini tidak gagal bukan? Besok dia harus berterima kasih pada Junsu karena semua ini merupakan ide sang sahabat.

Jaejoong memakan dengan lahap apa yang ada di depannya. Dia harus mencari resep masakan ini agar dia mempraktekannya di mansion keluarga Jung!

" Yun, kau dapat ide ini dari mana? Aku suka" Ucap Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka

" Junsu yang memberikan ide"

Junsu?

Jaejoong menhela nafasnya, dia ingin sekali Yunho merencanakan kegiatan mereka hari ini sendiri, tanpa harus bertanya pada siapapun. Tapi harusnya juga Jaejoong sadar jika Yunho tidak akan memikirkan acara hari ini sendirian.

" Kenapa? Maaf jika kau tidak suka ini semua tapi aku dan Junsu berdebat tentang kegiatan hari ini" Ucap Yunho

" He?"

" Butuh lebih dari satu hari bagiku merencanakan ini semua dan karena aku takut gagal aku meminta Junsu membantuku"

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho. Apa bagi Yunho, Junsu sangatlah penting?

" Dia sahabatku, pada siapa aku bertanya jika aku bingung? Hanya dia yang ada di dekatku selain eomma dan appa. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan eomma hari ini dan dia membantuku dengan memberikan jas yang kau pakai serta perawatan salon hari ini"

Masih Jaejoong diam untuk mencerna ucapan Yunho barusan.

" Aku meminta bantuan semua orang agar hari ini tidak gagal, tapi sepertinya..."

" Ti-tidak Yun! Aku suka semua yang terjadi hari ini" Potong Jaejoong

" Tapi kau terlihat tidak suka?"

" Bu-bukan tidak suka tapi awalnya aku berpikir Junsu sangat berharga untukmu. Harusnya aku sadar tempatku tidak denganmu tapi saat kau bercerita tentang eomma yang membantu hari ini membuat salah pahamku hilang,

Kau meminta bantuan pada Junsu karena dia sahabatmu bukan? Satu - satunya orang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan sama halnya seperti aku dan Yoochun. Kau bahkan meminta bantuan juga dari eommamu. Kau adalah orang yang mandiri Yun,

Meminta bantuan pada eommamu berarti permintaan tolongmu sangat sulit. Apa sesulit itu untuk membuatku menyukai hari ini?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Jaejoong mulai mengerti pemikirannya. Yunho suka orang yang cerdas.

" Aku tidak ingin gagal, sejak memutuskan agar hubungan kita membaik di hari - hari selanjutnya, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Cara membuatmu tetap nyaman berada disampingku, cara agar kau tidak pergi dari sampingku karena aku ingin seperti eomma dan appa yang tetap harmonis sampai saat ini, apa aku meminta hal yang berlebihan?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, aku rasa aku yang sudah banyak salah paham padamu. Aku akan mengurangi rasa canggungku untuk bisa akrab denganmu dan berusaha bersama denganmu agar hubungan kita makin membaik" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

" Terima kasih"

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ya?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Lain kali biar aku yang memutuskan akan kemana kita pergi, ne?"

" Ya" Jawab Yunho " Dan... Sebelum pulang" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong, berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya

" Ne?"

" Berdansa denganku?"

" Ta-tapi... Apa? Berdansa? Ak-aku-"

" Tidak menerima penolakan"

Yunho menarik salah satu tangan Jaejoong hingga namj cantiknya itu berdiri dan entah sejak kapan sebuah melodi indah dari grand piano yang ada di ruangan itu mengalun.

" Ak-aku tidak mengerti Yun" Ucap Jaejoong gugup

" Kalungkan kedua tanganmu dileherku dan aku akan membimbingmu"

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho namun dia tersentak kaget saat dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho, Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan tubuh mereka berdekatan.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai bisa menikmati alunan musik dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan intruksi Yunho, tapi lama kelamaan tanpa intruksi keduanya bergerak secara naluriah. Jaejoong sendiri menundukkan kepalanya enggan menatap Yunho yang juga menolehkan kepalanya, mereka gugup. Sampai...

" Hari ini kau banyak omong Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Karena aku orang yang dingin, Junsu berkata aku harus banyak omong padamu agar tidak ada salah paham. Dia ingin aku terbuka padamu"

" Uh? Junsu bilang begitu?"

" Ya, kenapa?"

" Yoochun juga bilang kalau aku harus terbuka padamu untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Yunho

" Oh? Begitukah?"

" Ya tapi kau bisa jadi dirimu sendiri Yun. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikapmu"

" Apa tidak masalah?"

" Aku rasa tidak, sepertinya kau tidak nyaman jika harus banyak bicara"

" Ya, kau benar" Ucap Yunho

Kedua mata itu masih terus saling memandang sejak mereka berbicara. Yunho merasa hanyut saat melihat mata jernih Jaejoong, sungguh indah.

Pandangannya turun melihat hidung lancip sempurna Jaejoong. Asgata, sejak kapan hidung Jaejoong sesempurna ini? Turun lagi dia melihat bibir merah milik Jaejoong.

 **Gulp**

Kenapa Yunho merasa seakan dia sangat haus melihat bibir itu? Mungkin... Tidak apa - apa jika dia mencicipinya sedikit bukan?

Awalnya Jaejoong membatu melihat wajah Yunho mendekat kearahnya dengan mata musang itu terpaku pada bibirnya. Tapi dia memejamkan matanya saat wajah Yunho benar - benar dekat dan sebuah benda basah menempel pada bibirnya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan bibir Yunho bergerak lembut, mengapit bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saja saat Yunho menarik tubuhnya makin dekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong kelabakan dan meremas bahu Yunho. Yunho tidak ingin kehilangan rasa yang beribu kali lebih manis dibanding gula yang pernah dia cicipi. Bibir Jaejoong begitu menggoda dan sayang jika diewatkan!

Dan hanya kebutuhan nafas yang memisahkan kedua insan itu, Jaejoong langsung saja mengambil nafasnya dengan rakus dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangan kanan Yunho naik untuk menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening namja cantik itu. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati sisa malam itu dengan berdansa tanpa kata dengan posisi mereka yang berubah karena mereka berdansa saling berpelukan erat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah aku bilang tidak akan gagal"

" Ya, aku senang Yunho bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi sekarang"

Kedua namja yang sedang menikmati makan malam di tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong namun beda ruangan itu saling melempar senyum.

Adalah Junsu dan Yoochun yang ternyata mengikuti kemana pun perginya Yunho serta Jaejoong hari ini. Ide ini adalah milik Junsu yang datang ke rumah Yoochun setelah Yunho pergi dari rumahnya.

Mengikuti Yunho sepanjang hari membuat Junsu lapar hingga akhirnya mengajak Yoochun makan di restoran tempat yang sama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan dandanan mereka yang simpel, sederhana bersahaja.

Kaos putih dan celana bahan selutut, kaca mata hitam serta sandal jepit mereka pakai hari ini. Tadi mereka dilarang masuk ke dalam restoran oleh salah satu pegawai karena dianggap tidak pantas, tentu saja Junsu geram karena di kerap kali makan disini.

Setelah sang manager datang, managernya itu membukukkan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat. Membuat sang pegawai cengo apalagi manager-nya langsung membawa Junsu dan Yoochun dari sana. Tapi setelah sang pegawai, para tamu yang datang menatap aneh pada mereka namun Junsu pura - pura tidak mendengranya

Yoochun masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada restoran yang sangat mengagumkan seperti itu? Sumpah demi apapun, dia baru pertama kali memasuki restoran bintang lima seperti ini!

Lihat dari depan sih sudah sering, Yoochun ingat dia pernah mengantarkan Jaejoong kemari untuk melamar kerja sambilan tapi ditolak. Saat itu mereka hanya di depan restoran saja jadi tidak tahu kalau bagian dalam restoran ini sangat menakjubkan.

Belum lagi harga satu makanannya senilai uang jajannya selama dua bulan, astaga...

Mereka memang mengikuti Jaejoong sampai ke restoran ini dan Yoochun lega kencan Yunho dan Jaejoong malam ini terbilang sukses.

" Suka makanannya?" Tanya Junsu

" Ya, tapi ini mahal sekali, terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum

Dan Junsu bersumpah belum pernah melihat senyum seindah milik Yoochun, bagaimana ya menggambarnya? Senyumnya sangat hangat dan membuatnya bersinar. Junsu bahkan berani bertaruh kalau pancaran cahaya dari senyum Yoochun mengalahkan sinar matahari.

Ugh...

Melihat senyum Yoochun saja membuat dadanya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam itu mereka pulang dengan perasaan tidak menentu apalagi Jaejoong yang tidak mau melihat ke arah Yunho karena wajahnya langsung terasa panas saat menatap Yunho.

Usai membersihkan diri, mereka berdua berbaring seperti malam - malam sebelumnya. Saling memunggungi. Jaejoong jadi ingat tadi dia bertemu Changmin di lantai bawah dan bertanya tentang hari ini.

Changmin hanya menjawabnya baik - baik saja, dia jadi penasaran dengan Kyuhyun. Ingin mengirimkan pesan tapi sudah malam, jadi besok saja dia menelepon Kyuhyun atau dia bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk datang ke rumah Yunho.

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

" Belum tidur?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya begitu juga Yunho hingga mereka akhirnya berbaring telentang menatap langit - langit kamar mereka. Tiba - tiba dia memikirkan eomma dan appanya, kenapa dia jadi merindukan kedua orangtuanya?

" Kau belum tidur juga Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Belum mengantuk"

" Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

" Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah. Berbaring saja"

" Yun, besok boleh aku mengundang Kyunie kemari?"

" Undang saja, toh besok hari minggu"

" Arasseo"

" Tidurlah sudah malam" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong

" Tidak bisa tidur"

" Kenapa?"

" Tiba - tiba aku merindukan appa. Apa appa baik - baik saja disana? Apa appa bertemu eomma disana?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidurlah"

Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus helaian rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam memperhatikan Yunho.

" Appamu pasti sudah bertemu dengan eommamu dan berbincang tentang kerinduan mereka terhadapmu"

" Benarkah?"

Suara Jaejoong makin terdengar lirih, entah karena Yunho mengelus rambutnya atau karena suara Yunho yang menenangkan, Jaejoong merasa mulai mengantuk.

Dalam hati Jaejoong bersyukur bahwa Yunho dan dirinya mengalami kemajuan, buktinya malam ini keduanya namja itu tidak tidur saling memunggungi tapi sama - sama menatap langit - langit kamar dan mengobrol juga saling berbagi. Tapi, ngomong - ngomong soal berbagi...

Namun Jaejoong teringat sesuatu hingga ia membuka kembali matanya namun terlihat sayu.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sudah mengantuk

" Hum?"

" Bisakah Ahra pindah ke kelas VIP?"

" Kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Hmm... Itu... Kami kan sudah pisah rumah, dia kesepian. Hanya di sekolah kami bertemu"

Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari ucapan Jaejoong namun dia hanya diam saja. Tangannya masih mengelus rambut Jaejoong namun pikirannya sekarang menuju keluarga Go. Lebih baik dia ceritakan hal ini pada sang eomma terlebih dahulu.

" Aku akan pikirkan, tidurlah"

Dan itu ucapan terakhir Yunho yang Jaejoong dengar malam itu.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! Kkkkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Ismi mimi (kemajuan lagi dichap ini, fighting! Soal rumor, Kyunie disini dirumorin suka bebeb Mimin tapi benernya diah mah anggap bebeb mimin temen aje. Bebeb juga ga suka digosip in gt makanya dia ngerjain bang kyukyu tapi... bebeb mimin itu... #smirk bersambung... kkkkk), Cynthia (yunpa emang bertanggun jawab kok org nya kkkkk), indy (siippp), ichimita1 (cubit aj tapi siap" kena tabok beruang kkkk), Dew YJKTS (iya, lucu ya tapi jangan dibawa pulang bebeb mimin cuma punya Cho),**

 **Phabo uniq (sip, semangat kok cho!), yjnokokoro (emang qm baca dimana tah? Watty? Iya fluff aja. Yunpa tsundere? Kkkkk), chwangkyuwoozi (lho? Bebeb mimin mah sweetnya lebihin gula kkkkk, ini dibikin ga keroyokan deh update ff nya... hwaiting!), yunjae heart (iya eonn, yunjae momen stop sampe sini dlu, chap dpn lanjut kkkkk hwaiting!), juney532 (iya dong!), akiramia44 (pasti kok, dia kan ga mau salah ambil langkah ciyeeee bahasanya Cho #plakkk),**

 **Bijin YJS (iya, tapi chap dpn aje soal si tante ahre hehehe), eL Ree (heh... bebeb mimin itu punya Cho, mimpi aje ye dpt in die wkwkwkwkw, suka? Humm...), yj04686 (iya dia kan seme idamen para uke! Dua" nya beruntung dpt in cho #lho?! Wkwkwkwk), GaemGyu92 (ChangKyu chap depan, jawabannya juga masih chap dpn kkkkk), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (eiii~ oom bebek kesayangan Cho itu~ gigit sape?), uknowme2309 (Cho jg mau dilempar ke ff ini kalo Pairing nya Cho sama bebeb mimin kkkkkk, ChangKyu na cho potong d chap dpn neeee~),**

 **Nurul9171 (iya lah hehehehe), liangie (iya dooonggg), 909596 (hehehe, sudah di update yaaaa~), guest (belom kan masih malu - malu jiji wkwkwkwkw), beta shipper yunjae (maacih ^o^), kimRyan2124 (iyaaa), alice (benih" cinta belom cho sebar kok hahahaha), ruixi1 (boleh, nunggu antrian update ya! Kkkkk)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih yaa #bow**

 **.**

Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan nama atau malah ga ke tulis. Terrruuussss, ada yang udah kangen sama ff Home? #SmirkBarengBebebMimin

.

 **BTW, momen ChangKyu sebenarnya ada tapi Cho cut karena kepanjangan. Apa ada yang mau momen ChangKyu yang Cho cut di ff ini?**

Kasih pendapat ya, kalo mau chap depan cho taro ChangKyu momennya. Hehehehehe

.

.

See u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 16 Januari 2017**


	7. Hari Libur

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam itu mereka pulang dengan perasaan tidak menentu apalagi Jaejoong yang tidak mau melihat ke arah Yunho karena wajahnya langsung terasa panas saat menatap Yunho.

Usai membersihkan diri, mereka berdua berbaring seperti malam - malam sebelumnya. Saling memunggungi. Jaejoong jadi ingat tadi dia bertemu Changmin di lantai bawah dan bertanya tentang hari ini.

Changmin hanya menjawabnya baik - baik saja, dia jadi penasaran dengan Kyuhyun. Ingin mengirimkan pesan tapi sudah malam, jadi besok saja dia menelepon Kyuhyun atau dia bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk datang ke rumah Yunho.

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya

" Belum tidur?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya begitu juga Yunho hingga mereka akhirnya berbaring telentang menatap langit - langit kamar mereka. Tiba - tiba dia memikirkan eomma dan appanya, kenapa dia jadi merindukan kedua orangtuanya?

" Kau belum tidur juga Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Belum mengantuk"

" Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

" Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah. Berbaring saja"

" Yun, besok boleh aku mengundang Kyunie kemari?"

" Undang saja, toh besok hari minggu"

" Arasseo"

" Tidurlah sudah malam" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong

" Tidak bisa tidur"

" Kenapa?"

" Tiba - tiba aku merindukan appa. Apa appa baik - baik saja disana? Apa appa bertemu eomma disana?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidurlah"

Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus helaian rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam memperhatikan Yunho.

" Appamu pasti sudah bertemu dengan eommamu dan berbincang tentang kerinduan mereka terhadapmu"

" Benarkah?"

Suara Jaejoong makin terdengar lirih, entah karena Yunho mengelus rambutnya atau karena suara Yunho yang menenangkan, Jaejoong merasa mulai mengantuk.

Dalam hati Jaejoong bersyukur bahwa Yunho dan dirinya mengalami kemajuan, buktinya malam ini keduanya namja itu tidak tidur saling memunggungi tapi sama - sama menatap langit - langit kamar dan mengobrol juga saling berbagi. Tapi, ngomong - ngomong soal berbagi...

Namun Jaejoong teringat sesuatu hingga ia membuka kembali matanya namun terlihat sayu.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sudah mengantuk

" Hum?"

" Bisakah Ahra pindah ke kelas VIP?"

" Kenapa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Hmm... Itu... Kami kan sudah pisah rumah, dia kesepian. Hanya di sekolah kami bertemu"

Yunho menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari ucapan Jaejoong namun dia hanya diam saja. Tangannya masih mengelus rambut Jaejoong namun pikirannya sekarang menuju keluarga Go. Lebih baik dia ceritakan hal ini pada sang eomma terlebih dahulu.

" Aku akan pikirkan, tidurlah"

Dan itu ucapan terakhir Yunho yang Jaejoong dengar malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Hari Libur ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengunyah sarapannya dengan wajah semerah tomat, sesekali melirik ke arah Namjoon yang makan dengan tenang. Disampingnya Jungkook berceloteh dengan riang dan Changmin hanya diam.

" Kenapa Joongie ah? Apa sarapannya tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu hari ini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eh, aniya. Ini enak eomonim" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa merona karena tadi pagi saat bangun tidur, wajah polos milik Yunho menyambutnya. Mereka tidak berpelukan hanya saja wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar halus merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik namun menyenangkan. Dan akhirnya dia bangun tanpa menatap sampai sekarang.

" Kyuhyun jadi kemari?"

" Uhuk!"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin yang sedang makan tersedak makanannya dan dengan perhatian Jungkook mengelus punggung Changmin dan memberikan minum pada hyung-nya itu.

" Pelan – pelan saja Min makannya" Ucap Jaejoong

" M-mau apa namja itu kemari?" Tanya Changmin

" Menemani Jaejoong liburan di rumah hari ini" Jawab Yunho

" Waaaahhh... Kalau kalian bermain, aku ikut ya hyung!" Ucap Jungkook senang

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong pada Jungkook tanpa melihat Changmin yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin pada pelipisnya, gugup

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang, Yunho meminta supirnya untuk menjemput Kyuhyun di rumahnya. Yunho tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun ke mansionnya begitu saja, ini karena Jaejoong yang mengundang jadi dia meminta supir untuk menjemput Kyuhyun.

Dan dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit Kyuhyun sampai di mansion dan disambut gembira oleh keluarga Jung kecuali Changmin yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

" Ayo ke ruang santai Kyu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng Kyuhyun ke lantai dua menuju ruang santai yang ada di lantai itu

" Aigo... Mereka berdua menggemaskan ya" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ya" Jawab Yunho singkat

" Lalu Yun, soal Ahra" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ya?"

" Kookie ah, mainlah ke atas temani Changmin ne?" Mr. Jung usap pelan helaian rambut anak bungsunya

" Ugh..."

" Ne?"

" Arasseo"

Setelah berhasil membuat Jungkook untuk merusuh di kamar Changmin, kedua orangtua Yunho menatap Yunho.

" Eomma rasa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Yun" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ya, aku hanya meminta izin dulu pada eomma dan appa"

" Hum begitu... Ya sudah, lakukan saja"

" Tidak apa – apa?"

" Asal tidak menyakiti Joongie tidak apa – apa"

" Kau harus menjaganya ya" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Aku tahu appa"

" Ah~ Kalian kan sekamar apa sudah melakukan yang iya – iya?" Tanya eommanya sembali menaik turunkan alisnya, mesum

" Kami tidak melakukannya eomma"

" Belum Yun" Timpal Mr. Jung

" Kenapa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomma pikir berapa umur kami sampai melakukan hal itu?"

" Kau kan sudah menikah dengannya"

" Belum eomma... Belum saatnya" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Pelan – pelan saja Yun"

" Hum"

" Ish, kalian berdua ini benar – benar mirip" Mrs. Jung mengerucutkan bibirnya

sementara itu, Jaejoong membawa Kyuhyun duduk dikarpet berbulu di ruangan itu, memang ada sofa tapi keduanya lebih merasa nyaman duduk di karpet bulu halus itu.

" Jadi, apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kenapa Changmin terlihat berbeda hari ini Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Ka-kami tidak..."

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah hanya karena mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, bisa tidak Jaejoong tidak menanyakan hal itu?

" Omo! Wajahmu memerah Kyu! Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hyu-hyung... Aku..."

" Hahahahaha... Kenapa memerah begitu?"

" Hyung!"

Kyuhyun yang kesal memukul – mukul lengan Jaejoong sampai namja itu terbaring namun tidak menghentikan tawanya. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini benar – benar menyenangkan!

" Omo? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

 **SRETTT**

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menoleh, mereka mendapati Junsu berdiri di depan ruangan dengan senyum lebarnya. Kyuhyun membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dan Jaejoong menyapa Junsu dengan riang sedangkan Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyapa Junsu dengan sopan.

" Aigo... Kenapa kau sopan sekali Kyu?" Ucap Junsu kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua namja itu dan ikut duduk disana

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dan kembali duduk disamping Jaejoong yang masih mengembangkan senyum manisnya hingga membuat Junsu gemas sekali.

" Kalian sedang apa tadi? Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Junsu

" Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyunie dan Minnie kemarin tapi wajah Kyunie malah memerah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Mwo?" Junsu menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya mulai merona kembali

" Aku juga penasaran dengan foto yang dikirimkan kalian pada Yunho, aku ingin lihat tapi Yunho tidak memperbolehkannya. Aku mau lihat Kyu"

" Foto?"

" Iya, kemarin kami meninggalkan mereka di taman hiburan dan Yunho meminta Kyuhyun mengirimkan foto padanya setiap jam"

" Oh... Begitu" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

" Hyuuunggg~~ Aku yang meminta pada Yunho hyung untuk tidak memperlihatkan fotonya padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Kenapa?"

" Aku malu, kau pasti akan mengolokku dan memberitahukannya langsung pada Hoseok hyung yang menyebalkan itu" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Hahahahaha, aku tidak seperti itu. Ceritakan ne?" Ucap Jaejoong penuh harap

" Hyung..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ayolah, Suie juga mau dengar, kan?" Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Junsu untuk mendapatkan jawaban

" Tentu, aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan si evil itu" Ucap Junsu

" Hah..."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya memang dia tidak bisa lari dari ini semua. Harusnya dia menolak saja ajakan Jaejoong kemarin malam untuk datang menemaninya dihari libur!

" Ayo Kyu~~"

" Aish, nee! Jadi..."

.

.

 **.**

 **\- FLASHBACK ON -**

.

.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan tujuh jam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut karena aura Changmin sangat amat tidak bersahabat dengannya

" Menurutmu?"

" Main saja bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melihat sekitarnya dengan kagum, ini kali kedua dia datang kemari

" Kau baru pertama kali datang kemari?"

" Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Changmin, matanya masih melihat sekeliling " Kedua kalinya, saat pertama kalinya aku pergi berdua dengan hyungku usai kedua orangtua kami menikah"

Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dia memang tahu Kyuhyun memiliki hyung tiri tapi tidak tahu hubungan mereka sangat dekat? Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

" Masa seumur hidupmu baru dua kali kemari" Ejek Changmin

" Memang kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin " Hidupku dan dirimu berbeda, kami tidak bisa membiarkan uang kami habis hanya untuk bersenang – senang, aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan itu membuat Changmin terdiam

" Terserahlah, ayo"

Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu, dia melihat sekitar dan memikirkan apa yang akan mereka naiki terlebih dahulu. Inginnya sih pergi jauh dari namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena peraturan yang diterapkan oleh hyungnya tadi pagi.

" Kau mau naik apa?" Tanya Changmin, dia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya

" …."

" Cepat!"

" Roller coaster" Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datar, kesal sebenarnya

" Oke"

Kyuhyun menggerutu, ugh... Namja kaya memang menyebalkan tapi kenapa Yunho tidak seperti itu? Jaejoong sangat beruntung mendapatkan pangeran seperti Yunho, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat menikmati semua wahana menegangkan yang ada di taman hiburan. Dia tidak melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari wajah Kyuhyun yang ada wajah gembira dan senyuman lebar.

Dan hal yang dibenci Changmin adalah saat waktunya mereka berfoto bersama, apa maksud hyungnya melakukan hal ini?

Untuk foto jam pertama mereka berdiri berjauhan, kedua usai menaiki roller coaster mereka sedikit lebih dekat, dan yang ketiga diambil saat ini, saat mereka sedang makan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dan Kyuhyun menerima pesan dari Yunho yang ingin melihat menu makan siang mereka.

Dan sebuah pesan datang, dari Yunho. Dia ingin Kyuhyun menambah menu makan siang mereka karena tahu bagaimana nafsu makan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menurut saja dan dia benar – benar seakan melihat monster berbadan kurus tengah makan semua makanan yang ada di meja dengan rakus. Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya dan mengambil foto diam – diam kemudian mengirimkannya pada Yunho.

" Sudah?"

" Hum..." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya " Foto dulu Changmin sshi"

" Hum"

Kali ini saat berfoto Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana pipi gembul Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanan hingga dia tersenyum saat difoto dan itu membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat

" Sudah ayo"

Jam – jam berikutnya mereka sudah tidak kaku seperti saat awal datang, tidak dekat ataupun mengobrol, kebanyakan Changmin mengejek tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan diakhiri dengan tertawa berdua. Rasanya menyenangkan juga.

" Bandonya lucu" Gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat bando telinga kucing berwarna putih

" Beli saja"

" Tapi..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Bukannya hyung memberikan uang untuk membeli suvernir? Beli saja atau dia akan marah karena uangnya tidak digunakan"

" Be-benarkah? Tapi... Kau juga pakai ya?"

" Mwo? Tidak! Mana mau aku pakai bando seperti itu!"

" Tapi yang warna coklat cocok untukmu"

" Eoh? Kau gila?!"

Jungkook mundur satu langkah, cukup takut juga melihat Changmin marah. Dia ingin bando itu tapi tidak mau memakainya sendirian. Kalau ada Hoseok pasti namja itu mau pakai bando itu bersamanya.

 _' Apa belikan untuk Hoseok hyung saja? Dia pasti sangat senang!'_ Batin Kyuhyun kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ya sudah" Lirih Kyuhyun kemudian membawa dua bando yang disukainya ke meja kasir

" Kau tidak akan memaksaku memakainya bukan?"

" Kan kau bilang tidak mau, aku beli untuk hyungku saja. Dia pasti senang memakainya bersamaku" Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menerima sebuah _paper bag_ yang diberikan oleh kasir

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah suvernir itu diikuti Changmin yang menatapnya datar.

 _' Apa – apa semua tentang hyungnya! Apa hebatnya sih hyung Kyuhyun sampai namja itu selalu ingat padanya?'_

" Yeobosseo"

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telepon. Changmin berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Kyuhyun karena dia ingin tahu siapa yang menelepon namja itu.

" Ne hyung, aku senang. Ah! Aku belikan hyung bando kucing! Nanti kita pakai bersama ya hyung"

"..."

" Jinjja? Janji ya!"

Changmin berdecih, sebal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Dengan segera dia mengambil paper bag itu dari tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu menatap Changmin bingung. Changmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan isinya, dia memakaikan bando telinga kucing berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun dengan asal dan bando yang satu lagi di kepalanya. Kemudian dia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya menatap punggung Changmin dengan bingung.

" Kyu? Kyunie?"

" Ah ne hyung. Aku tutup teleponnya ya"

" Ne, cepat pulang yaa~~~"

" Hum"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menyusul Changmin, dia memperhatikan Changmin dari samping. Tuh kan benar, bando telinga kucing berwarna coklat itu sungguh cocok dipakai oleh Changmin.

" Apa?" Tanya Changmin datar

" A-aniya" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Sudah mulai sore, mau naik apa lagi?"

" Hmmm" Kyuhyun melihat sekitarnya " Merry Go Round?"

" Mwo?"

" Ayo kesana!"

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah wahana yang dia mau dan secara tidak sadar Changmin terkekeh melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan senyuman itu... Memberikan sebuah dampak besar untuk hatinya.

" Ayo cepat kemari!" Pekik Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghampirinya dengan malas

Sesi foto selanjutnya adalah di atas kuda yang mereka naiki, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada layar kamera dan Changmin hanya menatap kamera itu dengan wajah malasnya.

" Rumah hantu" Ucap Changmin saat mereka baru saja turun dari Merry Go Round

" Tidak" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat

" Hanya ini dan bianglala yang belum kita naiki hari ini"

" Bianglala saja"

" Rumah hantu"

" Tidak"

" Bilang saja kau takut"

" A-ak-aku tidak takut!"

" Kalau begitu ayo!"

 **GREP**

Changmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, Kyuhyun menengguk ludahnya kasar. Tidak... Rumah hantu itu mimpi buruk untuknya. Tapi dia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang penakut di depan Changmin. Ottokeh, Kyuhyun bingung...

" WAAA!"

Kyuhyun berteriak saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah hantu dan melihat seorang hantu mendekat ke arahnya. Tentu itu membuat Changmin terbahak melihat Kyuhyun ketakutan, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang ditakuti namja itu.

" Andweeeee!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Katanya tidak takut?" Goda Changmin

" Tap-tap-tapii"

" Ayo"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas saat dia merasakan Changmin menggandeng tangannya, sebuah kehangatan langsung menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Padahal Changmin hanya menggenggam tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. TUNGGU! RUMAH HANTU?!

" Waaaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun terpekik saat melihat sesesok hantu perumpuan berambut panjang

Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya mulai berair, tidak... Dia dan Hoseok sama penakutnya dalam hal seperti ini! Tapi Hyungnya pasti akan melindunginya bukan menyeretnya makin ke dalam dan tertawa karena dia ketakutan.

" Hiks..."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sebuah isakan. Dia menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bahunya bergetar. Oh tidak, apa yang sudah dia lakukan!

" Kyu?"

" Hiks... Aku takut... Hiks... Hoseok hyung"

 **TWICT** **H**

Rasanya empat buah siku – siku muncul di atas kepala Changmin saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya hyungnya itu. Benar – benar menyebalkan!

" Hiks..."

Tapi setelah mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun, Changmin mendekat dan memeluk namja itu. Mengelus punggung namja itu dengan pelan dan Kyuhyun meremas kaos bagian depan milik Changmin.

" Hiks..."

" Shh... Tenanglah, aku disini"

" Aku takut... Tolong... Hiks... Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini"

Ingin rasanya Changmin mengatakan bahwa siapa yang suruh tadi Kyuhyun sok berani tapi dia tidak mau namja itu makin sesenggukkan jadi akhirnya dia mengalah saja.

" Iya kita keluar. Ayo" Ucap Changmin lembut

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari pelukan Changmin, dia tidak salah dengar bukan? Kenapa suara Changmin terdengar sangat lembut barusan? Perlahan dia mendongak dan melihat Changmin tengah menatapnya sangat lekat dan dekat.

Kyuhyun baru sadar bahwa mata Changmin sangat tegas dan indah, hidungnya mancung pas sekali pada wajahnya yang manly. Bibirnya... Ugh... Bagaimana Kyuhyun mendeskripsikannya? Bibirnya benar – benar... Sexy...

" Ak-aku..."

"..."

" HUUWWAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Changmin saat melihat sosok hantu di belakang Changmin dan membuat Changmin mendesah lelah, telinganya juga sakit mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak sejak tadi

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana terakhir yang tumben sekali antriannya tidak panjang, bianglala. Terdengar romantis bagi sepasang kekasih tapi... Ingat... Kyuhyun dan Changmin bukanlah sepasang kekasih jadi mereka cukup canggung juga di dalam wahana itu dan mereka hanya berdua!

" Hmmm... Changmin sshi... Terima kasih untuk hari ini walaupun tadi... Ughhh" Ucap Kyuhyun namun terhenti dibelakang kalimatnya karena mengingat insiden di rumah hantu

" Hum" Sedikit sebal juga karena setelah satu hari mereka melwati hari ini Kyuhyun baru memanggil namanya, itu pun masih dengan embel – embel _'sshi'_

" Whooaaaa!" Kyuhyun terpekik senang saat bianglala yang mereka naiki hampir mencapai puncak

" Norak"

" Memang tidak boleh? Oh ya! Sudah waktunya foto"

" Ya sudah"

" Tapi kalau berhadapan sulit mengambil fotonya"

" Lalu?"

" Kau... Duduk disampingku?"

" Tidak"

" Lalu? Aku duduk disampingmu?"

" Terserah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia kemudian pindah ke samping Changmin dan membuka aplikasi chat yang dia gunakan untuk mengirimkan foto mereka seharian ini.

" Gelap, kau yang pegang ya?"

" Tidak mau"

" Hah... Ya sudah"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil foto tapi hasilnya tidak bagus, Changmin yang meliriknya jadi kesal sendiri. Dia mencoba merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menahannya dengan mengatakan dia mendapatkan angle yang bagus.

" Aku saja" Ucap Changmin

" Tidak, aku saja" Kyuhyun menarik kembali ponselnya

" Ish, katamu tidak ada cahaya jika di ambil dari sana"

" Tidak, aku bisa"

" Kau tidak bisa"

" Bisa"

" Tidak"

 **Srreetttt**

 **Sreeettttt**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **Sreetttttt**

 **CUP**

 **SENT**

" Omo!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, dia langsung pindah ke tempat duduk awalnya dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi mereka berebut untuk mengambil foto, saling tarik menarik ponsel dan tanpa mereka duga bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti tempat di puncaknya, mereka tersentak kaget karena wahana berhenti dan gerakan mereka membuat bibir mereka berdua menempel. Dan... foto itu terkirim, atau tidak?

" Fo-fo-fo-fotonya terkirim?"

" ….."

 **SRETT**

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang masih dipegang erat oleh Changmin, terkirim. Kyuhyun menhela nafasnya. Bagaimana ini?

 **TING**

 _'From : Yunho hyung_

 _Hyung tidak tahu kalian sangat dekat seperti itu?'_

" Ba-bagaimana ini? Yunho hyung sepertinya salah paham"

Changmin mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah terbakar. Astaga... Dia melihat chat yang dikirim hyungnya untuk mereka. Lama menatap datar ponselnya akhirnya Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menggigiti jarinya.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut tapi dirinya juga terkejut! Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dan Kyuhyun merebutnya! Bagaimana ini? Dia merasa jantungnya berlompatan dengan sangat riang dalam tubuhnya, wajahnya terasa panas. Sangat panas!

Tapi saat melihat Kyuhyun, wajah namja berambut ikal itu sangat merah dan terlihat lucu karena dia terus saja menggerutu.

" Yak! Kenapa kau merebut ponselnya tiba – tiba begitu?! Lihat apa yang terjadikan!" Pekik Changmin

" M-mwo? Ak-ak-aku juga tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun menepuki pipinya " Hyung ottokeh?" Lirihnya

" Kenapa semua yang kau lakukan selalu ingat hyungmu eoh? Dasar brother complex!"

" Mwo? Aku tidak seperti itu! Memang tidak boleh mengingat hyungku?!"

" Terserah!"

Akhirnya dalam keadaan canggung mereka duduk diam di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa kata – kata apapun Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah membiarkan Changmin yang masih membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam bianglala.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sepanjang Kyuhyun bercerita, baginya cerita Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan. Apa lagi hal yang dilakukan Changmin padanya! Begitu juga Junsu yang malah terbahak saat Kyuhyun bercerita sembari memperlihatkan foto – fotonya pada mereka dan dengan malu – malu Kyuhyun memperlihatkan foto dimana dia dan Changmin tidak sengaja berciuman.

" Astaga Kyuuuu... Ini imut sekali"

Jaejoong merebut ponsel Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan foto itu bersama Junsu yang berteriak – teriak tidak jelas. Dasar uke...

" Hyuungg~~~ Kembalikan~~~ Ihh..."

" Hahahahaha, ini bagus sekali. Lalu perasaanmu bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Junsu

" Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan keningnya bingung

" Tentang kejadian ini"

" Hah..." Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya kembali " Changmin sshi membenciku hyung dan dia pasti tambah membenciku karena hal ini. Padahal aku tidak mau dia membenciku"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku tidak mau punya musuh"

" Tidak ada alasan lain?"

" Hum?"

" Yah... Misalnya kau tidak mau dia membencimu karena kau menyukainya mungkin?" Tanya Junsu iseng, matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang membulatkan matanya tapi juga Jaejoong yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Junsu. Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin?

" Ti-tidak hyung tidak!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

" Tidak? Kenapa?"

" Aku... Aku tidak seperti itu hyung, aku bahkan tidak berani memikirkan hal itu"

" Kenapa?"

" Fokusku belajar dan mengejar beasiswa yang aku inginkan. Lagipula... Changmin sshi... Terlalu jauh untukku" Lirih Kyuhyun

Junsu tersenyum, dia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu nyaman. Sayang sekali Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Pasti Changmin yang sejak tadi menguping mendengarnya tapi namja itu pasti kabur sebelum Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasannya.

" Berarti kau ada rasa pada Changmin?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, bohong saja dia tidak menyadarinya. Setelah kejadian Kyuhyun menginap di mansion keluarga Jung, jantungnya selalu berdebar halus saat melihat Changmin tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai dia menceritakan hal itu pada hyungnya.

Hyungnya sampai bingung menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada Kyuhyun yang terbilang cukup polos dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa lagi karena kejadian kemarin Kyuhyun sampai tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Ugh...

" Changmin pasti tidak membencimu Kyu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Semoga saja" Lirih Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali saat melihat sebuah sofa yang terlihat sagat nyaman ada di dalam kamarnya, tepatnya tidak jauh dari dari tempat tidurnya. Dia beranjak ke kamar karena ingin mengambil pakaian untuk Kyuhyun dan Junsu berenang.

Usai berbincang, Jaejoong dan Junsu mengajak Kyuhyun berenang di kolam yang ada dibelakang mansion Jung bersama Jungkook juga.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho dan mengerutkan keningnya dan hal itu membuat Yunho bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Kenapa sofa itu ada di sini?"

" Aku yang membelinya"

" Untuk?"

" Aku perhatikan akhir – akhir ini kau sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang santai untuk membaca buku dan ketiduran disana. Aku membeli sofa agar kau tidak perlu membaca disana dan bisa membaca dengan nyaman disini"

" Eh?"

" Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

" Bukan begitu, apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu, kau suka?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

" Terima kasih Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, kalian akan berenang?"

" Iya, aku kemari untuk meminjamkan pakaian untuk Kyuhyun dan Junsu"

" Oh... Junsu tidak usah"

" Kenapa?"

" Dia menaruh beberapa pakaian di kamar tamu, kadang dia kemari untuk berenang bersama Jungkook dan Changmin"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kaos dan boxer, Kyuhyun dan dia ukurannya sama atau tidak ya? Sepertinya sama.

Usai mengambil pakaian ganti, Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho yang masih memperhatikan gerak – geriknya. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia menarik Yunho untuk menunduk dan mencium pipi Yunho.

" Terima kasih" Ucapnya cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang membatu

Yunho menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium oleh Jaejoong, dia tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Menggemaskan"

.

.

.

.

" Kyu, pakai ini saja"

Jaejoong baru saja sampai di pinggir kolam dan melihat Junsu sudah mengganti pakaiannya, ternyata Junsu memang punya beberapa pakaian yang ditinggal di mansion Jung. Jaejoong menyodorkan pakaian yang dibawanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dekat kolam.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Jaejoong dan Junsu tersenyum kala dua kakak adik Jung datang menghampiri mereka, Yunho dan Changmin. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah bermain di dalam kolam sejak tadi.

" Mau berenang juga Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hanya main air bersama Jungkook" Jawab Changmin

" Kau juga Yun?"

" Hanya ingin duduk dipinggir saja"

Yunho kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong yang duduk di gazebo sedangkan Junsu berdiri dan menarik Changmin untuk main bersamanya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap canggung pada Yunho.

" Tidak ikut berenang?"

" Kau meledekku atau bagaimana?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, apa Yunho lupa dia tidak bisa berenang?

" Yah... Main air saja"

" Tidak, aku takut tenggelam"

" Waktu itu kau mau main di dalam air"

" Itu karena ada kau disana"

" Eh?"

" K-kau ada disana dan aku merasa aman" Jawab Jaejoong dengan malu – malu

Yunho tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengelusnya berulang. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong perlahan makin menempel pada Yunho, sedang ingin dimanja eoh?

" Hyung? Celananya pendek sekali"

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong dan Yunho, di depan mereka berdiri Kyuhyun yang memakai kaos hitam serta boxer warna serupa hanya saja tertutupi kaosnya itu. Kulit putih nan mulus Kyuhyun terpampang sangat jelas dan membuat seseorang di dalam kolam terpaku memandang Kyuhyun bahkan sejak namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Cocok Kyu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Pendek~~"

" Tidak, kau kan mau berenang"

" Ng..."

Sementara itu Junsu terkikik tanpa suara bersama dengan Jungkook saat melihat Changmin dalam mode membatunya. Dengan penuh semangat Junsu melempar bola pantai yang sejak tadi mereka mainkan ke kepala Changmin.

" Aww! YAK! HYUNG!" Pekik Changmin

" Salahmu sendiri membatu melihat kulit mulus Kyunie"

" Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya begitu?"

" Sejak aku dan dia dekat lah..." Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum sinis pada Changmin

" Ish"

" KYU~~~ Kemari! Main bersama kami!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara Junsu, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Junsu melambaikan tanganya dengan semangat bersama Jungkook. Tapi, di kolam itu ada Changmin, bagaimana ini? Wajahnya memerah karena setiap melihat Changmin dia teringat kejadian kemarin di atas bianglala.

" Sana Kyu, main" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hyu-hyung"

" Minnie tidak akan menggigit kok"

" Hyuungg!" Kyuhyun merajuk

Junsu naik dari kolam renang dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, dia menarik paksa Kyuhyun untuk bermain bola pantai dalam air bersama yang lain. Dan dengan pintarnya Junsu membuat Kyuhyun satu tim dengan Changmin dan dirinya satu tim dengan Jungkook.

 **DRRTTT... DRRRTTT...**

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Hoseok, kakak Kyuhyun. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat foto id penelepon dimana Kyuhyun dan Hoseok memakai bando telinga kucing, sepertinya bando itu yang diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun kemarin.

" KYU! Hoseok menelepon"

" Eh?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang mengejar bola pantai, Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Aku tidak mau kalah" Ucap Changmin datar

" Ugh" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya " Angkat saja hyung!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersenyum menang dan Jaejoong mengangkat panggilan telepon itu

" Yeobosseo?"

" Kyu- eh? Jaejoong?"

" Ne Hoseok ah"

" Mana Kyunie?"

" Sedang berenang, kenapa?"

" Aku hanya memastikan dia tidak membuat masalah disana"

" Hey, yang pembuat masalah itu kau bukan dia"

" Hahahahahaha, terima kasih sudah mengundang bocah itu ke rumahmu ya Jae kebetulan sekali aku pergi hari ini jadi dia tidak kesepian karena eomma dan appa bekerja"

" Aku malah merasa tidak kesepian karena dia disini. Kau sedang dimana eoh? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

" Sedang di kota, menemani si alien membeli kaset game"

" Eh? Alien? Taetae?"

" Iya"

" Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menemaninya? Bukankah kalian selalu bertengkar?"

" E-eh? Bu-bu-bukan begitu Jae"

" Lalu?"

" I-itu... Aish, aku tutup ya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku hari ini. Annyeong"

 **PIK**

" Ya, kenapa dia menutup teleponnya begitu saja? Tidak sopan" Gumam Jaejoong

" Hyung Kyuhyun?"

" Iya, aku tidak menyangka dia mau menemani Taetae padahal mereka kan saling tidak suka? Kerjaannya di sekolah selalu perang" Gumam Jaejoong

Yunho tersenyum tipis, aslinya Jaejoong adalah orang yang banyak bercerita (itu yang dia simpulkan sejak mengenal Jaejoong), tapi saat awal namja cantik itu selalu diam mungkin karena canggung atau enggan bicara terlebih dahulu dengan orang yang belum terlalu dia kenal.

" Junsu itu pintar sekali mencairkan suasana canggung ya" Gumam Jaejoong saat melihat ke arah kolam renang

Lihat saja, sekarang Changmin dan Kyuhyun benar – benar seperti satu tim untuk mengalahkan Junsu dan Jungkook.

" Ya"

" Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalnya. Dia namja yang sangat baik"

"..."

" Hah... Aku jadi ingin bermain juga"

" Ya sudah masuk kolam"

" Aku takut"

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan kearah kolam, dia masuk kedalam kolam dan menjulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Cukup pegang tanganku, oke?"

" Yu-yun"

" Kemarilah dan aku akan membuatmu aman"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho dan duduk dipinggir kolam renang. Yunho mendekat, kedua tangannya diletakkan dipinggang Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong turun dengan perlahan.

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar tidak karuan saat Yunho membantunya turun kedalam kolam renang, tubuh mereka berdekatan bahkan menempel. Jaejoong memegang bahu Yunho dan menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya memanas.

" Aigoo! Ya! Kenapa kalian malah bermesraan disana eoh?"

Pekikan itu membuat Jaejoong agak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yunho, dia melirik kearah Junsu dan tersenyum canggung.

" Ya sudahlah, jangan pedulikan kami, ayo Kyunie, Kookie, Min ah kita lanjutkan lagi"

" Hahahahahaha"

Kyuhyun, Jungkook dan Changmin tertawa bersama dan kemudian melanjutkan permainan mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih gugup berada di dekat Yunho.

" Yu-yun..."

" Sudah tidak usah pedulikan mereka, ayo..."

" Kemana?"

" Pemanasan"

" Pemanasan?"

" Tenggelamkan dirimu"

" Mw-mwo? Aniya! Takut Yun" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memegang erat kaos bagian depan yang dipakai oleh Yunho

" Hey, ingat. Ada aku disini, tatap aku"

Yunho mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho. Perlahan Yunho membawa Jaejoong turun ke dalam air. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat air menyentuh dagunya, dia tidak boleh gugup.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, senang mempermainkan Jaejoong rupanya. Saat seluruh tubuhnya ada di dalam air, Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" Hwaaa..."

Tidak sampai lima belas detik Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya ke atas untuk mengambil nafas dan mengusap wajahnya yang terkena air.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

" Su-sulit bernafas Yun..."

" Sekali lagi"

" Ti-tidak mau"

" Ayolah, sekali lagi. Aku akan membuatmu bisa bernafas dengan mudah di dalam air"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya"

" Pelan – pelan ya"

" Iya"

Yunho kembali menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong dan dirinya kedalam air, dia melihat bagaimana kali ini Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali. Dan saat Jaejoong merasa butuh nafas, dia mencoba membuat dirinya naik ke atas air namun dia merasa Yunho menahannya.

Jaejoong mulai panik, dia butuh nafas dan kenapa Yunho malah menahannya? Tapi pertanyaannya langsung terjawab kala sebuah benda empuk menempel pada bibirnya, tidak hanya menempel tapi juga menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia terkejut karena Yunho malah menciumnya yang tengah membutuhkan nafas. Tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri, dia senang dengan apa yang dilakuakn Yunho padanya. Perlahan mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali dan membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

" Hah..."

Saat kepalanya muncul di atas permukaan air, Jaejoong mengambil nafas dengan rakus. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan kenapa Yunho melakukan hal seperti tadi.

" Yu-yun... Hah... kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan terengah

" Ingin saja, kenapa?"

" Aku kehabisan nafas!" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong menggunakan salah satu tangannya, Jaejoong terkesiap.

" Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal tadi di atas air bukan?" Ucap Yunho kemudian melirik yang lain

" Yun! Berhenti menggodaku"

" Jadi... Sekali lagi?"

Ugh...

Wajah Jaejoong pasti semerah tomat yang biasa Jungkook makan, dia tidak berani menatap Yunho saat ini! Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mulai menurunkan tubuh mereka berdua dan mereka kembali berciuman di bawah air.

" Aish!"

Junsu meruntuk kesal melihat kedua namja yang ada dipojok kolam, Junsu tentu saja tahu apa yang Jung itu di bawah air.

 _' Dasar Jung mesum tukang modus! Aish... Yang penting sekarang aku mengalihkan perhatian Minnie, Kyunie dan Kookie agar tidak melihat mereka saja!' B_ atin Junsu

" Hyung, Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung sedang apa?"

Eoh... Pertanyaan polos itu datang dari Jungkook yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya di pojok kolam renang.

" Mereka sedang melatih pernafasan, ayo Kookie ah kita kalahkan mereka! Aku tidak rela kalau aku kalah dan membelikan mereka makan malam mewah"

" Ne!"

" Kau tidak akan menang melawan kami hyung" Ucap Changmin dengan percaya diri

'" Kami pasti menang!" Seru Junsu

" Tidak, kami yang akan menang. Iya kan Kyu?" Changmin menapat Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum

" Ne!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat, jika dilihat dengan seksama rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan tentu saja hal itu tertangkap oleh mata Junsu

 _' Tuhaaannn, kapan kau datang_ _k_ _an jodoh juga untukkuuuu!'_

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hollaaaaaaa~~

Hahahahay, kaget ga Cho update? gak? Ya udah...

Sebenarnya FF ini tuh harusnya update kemaren, tapi karena Cho ketiduran ya udah deh baru hari ini bisa update. Kkkkk... Mian?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **angelhana9 (Cho juga...), ismi mimi (changkyu momen done yaaa~~), eL Ree (udah ya, momen – momen mereka kkkk), akiramia44 (keluarga Go masih lanjut kok jahatnya hahahaha), Shimamariam21 (udah yaa, changkyu udah tuh), Jj (iyaaa~), uknowme2309 (beeuuhh maaf ya, cinta Cho mah cuma buat bebeb Mimin kkkk~~), ruixi1 (iya lah, jaemma kan bae tiada tara), shito20 (done~~ kkk), GaemGyu92 (bakalan kejawab bentar lagi kok), Guest (wkwkwkwkw, iya kalo bisa mah update tiap hari hupfh...), Keys13th (sama – sama ^^),**

 **Adit_ aja (udah yaa), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Cho juga kangen~~ Jaemma bae bgt disini sampe Cho kesel sama karakternya disini hahahaha hwaiting!), alice (changkyu ribut mah udah biasa kan hahahah), yunjae heart (iya nih eon, YunJae punah huwweeeeee Cho mau terus nulis yunjae ^^ hwating eonn), Guest (udah yaaa), choikim1310 (hmm... complicated yaa... tapi... #smirk hwaiting lah pokonya), kimRyan2124 (biar aja si beruang keluar dan amuk Jaemma hahahay #ChoYadong), A. K (home nyusul yaa~ Cho ga jabarin biar pada ngayal sendiri – sendiri kkk~~),**

 **Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih #bow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang ketinggalan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hari ini menyenangkan!"

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan berbaring miring menghadap Yunho yang sudah berbaring terlebih dahulu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Jaejoong baru saja selesai membaca novel di atas sofa nyamannya.

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong kembali membayangkan apa yang tadi siang terjadi, berciuman beberapa kali dengan Yunho dan bermain bersama dengan yang lain tentu saja tangannya di dalam genggaman Yunho karena masih takut tenggalam.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu berada di mansion Jung sampai dia menikmati makan malam yang spesialnya dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Junsu mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena dia sudah terlihat mengantuk.

" Lain kali apa aku boleh mengajak Kyuhyun kemari lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, ajak teman – temanmu yang lain juga boleh"

" Apa eomma dan appa tidak keberatan?"

" Mereka akan menyukainya Jae"

" Begitu... Arasseo. Jalja Yun"

" Jalja"

Yunho mendekat dan mengecup kening Jaejoong yang secara reflek menutup matanya dan jantungnya kembali berdebar halus. Usai mencium kening Jaejoong, Yunho kembali berbaring dan menatap Jaejoong yang mulai tertidur sampai dia ingat sesuatu.

" Oh ya Jae..."

" Hmmm?"

" Aku sudah membicarakan tentang Ahra pada eomma dan appa"

" Lalu?" Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya

" Mereka mengizinkan Ahra untuk pindah ke kelas VIP"

" O-oh... Baiklah"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Yunho tapi kenapa dia merasa kecewa? Keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang diambil oleh keluarga Jung. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk bukan? Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 27 Maret 2017**


	8. Ahra Dan Mama

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hari ini menyenangkan!"

Jaejoong berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan berbaring miring menghadap Yunho yang sudah berbaring terlebih dahulu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Jaejoong baru saja selesai membaca novel di atas sofa nyamannya.

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong kembali membayangkan apa yang tadi siang terjadi, berciuman beberapa kali dengan Yunho dan bermain bersama dengan yang lain tentu saja tangannya di dalam genggaman Yunho karena masih takut tenggalam.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu berada di mansion Jung sampai dia menikmati makan malam yang spesialnya dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Junsu mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena dia sudah terlihat mengantuk.

" Lain kali apa aku boleh mengajak Kyuhyun kemari lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, ajak teman – temanmu yang lain juga boleh"

" Apa eomma dan appa tidak keberatan?"

" Mereka akan menyukainya Jae"

" Begitu... Arasseo. Jalja Yun"

" Jalja"

Yunho mendekat dan mengecup kening Jaejoong yang secara reflek menutup matanya dan jantungnya kembali berdebar halus. Usai mencium kening Jaejoong, Yunho kembali berbaring dan menatap Jaejoong yang mulai tertidur sampai dia ingat sesuatu.

" Oh ya Jae..."

" Hmmm?"

" Aku sudah membicarakan tentang Ahra pada eomma dan appa"

" Lalu?" Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya

" Mereka mengizinkan Ahra untuk pindah ke kelas VIP"

" O-oh... Baiklah"

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Yunho tapi kenapa dia merasa kecewa? Keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang diambil oleh keluarga Jung. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk bukan? Iya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Ahra Dan Mama ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengaduk sup krim di depannya dengan sedikit tidak semangat, pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan Yunho semalam dimana dia mengizinkan Ahra masuk ke kelas VIP. Tapi, bukankah dia seharusnya senang Ahra ada disana? Benarkan?

Kenapa dia merasa tidak tenang padahal hal itu bukannya bagus karena bisa memperbaiki hubungan buruknya dengan Ahra selama ini? Iya kan?

" Lho Joongie?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dia mendapati Mrs. Jung masih menggunakan piyamanya menghampiri dirinya.

" Eomonim" Panggil Jaejoong

" Sedang apa pagi buta begini?"

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di ruang itu, pukul lima pagi, dulu waktu dirinya masih tinggal di rumah bahkan dia bangun jam empat pagi. Dia menyapu, mengepel rumah kemudian memasak baru mandi bersiap ke sekolah.

" Membuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya"

" Ini masih terlalu pagi Joongie ah"

" An-ani... Aku terbiasa bangun jam segini"

Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya naik untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan memberikan senyumannya.

" Apa kehidupanmu dulu baik – baik saja?" Lirih Mrs. Jung

" Maksud eomonim?"

" Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

" E-eh?"

" Bagaimana mereka memperlakukanmu Joongie ah?"

" O-oh... Mereka baik padaku eomonim"

Mrs. Jung tersenyum lembut, dia tahu Jaejoong tidak memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong pasti menyembunyikan semuanya karena satu alasan yang penting, jadi Mrs. Jung akan menunggu Jaejoong untuk bercerita padanya nanti.

" Apa yang bisa eomonim bantu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung serasa menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong

" Sudah selesai eomonim"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dengan jantung berdebar kencang, dia berbohong! Bohong! Karena Mrs. Go tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik saat dia ada di rumah dan Jaejoong tidak bisa memberitahukan hal sejujurnya pada Mrs. Jung. Tidak sekarang.

" Kau begitu mirip dengan Youngwoong" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi

" Hum?" Jaejoong menoleh sedikit

" Youngwoong sangat suka memasak, dia sangat baik dan tahan denganku yang cerewet"

" Eomonim tahu banyak tentang eommaku"

" Tentu saja, kami teman tapi terpisah karena keegoisanku dulu. Aku harap Youngwoong tidak menyesal membiarkan anak tersayangnya bersamaku sekarang"

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia tidak bisa menjawab lebih lanjut percakapannya dengan Mrs. Jung karena semakin mereka membicarakan eommanya maka Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menahan tangisnya, dia sungguh merindukan sang eomma.

Pukul setengah tujuh Jaejoong naik ke atas untuk membangunkan Yunho, saat memasuki area kamarnya dia melihat Yunho tertidur dengan memeluk gulingnya. Jaejoong terkekeh dan melihat hal dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa Yunho yang dingin itu menampakkan wajah super polos dan menggemaskan seperti sekarang ini?

" Yun..."

Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan Yunho namun tidak mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik lengan. Tidak putus asa, Jaejoong kembali mencobanya lagi.

" Yun, bangun... Sudah jam setengah tujuh"

"..."

" IH... Bangun Yunho!"

Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho dengan kencang hingga sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan dan membuka matanya.

" Jangan salahkan aku! Kau sulit sekali dibangunkan! Sudah setengah tujuh, ayo bangun dan mandi"

" Arasseo..."

Yunho dengan malas bangun dari tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan asal, cubitan Jaejoong memang benar – benar menyakitkan!

" Cepat, aku akan bangunkan Changmin dan Jungkook dulu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Hum"

" Jangan tidur lagi"

" Iya"

" Oke"

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar Changmin dan Jungkook dimana letak kamar mereka berdua bersebelahan. Pertama dia masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook, namja itu masih tertidur dengan memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci yang pernah Jungkook ceritakan bahwa boneka itu dibelikan oleh Yunho.

" Kookie ah, irona..."

Dengan sayang Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook dan mendapatkan hasilnya dengan cepat. Namja itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat Jaejoong.

" Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook dengan lirih

" Ayo bangun dan mandi"

" Hum"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Jungkook dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook, sekarang beralih ke Jung nomor dua yang sulit dibangunkan sama seperti Yunho.

" Minnie bangun, nanti telat"

" Nghh... lima menit lagi hyung"

" Hyung telepon Kyunie saja ya? Biar nanti dia tahu kalau kau sulit dibangunkan" Ancam Jaejoong

" Iya iya hyung... Aku bangun"

" Hehehehehe..."

" Huh..."

" Hyung keluar ne?"

" Iya"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar jawaban Changmin dengan nada sangat malas itu dia pun keluar dari kamar Changmin untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dimana dia masih belum menemukan Yunho, ternyata namja itu masih mandi.

Jadi Jaejoong putuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya dan merapikan beberapa barang yang berserakan di sana.

 **CEKLEK**

" Sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho sembari memandang bingung pada Jaejoong

" Hanya membereskan beberapa barang"

" Maid kan bisa membereskannya nanti"

" Aku suka melakukan hal ini" Jawang mengerutkan bibirnya

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong, dia mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong dan memberikan senyumnya.

" Eomma membawamu kemari agar kau terlepas dari kegiatan itu semua" Ucap Yunho

" Ta-tapi... Aku tidak terbiasa seperti itu"

" Biasakanlah, kau adalah keluarga Jung sekarang"

" Yun..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Kenapa kau terlihat tidak tenang? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

" Ng... Ti-tidak"

" Ya sudah, sana mandi. Eomma pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan"

" Aku yang memasak pagi ini Yun"

" Oh?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya " Ya sudah, aku tunggu dibawah"

" Hum"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Yunho sedikit bingung karena Jaejoong tadi melihatnya dengan biasa saja padahal dia hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Biasanya, namja itu akan memalingkan wajahnya, berlari dari hadapannya atau langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tapi tadi?

Yunho jadi berpikir bahwa Jaejoong memang sedang banyak pikiran, tapi Yunho sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap, dia segera turun dan disambut gembira oleh keluarga Jung.

" Sup krimnya enak sekali hyung!" Ucap Jungkook dengan gembira

" Terima kasih"

" Kookie sangaaaattt suka! Kookie bahkan sudah nambah dua kali!"

" Jangan terlalu banyak, nanti perutmu sakit Kookie ah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tapi, supnya benar – benar enak!" Ucap Jungkook kemudian tersenyum lebar sampai memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

" Ne, terima kasih atas pujiannya Kookie ah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melirik ke arah Yunho, berharap Yunho juga memujinya boleh kan? Jaejoong sudah gembira saat Yunho membuat mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi...

" Appa, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung ke kantor"

" Oh, baiklah"

Jaejoong merengut lucu, Mrs. Jung terkekeh melihatnya dan membuat semua orang menatapnya termasuk juga Jaejoong.

" Ani... Mianhae" Mrs. Jung menutup mulutnya dan kembali memakan sup yang ada di depannya.

" Aku sudah selesai, aku tunggu di mobil" Ucap Yunho kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan

" Maaf ya Joongie, Yunie memang seperti itu" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" E-eh? Ti-tidak apa – apa eomonim. Joongie juga sudah selesai"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mrs. Jung untuk mengecup pipi kedua orangtua Yunho kemudian bergegas menyusul suaminya itu. Dalam perjalanan baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho memilih untuk diam, Jaejoong sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Yunho dengan kertas – kertas yang dipegangnya.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Nanti istirahat aku akan ke kelas Ahra"

" Mau apa?"

" Memberitahu kalau dia pindah ke kelas VIP"

" Kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja?"

" I-itu... Nomor Ahra sepertinya terhapus di ponselku"

" Oh... Aku akan minta Junsu menemanimu"

" Eh?"

" Tidak boleh menolak"

" Arasseo"

" Aku menyukai sup krim, terlebih jika ada tambahan jamur di dalamnya"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan cepat, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali untuk mencerna ucapan Yunho barusan.

" Kau menyukai masakanku pagi ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan semangat

" Ya"

Jaejoong tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya menutup tapi dia tidak peduli karena ucapan Yunho barusan membuat suasana hatinya melambung sangat tinggi. Dan Yunho yang melihatnya juga ikut senang hanya saja ekspresinya masih datar, tidak ada salahnya untuk memuji Jaejoong, kan?

.

.

.

" Aku dengar dari Yunho, adikmu akan masuk kelas VIP?" Tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong duduk disampingnya

" Iya"

" Apa yang ada dipikiran Jung satu itu?" Gerutu Junsu dengan suara yang kecil namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya

" Apa?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Eh? Tidak...Yunho memintaku untuk menemanimu ke kelas adikmu itu"

" Iya, apa kau keberatan?"

" Tentu tidak, nanti istirahat aku akan menemanimu"

" Terima kasih Suie ah"

" Ne"

Pada jam istirahat, Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan menuju gedung kelas biasa setelah mendapatkan informasi di kelas mana Ahra berada. Junsu sebenarnya heran, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang notabene-nya adalah kakak dari Ahra tidak mengetahui kelas Ahra, bahkan nomor ponsel Ahra pun dia tidak punya. Jaejoong memberikan alasannya sih, tapi masih tidak masuk akal bagi Junsu.

" Itu dia kelasnya" Ucap Junsu

Sejak masuk ke dalam gedung, banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Siapa juga yang tidak mengenal Kim Junsu? Dia adalah sahabat Yunho yang tidak kalah kaya dengan Yunho.

 **Sreett**

Junsu mendorong pintu kelas itu dan semua orang menatap Junsu dengan kaget, begitu juga Ahra yang sedang mengobrol dengan dua temannya.

" Ahra sshi" Panggil Junsu

" N-ne?"

" Kemarilah"

" Ne"

Ahra berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Junsu serta Jaejoong yang ada di luar kelasnya. Setelah itu Jaejoong mengajak Ahra bicara di samping kelas.

" Minggu depan kau sudah bisa masuk ke kelas VIP Ahra yah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Benarkah?" Mata Ahra membulat kaget, tidak menyangka apa yang dimintanya akan cepat terkabulkan

" Ne, nanti pulang sekolah kau bisa mengurusnya di ruang administrasi. Mereka akan memberikanmu seragam barumu juga"

" Arasseo, aku akan beritahu eomma" Ucap Ahra kemudian beranjak untuk pergi tapi suara Junsu menghentikannya

" Hey, mana sopan santunmu? Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih pada kakakmu" Ucap Junsu datar

Ahra langsung saja membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena Junsu, dia tidak mungkin mau seperti ini!

" Terima kasih, oppa" Ucap Ahra datar

" Hum, berterima kasihlah nanti pada Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Pasti" Jawab Ahra dengan semangat

" Oh ya, aku minta nomor ponselmu. Data ponselku hilang"

" Oh, oke"

Ahra menekan nomor ponselnya pada ponsel Jaejoong dengan menggerutu karena ponsel Jaejoong adalah ponsel yang diingkannya hanya saja sang eomma belum mampu membelikannya.

 _' Nanti aku juga akan punya benda itu! Lihat saja!'_ Batin Ahra

" Ayo Jae, aku lapar" Ucap Junsu menginterupsi

" Ne, aku duluan"

" Ne"

Junsu menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong untuk pergi dari tempat yang tidak dia suka itu, hmm... Bukan tempatnya namun orang yang baru saja mereka temui. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah Ahra dia seakan bisa melihat malapetaka jadi dia putuskan tidak mau berlama – lama disana.

Di kafetaria, Yunho sudah menunggu dengan dua buah piring terisi di depannya. Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dan Junsu duduk disisi lain Yunho. Mereka duduk melingkar dan kemudian Junsu sadar dengan keadaannya.

"YA! Kenapa kau hanya mengambilkan Jaejoong makanan? Bagaimana denganku?" Pekiknya sebal

" Kau ambil sendiri, aku mengambilkan makanan hanya untuk Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho datar

" Eh? Ka-kau bisa makan punyaku Suie ah" Ucap Jaejoong tidak enak

" Tidak usah Jae, dasar namja tukang modus!" Junsu berdiri dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal

" Yun... Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

" Kenapa? Soal makanan? Dia kan seleranya beda, jadi aku tidak mengambilkannya. Lagipula aku mengambilkan makanan untuk pasanganku, kenapa?"

 **BLUSH**

Aish...

Kenapa wajahnya memerah saat Yunho mengatakan jika dia adalah pasangannya. Kenapa dia masih juga belum terbiasa dengan ucapan itu sih?!

" Ugh... Kenapa juga kau belum makan?" Tanya Junsu saat selesai mengambil makanan

" Menunggumu" Jawab Jaejoong

" JJAA! Ayo makaaann~~~"

Jaejoong bergedik juga melihat makanan yang di ambil Junsu yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, nafsu makan Junsu mengingatkannya pada nafsu makan Changmin dan Jungkook. Mereka bertiga sama, sama – sama suka makan!

Sesekali Jaejoong tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat Junsu memberikan beberapa cerita tentang Yunho ataupun memberikan gurauan yang lucu. Jaejoong harap kebahagiaannya tidak berhenti sampai sini, dia ingin terus bisa tertawa seperti ini, apakah permintaannya sulit?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Ahra menunggu Jaejoong di depan gedung VIP, dia merapikan kembali seragamnya saat melihat mobil keluarga Jung memasuki kawasan sekolah. Saat sang supir membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yunho, Ahra langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini walaupun tanpa senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Yunho melirik Ahra kemudian berjalan menuju pintu mobil satu lagi, dia membukakan pintu itu dan Jaejoong keluar dari sana. Ahra mendengus iri, setahunya Yunho tidak pernah bersikap baik seperti ini bahkan dengan eommanya.

" Hyuuunggg~~~ Hentikan! Rambutku berantakan!"

Ahra menoleh, dia melihat Junsu keluar dari mobil keluarga Jung yang lain bersama dengan kedua adik Yunho. Sesekali mereka melempar candaan dan tertawa bersama, lihat... Junsu tidak pernah bersikap ramah selain dengan orang yang dia anggap sahabat. Dan Ahra yakin, suatu saat nanti Junsu akan bersenda gurau seperti itu padanya!

" Eoh? Ahra?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Annyenghasseo" Ahra membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan

" Ada apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong

" A-aku tidak tahu harus kemana" Jawab Ahra

" Manja, kau kan bisa bertanya" Cetus Junsu dengan nada datarnya, lihat... Nada bicara yang ditujukan untuk Ahra jauh berbeda jika Junsu bicara pada keluarga Jung, bukan?

" Tidak apa – apa Suie, aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke kelas" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aku temani?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak usah, nanti bertemu di kelas saja" Jawab Jaejoong

" Arasseo"

" Yun, aku antar Ahra dulu"

" Hum"

Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari sana bersama Ahra namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan itu adalah milik Yunho, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho menahannya.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **CUP**

Mata Jaejoong melebar usai Yunho mendekat dan mengecup keningnya, wajahnya langsung terasa panas dan terbakar, dia menatap Yunho dengan malu – malu.

" Aku tunggu di kafetaria nanti siang" Ucap Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong

Junsu, Changmin dan Jungkook mengikuti Yunho di belakang setelah menggoda Jaejoong yang wajahnya makin memerah. Astaga... Ini di kawasan sekolah! Bagaimana bisa Yunho dengan santai mencium keningnya seperti itu!

" Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?"

Nada sinis itu membuat Jaejoong fokus kembali, dia menatap Ahra yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

" Cepatlah" Ucap Ahra sekali lagi

" Arasseo"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung VIP, Ahra menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengagumi desain gedung itu yang jauh berbeda dengan gedung tempatnya belajar seminggu yang lalu. Sangat jauh berbeda!

Jaejoong mengantarkan Ahra menuju ruang tata usaha dimana dia mendapatkan name tag dan kelasnya. Setelahnya, Jaejoong berjalan bersama Ahra menuju kelas sepuluh dimana Ahra akan tempati. Dalam perjalanan, mereka tidak saling bicara, Ahra sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan Jaejoong sibuk mencari letak kelas yang akan ditempati oleh Ahra

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat Jaejoong memuji bagaimana sebuah keindahan melewati mereka, Jaejoong begitu indah dan sayang jika tidak mereka lihat. Apa lagi kali ini Jaejoong berjalan sendiri tanpa di temani Junsu maupun Yunho, membuat beberapa orang dari mereka berani menyapa Jaejoong dan di balas dengan ramah oleh Jaejoong.

" Kelasmu Ahra"

" Oh"

Ahra mendongakkan kepalanya, mereka berdiri di depan sebuah kelas yang terlihat elegan dengan warna putih dan coklat muda mendominasi.

" Ya sudah"

Ahra berjalan masuk tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya memaklumi tindakan Ahra yang ternyata belum berubah juga. Jaejoong akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk segera berjalan ke kelasnya yang lumayan jauh dari kelas Ahra.

" Oh ya"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menatap bingung ke arah Ahra.

" Minggu nanti, aku dan eomma akan datang ke istanamu itu" Ucap Ahra

" Untuk?"

" Mengunjungimu tentu saja" Jawab Ahra kemudian tersenyum sinis

Dan Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak enak dalam dirinya, mengunjunginya? Serius? Sedikitnya Jaejoong merasa senang dengan kedatangan Ahra dan mamanya itu, apa mereka sudah berubah? Apa mereka akan memperlakukannya dengan baik mulai sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun, Ahra bilang dia dan mama akan berkunjung ke rumah hari minggu. Apa tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat mereka ada di dalam mobil

" Minggu ini?"

" Ya"

" Arasseo, aku akan sampaikan pada eomma"

" Terima kasih"

" Hum"

Jaejoong kemudian fokus pada ponselnya kembali, dia sedang bertukar pesan pada teman – teman sekolahnya yang lama.

.

 **Hoseokie** : Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?

 **Jaejoongie** : Iya

 **Jihyunie** : Dia benar – benar ular, aku sebal dengannya

 **Jaejoongie** : Dia baik kok... Serius...

 **Chunnie** : Kau selalu membelanya

 **Taehyungie** : Iya, selalu membelanya

 **Hyukie** : Serius, aku tidak suka dengannya... Kau harus hati – hati ya

 **Donghae** : Iya Jaejoong ah, kami khawatir padamu

 **Jaejoongie** : Gomawo semuanya, tapi aku berharap mereka memang sudah berubah

 **Chunnie** : Kau terlalu baik Joongie ah...

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia harap Ahra dan mamanya berubah. Setidaknya memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ahra juga tadi memperlakukannya dengan baik di kafetaria bukan?

Tadi Ahra menghampiri Jaejoong karena dia belum bisa menemukan teman dan berjalan sendirian ke kafetaria. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan ikut bergabung dengan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu. Sesekali dia bertanya pada Yunho yang dijawab dengan gumaman atau anggukan saja, sedangkan Junsu hanya menjawab malas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ahra.

Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa mereka tidak menyukai Ahra sampai seperti itu? Toh... Walaupun Ahra senang sekali mem _bully_ -nya, Jaejoong tidak pernah benci pada adik tirinya itu. Dia hanya merasa Ahra mencari perhatiannya hingga melakukan hal seperti itu, benarkan?

" Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong melamun di dalam mobil

" Eh? Tidak..."

" Mendekatkatlah, aku ingin merangkulmu"

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong dengan malu mendekatkan duduknya pada Yunho dan namja tinggi nan tampan itu langsung merangkul pinggang sempit milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

Bukan hanya hari ini Yunho memperlakukannya semanis ini, sejak kejadian di dalam kolam renang namja itu selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong, mendengarkan ceritanya, memeluknya, mencium keningnya, pipinya bahkan bibirnya. Yunho bahkan menggenggam tangannya saat tidur! Kemajuan yang sangat pesat, bukan? _(Cho : Bukan... Elah... Yunpa biasanya yadong jadi kayak gini wkwkwkwk)._

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu tiba, Jaejoong memasak makan siang buatannya. Karena siapa tahu sang eomma merindukan masakannya? Jaejoong yang memikirkannya jadi senang sendiri.

" Senang sekali?"

Yunho masuk ke dalam area dapur dan membuka lemari es tak jauh dari Jaejoong, mengambil karton susu vanilla dan mengambil gelas untuk meminum susunya.

" Iya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Masak apa? Banyak sekali, dimana para maid?"

" Mereka sedang membersihkan ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan meminta bantuan mereka untuk membawa semua makanan ini"

" Oh..."

Yunho berjalan mendekat setelah menghabiskan segelas penuh susu vanilla-nya, dia senang sekali melihat pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang. Sehingga dia mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantiknya itu tersentak kaget.

" Yu-yun..." Jaejoong kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong yang terekspos, entah sejak kapan dia berani melakukan hal itu tapi Yunho menyukainya. Menyukai aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

" Berbaliklah" Perintah Yunho

" A-a-aku sedang memasak Yun" Tolak Jaejong

" Matikan saja dulu kompornya"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak lagi, dia mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Yunho langsung mengecup bibir penuh Jaejoong dan perlahan menghisapnya. Jaejoong yang mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman Yunho, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang diperbuat oleh bibir Yunho pada bibirnya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, sejak kapan dia kecanduan pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memanipulasi pikirannya agar tetap memikirkan dirinya?

" Euungghhh..."

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho saat merasa kekurangan oksigen, Yunho dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali mendekat hanya untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho dengan lirih

" Eung"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Yunho, tempat paling nyaman yang pernah Jaejoong singgahi selain tidur di atas pangkuan sang eomma atau appanya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong perlahan, nyatanya... Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang manja. Yunho menyukai bagaimana Jaejoong yang ingin selalu dimanja olehnya meskipun masih malu – malu.

" Joongie... Yunie... Ada tam- eh?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho untuk melihat siapa yang telah memasuki area dapur. Jaejoong inginnya melepaskan pelukan Yunho hanya saja namja tinggi itu tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Jaejoong.

" Kalian ini, membuat eomma iri saja"

Ternyata Mrs. Jung-lah yang masuk ke dalam area dapur. Mrs. Jung mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sudah Jaejoong masak dan tersenyum lebar.

" Mamamu sudah datang, lebih baik kau menemuinya Joongie baby" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan lembut

" Arasseo, aku akan menyelesaikan masakanku yang satu itu dulu eomma"

" Ne" Mrs. Jung kemudian beralih pada Yunho " Lepaskan tanganmu dari Joongie, sambut mama mertuamu sana" Ucap Mrs. Jung dan Yunho bersumpah mendengar nada ejekkan dalam kalimat eommanya barusan

" Sana temui mamaku dulu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Ne"

Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Jaejoong namun sebelum pergi dia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Jaejoong. Membuat Mrs. Jung berteriak senang sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sudah semerah tomat yang tadi dia potong!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi kau hidup enak disini ya"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Mrs. Go saat Jaejoong membawa sang eomma di ruang santai yang ada di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Jung. Ahra tengah duduk sembari menikmati kue yang di sediakan oleh keluarga Jung.

Mereka datang untuk makan siang dan memuji rasa masakan Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa sangat merindukan masakan Jaejoong makanya datang kekediaman Jung. Tentu saja alasan itu membuat Jaejoong yang polos tersenyum gembira. Usai makan siang bersama keluarga Jung, Mrs. Go ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membawa mereka ke ruang santai yang ada di lantai dua.

" Biasa saja mama"

Mrs. Go yang selesai melihat hiasan yang ada di ruangan itu menghampiri sang anak dan duduk disampingnya.

" Duduklah" Perintah Mrs. Go dengan nada datar

" Ne mama"

Jaejoong duduk bersebrangan dengan Mrs. Go dan Ahra, Ahra sendiri sekarang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Mrs. Jung membuka tas tangan yang dibawanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dan membukanya di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka. Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat gambar pada brosur itu, brosur perhiasan.

" Mama ingin itu" Mrs. Go menunjuk brosur yang tadi dia buka di atas meja

" Ne?"

" Mama ingin satu set perhiasan itu" Ucap Mrs. Go membuat mata Jaejoong membulat kaget

" Ap-apa?"

" Tidak mahal untukmu yang sekarang bukan?"

Jaejoong melihat harga yang tercantum pada brosur itu dan tersentak kaget, harganya ratusan juga bahkan hampir satu milyar!

" Ta-tapi mama... Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau kan termasuk keluarga Jung sekarang! Uang segitu bukan apa – apa bagi keluarga Jung!"

" Mama... Bagaimana bisa aku meminta hal seperti ini pada mereka? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

" Bagaimana tidak bisa? Kau pasangan Yunho, uang segitu pasti bisa dia keluarkan untukmu!"

" Mama..."

" Hey, membiarkan kau menikah dengan keluarga Jung bukan tanpa alasan! Apa kau bodoh? Keluarga ini sangat kaya dan kau tidak pernah meminta apa pun?"

" Ti-tidak"

" Itu karena kau bodoh!" Kali ini Ahra yang mengeluarkan suaranya

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada dua orang yeoja yang ada di depannya. Baginya, keluarga Jung sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa dia harus meminta hal berlebihan jika keluarga Jung sudah merawatnya dengan baik disini? Apalagi Yunho.

" Pokoknya mama mau kau belikan perhiasan itu" Ucap Mrs. Go dengan datar dan tatapannya sangat tajam pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Meminta pada keluarga Jung? Dia sangat tahu diri! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

. **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong lagi! Sesuai janji, Cho update ff Cho yang lain. Semoga suka ya!

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **kurozitao (maacih), Dika (Yunpa... Hmm... Gimana ya... sabar ya, ceritanya masih panjang kok hehehehehe), kiki (maacih yaaa), mjjujuw (namjin? Cho ga bikin namjin walaupun kesemsem sama couple parents ituu~~~ uhuy... Seru kali kalo dibikin namjin, si Joon nya dingin – dingin anget gimana gitu~~ #plakkk Maaf malah ngelantur), MoniqJen (kenapa coba deg – deg an? Pasti ngebayangin Cho wkwkwkwk #dilemparkejurang), auliaMRQ (oom bebek nanti nyusul sama Cho eaa~~), Avanrio11 (ga kok, ff ini fluff, kayaknya), eL Ree (sipp), jiraniatriana (baca lagi ya dari awal~~), ismi mimi (Yunpa kan rajanya modus kkkkk~ kalo changkyu mah.. imut – imut nge gemesin hehehehe), ruixi1 (iya dong, papa mertuanya Cho mah emang gitu), Jj (sipp), BebbieKyu (pasti senyum bayangin Cho hohohohohoh~~~), GaemGyu92 (yoi... Oom bebek mah sama Cho nanti hehehehe), danatebh (sipp),**

 **pembaca (iya gpp, Cho terima semua saran dan kritik yang membangun kok. Cuma kalo untuk cast, mereka emang jauh cuka sekali cover lagunya dongbang. Tapi, balik lagi bukan karena mereka lagi tenar lho ya~~ Emang Cho nya lagi kesemsem sama mereka. Kalo untuk selanjutnya pun Cho ga mungkin bisa penuhin permohonan kamu buat masukin grup – grup yang 1 manajemen sama dongbang aja. Jangkauan Kpop itu luas dan Cho ga bisa berkutat sama yang itu – itu aj, jadi makasih buat sarannya dan maaf ya),**

 **yunjae heart (yunjae momen blm keluar eonn, masih banyak di chap – chap depan, sip eonn), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (siapa? Cho emang polos kok #plaakk), CassieFujho12 (ga jomblo sendirian dia, ada Cho yang menemani kejombloannya Eaaa~~ Kali aja cocok kkk~~), uknowme2309 (blm ada nc kok, Cho blm mau mereka naena sedangkan Cho pudung dipjokkan sambil ngeliatin mereka naena kkkk~~ macama), zahra32 (sipp), phabo uniq (doain biar chap selanjutnya cepet yaa~~), choikim1310 (udah muncul kok, tinggal nunggu benih – benih itu lhooo~~), rin (modus itu mah, wong Yunpa rajanya modus hahahahay),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follo, fav, para Guest dan SiDer**

 **.**

 **Maacih #bow**

.

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan ya!

Hmm.. mau ngomong apa ya?

Ga ada, see u next chap aja ya!

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Parasit, jadi... Kau mulai tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah dapatkan? Padahal anak yeojamu yang seperti ular itu sudah aku pindahkan sekolahnya. Dan kau meminta macam – macam pada menantu polosku itu? Hah... Yang benar saja! Oke, aku ikuti permainanmu"

Itu adalah suara salah satu keluarga Jung yang tadi hendak bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan keluarganya namun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar keinginan Mrs. Go. Orang itu tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkan ruang santai di lantai dua itu menuju keluarganya, dia harus banyak menyusun rencana setelah ini.

.

.

.

.


	9. Yunho

****Pure****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : ****T****

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi kau hidup enak disini ya"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Mrs. Go saat Jaejoong membawa sang eomma di ruang santai yang ada di lantai dua kediaman keluarga Jung. Ahra tengah duduk sembari menikmati kue yang di sediakan oleh keluarga Jung.

Mereka datang untuk makan siang dan memuji rasa masakan Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa sangat merindukan masakan Jaejoong makanya datang kekediaman Jung. Tentu saja alasan itu membuat Jaejoong yang polos tersenyum gembira. Usai makan siang bersama keluarga Jung, Mrs. Go ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membawa mereka ke ruang santai yang ada di lantai dua.

" Biasa saja mama"

Mrs. Go yang selesai melihat hiasan yang ada di ruangan itu menghampiri sang anak dan duduk disampingnya.

" Duduklah" Perintah Mrs. Go dengan nada datar

" Ne mama"

Jaejoong duduk bersebrangan dengan Mrs. Go dan Ahra, Ahra sendiri sekarang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sedangkan Mrs. Jung membuka tas tangan yang dibawanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dan membukanya di atas meja yang ada di depan mereka. Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat melihat gambar pada brosur itu, brosur perhiasan.

" Mama ingin itu" Mrs. Go menunjuk brosur yang tadi dia buka di atas meja

" Ne?"

" Mama ingin satu set perhiasan itu" Ucap Mrs. Go membuat mata Jaejoong membulat kaget

" Ap-apa?"

" Tidak mahal untukmu yang sekarang bukan?"

Jaejoong melihat harga yang tercantum pada brosur itu dan tersentak kaget, harganya ratusan juga bahkan hampir satu milyar!

" Ta-tapi mama... Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau kan termasuk keluarga Jung sekarang! Uang segitu bukan apa – apa bagi keluarga Jung!"

" Mama... Bagaimana bisa aku meminta hal seperti ini pada mereka? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

" Bagaimana tidak bisa? Kau pasangan Yunho, uang segitu pasti bisa dia keluarkan untukmu!"

" Mama..."

" Hey, membiarkan kau menikah dengan keluarga Jung bukan tanpa alasan! Apa kau bodoh? Keluarga ini sangat kaya dan kau tidak pernah meminta apa pun?"

" Ti-tidak"

" Itu karena kau bodoh!" Kali ini Ahra yang mengeluarkan suaranya

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada dua orang yeoja yang ada di depannya. Baginya, keluarga Jung sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa dia harus meminta hal berlebihan jika keluarga Jung sudah merawatnya dengan baik disini? Apalagi Yunho.

" Pokoknya mama mau kau belikan perhiasan itu" Ucap Mrs. Go dengan datar dan tatapannya sangat tajam pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong terdiam, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Meminta pada keluarga Jung? Dia sangat tahu diri! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

" Parasit, jadi... Kau mulai tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah dapatkan? Padahal anak yeojamu yang seperti ular itu sudah aku pindahkan sekolahnya. Dan kau meminta macam – macam pada menantu polosku itu? Hah... Yang benar saja! Oke, aku ikuti permainanmu"

Itu adalah suara salah satu keluarga Jung yang tadi hendak bergabung dengan Jaejoong dan keluarganya namun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar keinginan Mrs. Go. Orang itu tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkan ruang santai di lantai dua itu menuju keluarganya, dia harus banyak menyusun rencana setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Yunho ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah, waktunya membuat makan makan"

Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada di ruang santai di lantai dua rumahnya dengan sebuah senyuman merekah dibibirnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan membalas senyuman Mrs. Jung. Sejak siang, dia memang menemani Ahra dan mamanya di ruang santai ini, sesekali mendengar permintaan Mrs. Go dan Ahra.

" Ne eomma" Mrs. Jung menggandeng Jaejoong, dia hendak beranjak namun kembali menolehkan kepalanya " Ahra tidak mau membantu juga?"

" I-itu..."

" Tidak bisa memasak?" Tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit melirik Mrs. Go

" Tentu dia bisa tapi hanya masakan sederhana. Iya kan Ahra?" Mrs. Go melirik anaknya sedangkan Jaejoong diam saja karena sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana Ahra

" N-ne"

" Kalau begitu, ayo ikut kami menyiapkan makan malam"

" Oke"

Akhirnya Ahra dan eommanya mengikuti Mrs. Jung dari belakang, Ahra melirik eommanya dan menunjukkan raut sebalnya, eomma kan tahu dia tidak memasak! Mereka itu lebih suka memesan makanan dibanding memasak!

" Nah, mau buat apa malam ini Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Apa ya? Appa sedang ingin makan apa?" Jaejoong bertanya balik

" Dia selalu suka apa yang kau sajikan Joongie"

" Yunho juga selalu berkata seperti itu"

" Berarti apapun yang kau masak mereka itu suka, kajja... Eomma akan membantumu"

" Hum"

Jaejoong mulai membuka lemari pendingin dan memeriksa isinya, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dan Mrs. Jung meminta Jaejoong untuk berbagi tugasnya bersama Ahra. Jaejoong yang tahu bahwa Ahra tidak bisa memasak hanya meminta yeoja itu memotong daun bawang dan beberapa sayuran. Dan tentu saja hal sederhana itu menjadi rumit ketika Ahra yang mengerjakannya.

Mrs. Jung menikmati saat – saat seperti sekarang ini, dia senang melihat bagaimana Ahra memotong sayuran dengan kasar, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak pernah menginjak dapur untuk memasak. Mungkin ini kali pertama bagi yeoja itu, hahahaha...

" Ahra ya, sudah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ini"

Ahra menunjukkan hasil potongan sayurnya dan Jaejoong sedikit menghela nafas, ingin rasanya Ahra memaki Jaejoong karena berekspresi tidak puas terhadap hasil pekerjaannya tapi disana ada Mrs. Jung jadi Ahra menahan segala umpatannya untuk nanti.

" Kenapa memotongnya besar – besar sekali Ahra? Kau ingin kami tersedak?" Tanya Mrs Jung dengan nada lembutnya namun terkesan sinis

" Ah, maaf aku akan memperbaikinya" Ucap Ahra

" Tidak usah, biarkan Joongie saja yang melanjutkannya. Kau obati saja luka pada jarimu"

Reflek Ahra langsung memegangi ujung jari telunjuknya yang tadi terkena pisau dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" Kookie sayang, ambilkan kotak obat dan bantu Ahra noona membersihkan lukanya!" Ucap Mrs. Jung sedikit berteriak agar Jungkook yang ada di ruang tamu mendengarnya

" Ne eomma!"

Tidak lama Jungkook datang ke dalam dapur bersama dengan Changmin membawa sebuah kotak obat. Jungkook mengobati Ahra dengan telaten karena dia merupakan salah satu anggota PMR di sekolahnya.

" Hyung masak apa?" Tanya Changmin

" Masak samgyetang"

" Wah... Asyik!"

" Mana Kyunie, kok belum datang? Hari ini jadwalnya dia mengarimu kan?"

" Dia ada urusan, katanya akan datang usai makan malam atau saat makan malam" Jawab Changmin

" Oh..."

Satu jam kemudian semua masakan sudah beres dan beberapa maid membantu Jaejoong membawa makanan itu menuju ruang makan. Sedangkan Ahra sudah ada di ruang makan, duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan mencoba mengajak namja tampan itu mengobrol walaupun hanya dibalas seadanya oleh Yunho.

Yunho meminta Jaejoong duduk di antara dirinya dan Jungkook sedangkan Changmin duduk disamping Jungkook dan Mrs. Jung duduk dihadapan mereka bersama Ahra dan Mrs. Go. Mr. Jung sendiri duduk di tengah karena dia adalah kepala keluarga. Sebelum makan malam dimulai seorang maid menghampiri mereka, dia berjalan dengan seorang namja.

" Annyeonghasseo" Sapa namja itu, Kyuhyun

" Oh, Kyunie baby. Duduklah dan makan bersama kami dulu sebelum belajar" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Terima kasih Jung ahjumma"

Tanpa menolak Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dihadapan Changmin, dia baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan kota untuk meminjam beberapa buku dan langsung ke rumah keluarga Jung. Dia kelaparan, sungguh!

" Nah, mari kita mulai. Silahkan dimakan" Ucap Mr. Jung

Usai Mrs. Jung mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya, mereka pun menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sadar dengan tugasmya, dia mengambilkan Yunho makanan terlebih dahulu baru mengambil makanan untuknya.

Hal itu menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri untuk Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung berkata jika Jaejoong harus melayani Yunho dengan baik sebagai istrinya. Dan Jaejoong yang polos tentu saja menuruti apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Jung.

" Apa Joongie selalu memasak seenak ini dulu?" Tanya Mr. Jung pada Mrs. Go

" Ya, kami sangat merindukan masakan Jaejoong" Jawab Mrs. Go

" Masakan Jaejoong memang cepat membuat rindu" Lanjut Mrs. Jung

" Eomma dan mama terlalu memuji" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak, appa memang sangat suka dengan masakanmu Joongie. Pas di lidah appa" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Iya hyung, aku saaangggaat suka masakan yang hyung buat" Sahut Jungkook

" Terima kasih, kalau enak kau harus menghabiskan semua ya"

" Ne!" Jawab Jungkook dengan semangat

" Rakus" Desis Changmin untuk menggoda adiknya

" Hyung juga!"

" Min, kau kan makannya lebih banyak dari Kookie" Goda Mrs. Jung

" Pfttt"

Itu Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung dan Changmin segera menatap tajam namja yang duduk di seberangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, mereka masih bersantai sedangkan Changmin dan Jungkook ada di kamar Changmin untuk belajar di bawah arahan Kyuhyun. Mrs. Jung sendiri baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu membawa sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang cukup besar.

" Ini, untukmu"

Mrs. Jung meletakkan kotak itu ditengah meja dan mendorongnya ke arah Mrs. Go dan eomma dari Ahra itu menyentuh kotak beludru itu dan membukanya. Seketika matanya membulat begitu juga dengan Ahra sedangkan Mrs. Jung menyeringai.

" Ne?" Mrs. Go menatap bingung ke arah Mrs. Jung

" Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemanan dariku" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong yang penasaran sedikit mencuri pandangan pada kotak beludru itu dan dia membelalakkan matanya, karena kotak itu berisikan satu set perhiasan yang yang diinginkan oleh mamanya. Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang tengah meminum tehnya dengan santai menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan sesekali mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong.

" Ini semua?" Tanya Mrs. Go dengan ragu

" Ya" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan lembut " Ini aku dapatkan secara gratis kok dari tempat arisan bersama teman – teman. Dia pemilik toko perhiasan dan memberikannya padaku, yah... Karena aku tidak memakainya lebih baik aku berikan saja padamu" Lanjutnya

" Gratis?"

" Ya, dia senang sekali memberikanku hadiah. Ah, aku harap kau juga bisa datang diperkumpulan kami berikutnya"

" O-oh ne"

" Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut juga dipertemuan kami berikutnya"

" Eh? Y-ya" Jawab Mrs. Go, kapan lagi dia bisa masuk ke dalam perkumpulan orang kaya, dia jadi bisa memamerkan yang dia dapatkan dari sini bukan?

 _' Akhirnya si Kim Jaejoong itu berguna juga'_ Batin Mrs. Go

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang mendengarnya melongo, bagaimana bisa seseorang memberikan secara cuma – cuma benda yang harga senilai dengan rumah? Dan Mrs. Jung berkata seakan – akan dia hanya memberikan sebatang coklat pada mamanya.

" Kenapa? Kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

" A-ah, sedikit" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aku rasa sudah saatnya istirahat, jika kalian tidak keberatan aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke kamar" Ucap Yunho pada orangtuanya

" Ya, hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Joongie pasti kelelahan" Ucap Mrs Jung

" Ya, bawa saja Jaejoong ke kamar" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Mama, Ahra... Aku pamit ya? Maaf jika aku tidak sopan"

" O-oh tidak, kau istirahat saja"

Jaejoong maju untuk memeluk eommanya dan Ahra sebelum akhirnya Yunho menggandenganya menuju kamar mereka diiringi dengan tatapan tidak suka dari Ahra.

" Kau istrirahatlah, nanti aku menyusul" Ucap Yunho setelah membukakan pintu kamar mereka

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku akan melihat Changmin dan yang lain, memastikan dia tidak membuat masalah pada Kyuhyun"

" Ah, oke"

Namja tinggi nan tampat itu melepaskan tautannya dan pergi ke kamar Changmin setelah memastikan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **CEKLEK**

Tiga pasang mata yang ada di dalam kamar itu menoleh, mereka tersenyum mendapati Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

" Bagaimana Kookie?" Tanya Yunho pada si bungsu

" Mudah! Kyunie hyung sangat pintar dan penjelasannya sangat mudah diingat untukku" Jawab Jungkook

" Baguslah, Min?"

" Biasa saja" Jawab Changmin tanpa menatap sang hyung karena dia tengah berkonsentrasi pada kertas yang ada dihadapannya

" Dia tidak membuat masalah?" Tanya Yunho pada Kyuhyun

" Tidak hyung, mereka... Oke"

" Baiklah, hyung kembali ke kamar ya? Kalau ada perlu apa pun langsung ketuk saja pintu kamar hyung"

" Ne"

Setalahnya Yunho keluar dari kamar Changmin, dia juga sedikit lelah terutama meladena yeoja bernama Ahra. Ugh... Menyebalkan! Sementara itu di dalam kamar Changmin...

" Kau tahu tentang Ahra noona tidak?" Tanya Changmin

" Hum? Dia adik Jaejoong hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Aku juga tahu, maksudku apa..."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan dia tahu apa yang akan Changmin katakan, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya, kata Hoseok hyung... Ahra noona itu seperti penyihir bermuka dua" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Penyihir bermuka dua?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya " Omo! Kita harus melindungi Joongie hyung kesayangan Kookie agar Ahra noona tidak menyihirnya!" Lanjutnya dengan terpekik

" Bermuka dua? Yakin?"

" Hum" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membaca buku " Yang aku tahu, dia sering membuat Joongie hyung kelelahan dan bekerja siang dan malam. Joongie hyung bahkan bekerja untuk membayar uang sekolah dan mendapatkan uang jajan"

" Lho? Bukannya mamanya memberikan uang? Joongie hyung bilang dia bekerja untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang jajan dan melatih kemandirian" Ucap Changmin

" Stt... Rahasiakan ini. Sepertinya Joongie hyung merahasiakan ini semua dari kalian"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook

" Ayo kita cari tahu, yang pasti tolong jaga Joongie hyung ya? Dia sudah seperti hyungku" Ucap Kyuhyun menatap Jungkook

" Ne, aku akan melindungi Joongie hyung!" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat

" Terima kasih"

Changmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun yang kini fokus pada bacaannya, bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong menjadi sebelumnya? Changmin jadi tertarik pada kehidupan kakak iparnya, apa dia bisa bertanya saja pada Yunho untuk mendapatkan jawabannya? Hmmm... Yang pasti dia juga akan menjaga Jaejoong dari Ahra seperti yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam selimut. Berbaring dengan memunggunginya. Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian dan setelahnya ikut berbaring di samping Jaejoong, memandang punggung namja cantik itu dan mulai membuka suaranya.

" Eomma mendengar apa yang mamamu inginkan tadi sore"

Yunho bisa melihat punggung Jaejoong tersentak setelah mendengar ucapannya dan dia yakin Jaejoong belum tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya saja.

" Mamamu ingin satu set perhiasan itu bukan?"

 **SRETT**

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho, keningnya berkerut. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia merasa sedikit takut.

" Kenapa? Katakan saja"

" Yun... Maaf" Lirih Jaejoong

Akhirnya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, dia merasa tidak tahu diri dalam hal ini. Dia merasa malu dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

" Tidak apa – apa, lagipula... Eomma memberikannya karena dia tidak memakai perhiasan itu" Jelas Yunho

" Tapi-"

" Stt... Jangan dipedulikan, satu set perhiasan itu tidak ada apa – apa jika dibandingkan dengan cincin yang kau kenakan Jaejoong ah"

" M-mwo?"

" Harga cincinmu bahkan tiga kali lipat dari harga satu set perhiasan itu"

Namja cantik itu membulatkan matanya, dia segera mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut dan menatap cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya, desainnya sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah permata ditengahnya dan waw... Yunho bilang apa? Harganya tiga kali lipat dari harga satu set perhiasan yang tadi diberikan Mrs. Jung pada mamanya?

" Eomma tidak akan sembarangan memakai perhiasan Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho enteng

" Ha-harganya tiga kali lipat Yun? Astaga! Ak-aku" Pekik Jaejoong

" Sudah, dia itu sangat menyayangimu dan tidak sembarang memilih sesuatu untukmu. Yang aku tahu dia memesan cincin itu jauh sebelum kami mencarimu. Dia hanya berharap ukurannya cocok pada jarimu dan sangat beruntung ketika cincin itu begitu pas dijari manismu"

" Yun, ap-apa tidak salah? Ba-bagaimana ini? Cincin ini sangat mahal Yun! Aku takut tidak bisa menjaganya"

" Jaga cincin itu dengan menghormati eommaku, sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi orangtua kandungmu. Hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan Jaejoong. Tidak usah panik"

" Yun..."

" Gwaenchana, tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan macam – macam"

" Hum" Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya

" Hei..."

Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho.

" Ya?"

" Tanganmu"

" Ne?"

" Tanganmu"

Dengan bingung Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Yunho namun namja itu menautkan tangan kiri Jaejoong pada tangan kanannya, menyelipkan jari – jarinya pada jari – jari Jaejoong kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong tentu saja tersipu, sudah seminggu belakangan ini memang Yunho tidur dengan menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong berpikir mungkin ini cara Yunho untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya.

" Selamat tidur, hmm... Yu-...Yunie..." Ucap jaejoong dengan malu – malu, takut Yunho mendengar apa yang diucapkannya

Tapi, yah... Yunho mendengarnya kok, dan dia menyukai nama panggilan Jaejoong untuknya. Terdengar menggemaskan jika Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya. Setelah mendengar hembusan nafas teratur dari namja yang ada di depannya, Yunho membuka matanya. Menatap wajah lembut itu, mengamati setiap detail yang ada pada wajah itu, sampai...

" Selamat tidur, Joongie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Ahra dekat dengannya, bahkan makan bersama dalam satu meja di kafetaria. Sifatnya ceria membuat Jaejoong selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Yunho sih santai saja selama Ahra tidak melakukan apapun pada Jaejoong sedangkan Junsu masih sinis bila mereka bersama dengan Ahra.

" Oppa, sabtu ini aku... Boleh menginap?" Tanya Ahra setelah mereka menyelesaikan makannya

" Uh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku rindu mengobrol bersamamu"

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat – ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan Ahra, mungkin seminggu sebelum dia menikah dengan Yunho. Dan saat itu Ahra memintanya untuk mengambilkan minuman karena haus. Apa itu termasuk obrolan?

" Nanti aku tanya Jung eomma dulu ya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Arasseo" Ahra kemudian tersenyum manis

" Hei Ahra!"

Seseorang memanggil Ahra dan yeoja itu sontak menoleh, dia melihat teman sekelasnya menyapa dan menghampirinya.

" Nanti pulang sekolah jangan lupa ya"

" Oh ne, aku akan langsung ke studio"

" Oke, kami tunggu"

Ahra, walaupun menyebalkan dia termasuk siswi yang gampang bersosialisi dan dengan sekejap menjadi siswi yang cukup popular di kelasnya. Dia juga aktif dalam klub dance akhir – akhir ini.

" Kau latihan nanti?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, syukurlah aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku disini"

" Baguslah"

" Ah! Minggu depan ada pertandingan, aku harap kalian bisa datang" Ucap Ahra sedikit melirik Yunho yang tengah asyik menatap layar ponselnya

" Kami usahakan"

" Tidak bisa"

Yunho dan Jaejoong bicara bersamaan namun dengan ucapan yang berbeda, Jaejoong akan mengusahakannya sedangkan Yunho langsung menolaknya. Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

" Kita akan pergi sekeluarga" Jawab Yunho

" Eh? Eomma belum bilang" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" Dia baru mengirimkan pesan padaku"

" Kita mau pergi kemana memangnya?"

" Jepang, dua hari"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong dan Ahra membulatkan matanya

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma sedang ingin saja"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, orang kaya memang beda ya. Dulu saat dirinya akan liburan ke pulau Jeju bersama para sahabatnya untuk tugas sekolah, dia akan mengumpulkan uang dengan susah payah kemudian mencari waktu yang cukup panjang agar semua tugasnya bisa selesai dan sedikit bermain disana.

Bukannya seperti ini, hanya karena ingin dia langsung diajak ke Jepang sekeluarga. Aigo... Memangnya uang keluarga Jung itu hanya tinggal memetik di pohon ya?

Junsu menatap Yunho, menunggu Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu padanya dan Yunho cukup menyadari tatapan puppy eyes milik Junsu.

" Iya, kau juga boleh ikut Suie" Ucap Yunho dengan datar

" Hahahahaha"

" Suie ikut?!" Pekik Jaejoong senang

" Ne, aku selalu diundang Jung ahjumma kalau mereka berlibur Jae" Jelas Junsu

" Wah... Daebbak"

" Pulang sekolah nanti ayo beli baju untuk berlibur" Ucap Junsu penuh semangat

" Eh? Kita kan hanya pergi dua hari, pakaianku juga banyak kok di rumah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Tidak bisa Joongie sayang~~ Ikuti saja kataku"

" Tapi-"

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian, nanti kita juga akan ajak Changmin dan Jungkook juga Kyunie!"

" Eoh? Boleh Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Pergi saja, toh... Junsu memang seperti itu setiap liburan"

" Arasseo"

" Jung!" Panggil Junsu dengan tangan kanan terulur

" Ck..."

Yunho tentu tahu maksud dari tangan Junsu yang menjulur itu, dengan sebal dia mengambil dompetnya yang ada di kantong celana belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam. Saat Junsu hendak mengambil kartu itu, Yunho menariknya kembali.

" Wae?" Tanya Junsu

" Jaejoong saja yang pegang"

Namja tampan itu memberikan kartu hitamnya tanpa batas miliknya pada Jaejoong yang menerima tanpa tahu kartu apa itu. Jaejoong melirik Junsu yang kini tampak sangat senang dan menelepon Changmin, segtu senangnya Junsu ya?

" Pakai saja, tidak apa – apa"

" Ne?"

" Password-nya akan aku kirimkan lewat pesan"

 **PUK PUK**

Namja tampan itu menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada ponselnya, sedangkan Jaejoong masih diam dan tidak lama dia tersenyum, ini adalah liburan pertamanya dengan keluarga Yunho.

Dan mereka melupakan satu orang disana, oh... Ya... Ahra disana? Tidakkah yeoja itu terlihat di mata mereka? Cho saja lupa dengan dia apa lagi yang lain hahahahahaha...

Ya...

Ahra menatap benci pada Jaejoong, dia merasa lebih pantas mendapatkan itu semua dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong. Dan apa – apaan Yunho? Ahra adalah adik tiri Jaejoong tapi kenapa malah Junsu yang diajak untuk liburan bersama keluarga Jung?

Apalagi mereka pergi ke Jepang! Jepang! Negara kesukaannya walaupun belum pernah sekalipun dia pergi ke sana. Kenapa semua harus Jaejoong yang mendapatkannya? Kenapa bukan dia? Ahra merasa bahwa dirinya makin membenci Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun dia harus bisa ikut ke Jepang!

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti janji saat makan siang, akhirnya Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin, Jungkook plus Kyuhyun pergi sebuah mall yang besar, menurut Junsu mall itu adalah milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun melongo dibuatnya, ini kali pertama untuk Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mall sebesar ini. Sebelumnya mereka melihat mall ini hanya dari luar atau iklan di televisi saja.

" Kita ke sana" Ajak Junsu pada Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang jalan paling belakang

Mereka melihat Changmin dan Jungkook dengan semangat masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian terlebih dahulu, Junsu bilang bahwa toko itu adalah tempat langganan Changmin dan Jungkook untuk mencari pakaian mereka.

Jungkook dengan langkah riangnya mengambil beberapa pakaian polos berwarna hitam dan putih, Jaejoong bersama Kyuhyun melihat – lihat pakaian disana dan cukup tercengang juga dengan harga sebuah kaos polos seharga ratusan ribu won dan Jungkook dengan seenaknya saja mengambil pakaian itu dan membawanya untuk membeli kaos yang lain. Kyuhyun terkadang tidak mengerti bagaimana orang kaya bisa segitu mudahnya membeli pakaian mahal.

" Tidak ada yang menarik untukmu Kyu? Kau terlihat tidak semangat"

Namja berambut sedikit ikal itu menoleh, dia mendapati Junsu yang sedang memilih pakaian kemudian meliriknya dan tersenyum.

" Tidak hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Pilih saja, hyung belikan"

" Eh?" Mata Kyuhyun membola " Ti-ti-"

" Tidak boleh menolak atau hyung akan marah" Junsu memotong ucapan Kyuhyun

" Apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu"

" Joongie ah, kalau ada yang kau suka ambil saja" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak Suie ah..."

" Eiii~~ Kau sudah diberikan kartu dari Yunho dan dia membebaskanmu untuk memilih apapun disini"

" Tapi..."

" Belum menemukan yang kau suka?"

" Ya? Mungkin?"

" Arasseo, pilih sesukamu ne Kyu" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengusap pelan helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari sana

Sepasang rona merah terlihat pada pipi Kyuhyun, selain kakaknya dan Jaejoong, Junsu adalah orang ketiga yang sekarang tengah dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun suka sekali dimanjakan terlebih jika seseorang mengusap lembut rambutnya seperti tadi. Ughh...

" Begitu saja memerah"

Ucapan yang terdengar sinis itu berasal dari namja yang sekelas dengannya, Changmin. Namja itu tengah mencari pakaian di dekat Kyuhyun atau dia sengaja pergi ke tempat itu setelah Junsu mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun? Entahlah...

" Me-memang kenapa" Desis Kyuhyun dengan gugup dan bergerak beberapa langkah menjauh dari Changmin

Alis Kyuhyun naik satu saat melihat sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan desain sederhana, tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya namun ada tangan orang lain yang juga memegang kaos itu.

" Eoh?"

Kedua namja yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling tatap tapi kemudian Changmin mendelikkan matanya.

" Aku mau ini" Ucap Changmin datar

" Oh? Silahkan"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kaos itu dan membiarkan Changmin mengambilnya tapi mata Kyuhyun tetap melihat ke arah kaos yang menurutnya bagus itu. Dan suara kekehan terdengar diantara mereka, kedua namja itu menoleh dan mereka mendapati Junsu tengah tertawa bersama Jungkook.

" Kau suka Kyu?" Tanya Junsu

" E-eh? Tidak biar Changmin saja"

" Ambil saja, hyung rasa baju couple lucu juga untuk kalian"

" Kami? Couple?" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan semangat " Tidak!"

" Wae? Kookie juga mau couple dengan kalian"

" Nah, ambil yang itu tiga Kookie ah"

" Oke!"

Dengan semangat Jungkook mengambil kaos yang dipegang oleh Changmin dan mencari karyawan yang bertugas disana untuk mencarikan ukuran mereka bertiga, meninggalkan dua namja yang masih memproses kejadian barusan dan...

" MWO?" Pekik keduanya dan Junsu tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi kedua namja itu

Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang menemani Jungkook dan sesekali tangannya menyentuh pakaiannya yang menurutnya menarik. Bukan untuknya, tapi untuk Yunho.

" Hyung suka?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kenapa? Baju yang hyung pegang bagus kok" Ucap Jungkook

" Hmm... Apa Yunho suka yang seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Oh, untuk Yunho hyung? Dia selalu pakai kemeja dan hanya memakai kaos atau piyama untuk tidur, jarang sekali memakai kaos untuk santai atau pergi"

" Jadi tidak suka?"

" Kalau hyung yang belikan, pasti Yunho hyung suka. Coba saja hyung, Kookie juga bosan melihat pakaian Yunho hyung yang isinya kemeja semua"

" Apa tidak apa – apa?"

" Tentu saja! Beli couple juga seperti kami hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat

" Co-couple?"

 **BLUSH**

Memikirkan dia akan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Yunho saja membuat wajah Jaejoong merah padam. Aigo... Apa akan cocok? Apa Yunho akan suka? Hmm... Ottokeh? Jaejoong jadi bingung.

" Beli saja Jae, aku rasa Yunho tidak akan marah dan suka kalau kalian pakai baju couple seperti yang Kookie katakan"

Dari belakang muncul Junsu dan dia langsung memberikan pendapatnya, Jaejoong terdiam sembari memegang sebuah kaos berwarna baby blue dan soft pink, dia suka... Warna soft pink tentu saja, dan untuk Yunho yang berwarna baby blue.

" Oke, aku beli untuk kami berdua" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dengan mantap

Usai dari toko itu mereka datang ke sebuah butik dan seorang karyawan menyapa Junsu dengan akrab. Junsu berkata bahwa butik ini adalah langganan Mrs. Jung dan dirinya untuk mencari pakaian formal. Sejak tadi Jaejoong berkata ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk mertuanya itu tapi bingung, jadi Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam butik itu.

" Pilih saja untuk Jung ahjumma"

" Ne"

Jaejoong berkeliling di dalam butik bersama Junsu sedangkan tiga orang lainnya duduk tenang karena mereka merasa sedikit lelah. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat harga yang tertera, lebih dari satu juta won. Astaga...

" Ini saja, Jung ahjumma menyukai ini"

Junsu mengambil sebuah atasan yang cukup sederhana namun terlihat elegan, Jaejoong maju untuk menyentuh bahan pakaian itu dan langsung menyukainya. Begitu lembut dan pasti sangat cocok ditubuh mertuanya itu.

" Harganya?"

" Hanya satu juta dua ratus ribu won kok Jae"

HANYA?

JUNSU BILANG HANYA?

(Jika di rupiahkan sekitar dua belas juta)

" Ayo kita bayar"

Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja saat Junsu menggandengnya menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian itu. Jaejoong hanya berharap Yunho tidak akan marah karena Jaejoong menggunakan banyak uangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan untuk mencari restoran untuk mereka makan, dan Junsu menyerahkan urusan itu pada Changmin dan Jungkook yang selera makannya sama dengannya.

" Makanan korea sajalah" Ucap Jungkook

" Iya, hyung mau makan Samgyetang"

" Aku juga hyung!"

" Kajja!"

Jungkook berlari kecil dengan riang menuju restoran yang dia maksud tapi dia menabrak seseorang dan untuk saja tidak jatuh karena orang yang di depannya menahan tubuh Jungkook.

" Kau tidak apa – apa?"

" E-eh, ti-tidak. Maaf"

Changmin yang menghampiri Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya saat mendapati Jungkook yang menatap namja di depannya tanpa berkedip.

" Kookie tidak apa – apa?" Junsu maju untuk memeriksa Jungkook

" Ne, tidak apa – apa hyung"

" Hosiki hyung?"

" Eh? Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong yang tadi tidak sempat melihat siapa yang Jungkook tabrak kini melebarkan matanya, di depan mereka ada Hoseok dan juga Taehyung.

" Jaejoongie?" Ucap Hoseok dengan mata membola

" Hai hai" Sapa Jaejoong

" Jadi kau pergi kemari huh?" Tanya Hoseok pada Kyuhyun

" Ne"

Dengan senyum mereka menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung dan memeluk mereka satu persatu, rasanya rindu.

" Kalian kemari berdua saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak..."

" Lho? Joongie? Kyunie?"

Yap,

Satu namja lagi, satu namja yang bisa membuat jantung Junsu berdebar kencang dan keras. Astaga... Bagaimana ini? Junsu tiba – tiba merasa sangat gugup!

" Chunnie!" Sapa Jaejoong dengan sangat senang

" Sedang belanja eoh?"

" Ne. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mencari lowongan kerja sambilan"

" Uh?"

" Sedang butuh uang tambahan" Hoseok menjawab kemudian menghela nafasnya

" Oh, begitu. Hmm.. Kalian sudah makan?"

Tiga namja yang ada di depan Jaejoong itu menggelengkan kepalanya secara kompak, Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian dia menatap Junsu.

" Mereka boleh makan bersama kita?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ten-tentu"

Akhirnya Junsu menyewa satu ruang vip pada sebuah restoran Korea untuk mereka makan. Sebuah meja kotak yang besar di depan mereka menyajikan banyak makanan khas Korea yang menggiurkan.

" Daebakk" Ucap Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan

" Silahkan dimakan"

" Ne"

" Ngomong – ngomong" Junsu menaruh mangkuk nasinya dan meminum air putih sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya " Kalian bisa bekerja di tempat appaku"

" Eh?"

" Kalian bertiga tadi mencari pekerjaan bukan?"

" Ya, tapi... Apa tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Taehyung

" Tentu saja"

" Terima kasih" Ucap Yoochun

" Tumben kau bekerja juga?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun

" Iya, butuh tambahan untuk liburan musim dingin nanti"

" Oh... Begitu" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Jadi, Hoseok hyung ini hyungnya Kyunie hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang tampak antusias pada Hoseok

" Ne, aigo.. Kau imut sekali sih" Hoseok mencubit pipi Jungkook yang duduk disamping kanannya

" Hyung~~"

" Aigo~ Kyunie juga imut kok" Kini Hoseok mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kirinya

Ternyata Kyuhyun masih tidak rela berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang diberikan kakak tirinya untuk orang lain. Dia masih ingin memonopoli semua perhatian sang hyung!

" Ck..."

Sedangkan, decakan itu datang dari Changmin dan Taehyung, kenapa? Kalian pasti tahu jawabannya jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bukan?

Jaejoong sedang sibuk makan dan sesekali berbicara dengan Yoochun mengenaik keluarga Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang akan libur ke Jepang akhir pekan ini. Yoochun terlihat antusias dan meminta Junsu untuk menjaga sahabatnya selama di Jepang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Jaejoong yang sedang membaca buku di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu langsung menoleh, Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah lelahnya. Jaejoong tentu saja langsung bangkit untuk membantu Yunho, mulai dari membuka almamater Yunho dan mengambil tas sekolah dan menempatkan benda – benda itu pada tempatnya sedangkan Yunho duduk di atas sofa yang dia belikan untuk Jaejoong.

" Kenapa?" Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho dan memperhatikan naja itu

" Tidak, hanya... Yah... Ada masalah di kantor appa tadi" Jawab Yunho

" Mau berendam air hangat saja? Nanti aku sediakan makan disini saja ya? Tidak usah di ruang makan? Lagipula yang lain juga sudah selesai makan malam"

" Hum" Yunho hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan Jaejoong

Dan Jaejoong beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat pada bath up kemudian turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya untuk mengambilkan makan malam untuk Yunho.

" Yunho sedang apa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Berendam, aku ingin membawa makan malam ke kamar eomma. Tidak apa – apa kan?"

" Ya, minta salah satu maid untuk membawakannya. Jangan kau, oke?"

" Ne"

Setelah Jaejoong mengambil makanan dan ke atas menuju kamarnya bersama seorang maid, Mrs. Jung menatap suaminya yang juga terlihat memijat pelipisnya. Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, tidak biasanya Yunho membuat satu kesalahan. Apalagi kesalahan kali ini bisa dibilang fatal, Yunho kehilangan salah satu investor karena presentasinya yang dinilai tidak bagus hari ini.

Tentu saja Mr. Jung kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Yunho juga masih dalam proses pembelajaraan sehingga wajar saja jika dia masih salah namun... Kehilangan investor adalah salah satu kesalahan yang cukup fatal untuk perusahaannya.

Mr. Jung sempat marah karena hal itu tapi melihat wajah penuh penyesalan yang Yunho perlihatkan membuatnya menyudahi sesi omelannya tadi di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia juga harus sadar bahwa Yunho masih sembilan belas tahun dan butuh banyak bimbingan darinya, salahnya juga tidak ikut ke dalam presentasi Yunho tadi siang.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menyiapkan sebuah meja di depan sofanya dan menaruh makanan yang dibawa di atas meja itu. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas sofa dan mulai membaca novel yang tadi dia baca. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang sudah memakai piyamanya.

" Sini, biar aku keringkan rambutmu" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya

Yunho menurut dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Yunho dengan perlahan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, sentuhan sederhana yang Jaejoong berikan padanya membuat dirinya rileks dan tersenyum.

" Makan dulu"

Namja cantik itu kembali duduk disamping Yunho dan menemani Yunho makan dalam diam, tidak diam juga karena Jaejoong tengah membaca novelnya namun tetap menemani Yunho. Usai makan malam dan Jaejoong membereskan semuanya, mereka naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring berhadapan.

" Ada apa? Kau tampak lesu. Mau bercerita?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Perusahaan kehilangan satu investor besar karena presentasiku tadi siang" Jawab Yunho

" Apa itu sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaan Jung appa?"

" Tentu itu sangat berpengaruh dan aku benar – benar melakukan hal fatal kali ini"

Jaejoong memang tidak oh bukan... Belum mengerti soal perusahaan tapi melihat raut wajah Yunho yang seperti itu membuat dirinya yakin bahwa apa yang Yunho lakukan benar – benar fatal bagi perusahaannya.

" Kau tahu? Hmm... Mungkin aku tidak pernah melakukan hal besar yang kau lakukan tapi... Kau memang harus melakukan kesalahan"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Jaejoong.

" Kenapa?"

" Tentu saja agar kau tahu dimana kekuranganmu dan untuk selanjutkan kau tidak akan mengulanginya. Kesalahan dibuat agar kau tidak mengulanginya lagi dan berusaha lebih baik agar tidak melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya"

"..."

" Dan kesalahan membuatmu rendah diri karena kau akan berpikir bahwa dirimu tidaklah sempurna dan masih ada yang harus diperbaiki. Tidak apa – apa Yun, kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya di waktu lain"

" Tapi appa?"

" Appa memang pasti kecewa" Jaejoong ingat bagaimana wajah Mr. Jung tadi, jadi ini sebabnya mereka terlihat lesu " Tapi, jika kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik, kekecewaan itu pasti akan terbayar Yun"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kau benar, terima kasih"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dia senang bisa berguna untuk Yunho

" Aku ingin memelukmu, boleh?"

" Eh?"

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mendengar permintaan dari Yunho, memeluknya? Aigo... Dia malu tapi dia juga ingin. Hehehehehe...

" Boleh?" Yanya Yunho sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong

" I-iya"

" Kemarilah"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho dan perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Yunho.

" Ternyata, keputusan eomma untuk menjodohkanmu itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Aku merasa tidak sendirian sekarang, apalagi disaat aku merasa seperti ini"

" Kau... Tidak pernah sendirian Yun... Kau memliki keluarga untuk saling berbagi"

" Tapi ada kau sekarang, terima kasih"

" Hum, itu tugasku sekarang Yun"

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Junsu tadi?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mulailah Jaejoong bercerita tentang semua yang terjadi tadi siang di mall serta total uang yang dia keluarkan. Juga, dia membelikan ketiga sahabatnya pakaian. Jangan lupakan juga Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan yang memeluk Jaejoong itu mendengarkan semua dengan senang saja, masalah uang nanti dia bisa cari lagi. Tapi senyum Jaejoong sekarang menjadi daftar hidupnya setelah senyum eommanya.

" Jika kau merasa bebanmu menumpuk, kau bisa berbagi denganku Yun. Aku ada untukmu sekarang" Lirih Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho, matanya sudah tertutup karena dia sudah mengantuk apa lagi saat dia mendengarkan suara detak jantung milik Yunho yang sangat menenangkannya

" Hum, kau pun begitu. Jangan ragu bercerita apapun tentangmu padaku"

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan membuat mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka karena kaget, dengan reflek dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah senyuman pada wajah tampan Yunho.

" Yu-yunho?"

" Apa kau tahu eomma berencana mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang nanti?"

" Eh?!"

 **CUP**

Belum selesai rasa kaget Jaejoong, dia bertambah sangat kaget saat Yunho mencium bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong tersentak namun tidak melepaskan ciuman itu karena sekarang dia tengah larut dalam ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Malam ini mereka berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan, berharap besok hubungan mereka bertambah dekat dan tidak lagi merasa canggung untuk melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuuhuuu~~~ Annyeoongg~~~ Hai hai haiii

Cho kembali bawa ff Pure, otte?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **eL Ree (sepolos Cho kan dia mah...), Dewi YJKTS ( seimut Cho, pasti semangat lah Cho menistakan jaemma #uppss), yuran (rem yunpa mah kalo berhadapan sama jaemma blong mulu), ismimimi05 (yoosu? Gimana yaaa~~~ hahahahahaha, nanti ada saatnya Cho menistakan Jaemma), novatiara91 (udah manis bgt blm yang ini?), ruixi1 (yoi~ Pastilah), yewonmjeje (masih, kyk na mah 20 chap lebih kali :p, penistaan jaemma nanti ada saatnya kok), Dika (eaa~~ Nostalgia yaaaa~~ Seru ya kalo nostalgia YunJae huwweeeee),**

 **phabo uniq (sipp~~ tunggu Cho iya), danatebh (sippp), ireneayu (hmm... Berharapnya sih jaemma ga lemah hahaha), avs1105 (mungkin sedikit mirip sama Four Knight? Iya ga sih? Cho juga bingung hahaha, Bebeb mimin mah emang cintanya sama Cho jadi susah berpaling ke lain hati eaa~~), Avanrio11 (cuss, tampaaarr~~), cici fu (emang!), uknowme2309 (Ga, cho aja ndiri yang nonton. Eoh? Cho cantik? Pasti mau minta cho buat update ff sering – sering kan? Ngaku! Hohohoh~~), yellowfishh14 (ho oh bener), blackeyes (Cho aja gimana yang geplak mereka?), auliaMRQ (ho oh, yuw kita tampar rame – rame), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (yuw? Kita maki mereka? Ahahaha),**

 **strawberryshortcakes (Iyyaaaaa~~ Cho semangat kok, awas caps jebolllll~~ iya lah, Yunpa ga mesum mah kayak ada yang kurang gituuu...), mimimi (amiiinnn!), kyukyu0203 (iya gpp, annyeong ne? hehehehehe), yunjae heart (Cho mau lambat – lambat gitu eonn, biar sampe 100 chap! Wkwkwkwk biar yang baca pada bosen, sippp eonn~~), jejebear (jaemma tuh sama kyk cho yang baik hati, ramah tamah, rajin menabung. Iya in aja biar cepet hahaha), cho (amiinn! Cho juga mau mereka cepet dapet karma hahah), kimRyan2124 (maunya sih gitu~~ Ughh~~ Parasit emang mereka), depdeph (yup yup yup!), kurojiaer (iya, ff ini bakalan pendek – pendek seperti ide cerita dalam otak Cho yang keluarnya selalu pendek dan nanggung ga panjang kyk Yunconda #upss),**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

.

.

.

Makasih banget buat kalian yang sabar nunggu Cho update, Cho terhura dan terharu kkkkk~~, tetep tunggu update dari Cho ya?

.

Btw

btw

BTW

BTW!

Itu Yunpa, Jaemma sama bebeb Mimin kesayangannya Cho ngapa makin kece badai dah sekarang? Jadi makin semangat buat nistain Jaemma kan hahahahahaha... Mereka tamvan luar biaza kecuali Jaemma yang cuantik badai kkkkk~.

.

See u next chap ne?

Chuuuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at, 29 September 2017**


	10. Liburan & Hukuman

**Pure**

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

 **Baaabbbbeeeehhhhh~~~**

 **Hapee b-day ya babeh mertua kesayangannya Cho hohohohoho...**

 **Semoga si gajah itu makin sayang sama babeh tercintaahhh!**

Setelah Jaejoong mengambil makanan dan ke atas menuju kamarnya bersama seorang maid, Mrs. Jung menatap suaminya yang juga terlihat memijat pelipisnya. Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya, tidak biasanya Yunho membuat satu kesalahan. Apalagi kesalahan kali ini bisa dibilang fatal, Yunho kehilangan salah satu investor karena presentasinya yang dinilai tidak bagus hari ini.

Tentu saja Mr. Jung kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Yunho juga masih dalam proses pembelajaraan sehingga wajar saja jika dia masih salah namun... Kehilangan investor adalah salah satu kesalahan yang cukup fatal untuk perusahaannya.

Mr. Jung sempat marah karena hal itu tapi melihat wajah penuh penyesalan yang Yunho perlihatkan membuatnya menyudahi sesi omelannya tadi di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia juga harus sadar bahwa Yunho masih sembilan belas tahun dan butuh banyak bimbingan darinya, salahnya juga tidak ikut ke dalam presentasi Yunho tadi siang.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menyiapkan sebuah meja di depan sofanya dan menaruh makanan yang dibawa di atas meja itu. Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas sofa dan mulai membaca novel yang tadi dia baca. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho yang sudah memakai piyamanya.

" Sini, biar aku keringkan rambutmu" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya

Yunho menurut dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Yunho dengan perlahan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, sentuhan sederhana yang Jaejoong berikan padanya membuat dirinya rileks dan tersenyum.

" Makan dulu"

Namja cantik itu kembali duduk disamping Yunho dan menemani Yunho makan dalam diam, tidak diam juga karena Jaejoong tengah membaca novelnya namun tetap menemani Yunho. Usai makan malam dan Jaejoong membereskan semuanya, mereka naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring berhadapan.

" Ada apa? Kau tampak lesu. Mau bercerita?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Perusahaan kehilangan satu investor besar karena presentasiku tadi siang" Jawab Yunho

" Apa itu sangat berpengaruh pada perusahaan Jung appa?"

" Tentu itu sangat berpengaruh dan aku benar – benar melakukan hal fatal kali ini"

Jaejoong memang tidak oh bukan... Belum mengerti soal perusahaan tapi melihat raut wajah Yunho yang seperti itu membuat dirinya yakin bahwa apa yang Yunho lakukan benar – benar fatal bagi perusahaannya.

" Kau tahu? Hmm... Mungkin aku tidak pernah melakukan hal besar yang kau lakukan tapi... Kau memang harus melakukan kesalahan"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Jaejoong.

" Kenapa?"

" Tentu saja agar kau tahu dimana kekuranganmu dan untuk selanjutkan kau tidak akan mengulanginya. Kesalahan dibuat agar kau tidak mengulanginya lagi dan berusaha lebih baik agar tidak melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya"

" Dan kesalahan membuatmu rendah diri karena kau akan berpikir bahwa dirimu tidaklah sempurna dan masih ada yang harus diperbaiki. Tidak apa – apa Yun, kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya di waktu lain"

" Tapi appa?"

" Appa memang pasti kecewa" Jaejoong ingat bagaimana wajah Mr. Jung tadi, jadi ini sebabnya mereka terlihat lesu " Tapi, jika kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik, kekecewaan itu pasti akan terbayar Yun"

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Kau benar, terima kasih"

" Hum" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, dia senang bisa berguna untuk Yunho

" Aku ingin memelukmu, boleh?"

" Eh?"

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mendengar permintaan dari Yunho, memeluknya? Aigo... Dia malu tapi dia juga ingin. Hehehehehe...

" Boleh?" Yanya Yunho sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin memaksa Jaejoong

" I-iya"

" Kemarilah"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho dan perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Yunho.

" Ternyata, keputusan eomma untuk menjodohkanmu itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Aku merasa tidak sendirian sekarang, apalagi disaat aku merasa seperti ini"

" Kau... Tidak pernah sendirian Yun... Kau memliki keluarga untuk saling berbagi"

" Tapi ada kau sekarang, terima kasih"

" Hum, itu tugasku sekarang Yun"

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Junsu tadi?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar dan mulailah Jaejoong bercerita tentang semua yang terjadi tadi siang di mall serta total uang yang dia keluarkan. Juga, dia membelikan ketiga sahabatnya pakaian. Jangan lupakan juga Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan yang memeluk Jaejoong itu mendengarkan semua dengan senang saja, masalah uang nanti dia bisa cari lagi. Tapi senyum Jaejoong sekarang menjadi daftar hidupnya setelah senyum eommanya.

" Jika kau merasa bebanmu menumpuk, kau bisa berbagi denganku Yun. Aku ada untukmu sekarang" Lirih Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho, matanya sudah tertutup karena dia sudah mengantuk apa lagi saat dia mendengarkan suara detak jantung milik Yunho yang sangat menenangkannya

" Hum, kau pun begitu. Jangan ragu bercerita apapun tentangmu padaku"

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan membuat mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka karena kaget, dengan reflek dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah senyuman pada wajah tampan Yunho.

" Yu-yunho?"

" Apa kau tahu eomma berencana mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang nanti?"

" Eh?!"

 **CUP**

Belum selesai rasa kaget Jaejoong, dia bertambah sangat kaget saat Yunho mencium bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong tersentak namun tidak melepaskan ciuman itu karena sekarang dia tengah larut dalam ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Malam ini mereka berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan, berharap besok hubungan mereka bertambah dekat dan tidak lagi merasa canggung untuk melakukan apapun.

 **~ Liburan Hukuman ~**

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat dua orang berjalan menghampirinya, mereka adalah Kyuhyun dan Hoseok. Pagi ini Hoseok mengantar Kyuhyun ke bandara diantar oleh supir keluarga Jung.

" Whoooaaa~~~ Hoseok hyuungg~~~"

Suara menggemaskan itu adalah suara Jungkook yang dengan ceria menghampiri Hoseok dan menyapa kakak dari Kyuhyun itu.

" Annyeonghasseo Jungkook ah" Ucap Hoseok kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Annyeonghasseo hyung! Hyung ikut juga?"

" Tidak, hyung mengantar Kyunie"

" Ah~ Begitu" Ucap Jungkook dengan rasa kecewa

" Annyeong Hoseok ah" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeong"

" Kyuniieee~~ Sini!" Itu suara pekikkan Junsu yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Kyuhyun

" Kajja!" Jungkook mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi bersamanya menuju Junsu dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati meminta tas ranselnya yang dibawa oleh Hosek

" Jangan menyusahkan, oke?" Ucap Hoseok pada adiknya

" Ne hyung"

" Ya sudah, peluk dulu"

Kyuhyun menghambur untuk memeluk Hoseok dengan erat sebelum pelukan keluarga itu diganggu oleh seekor kelinci gembul alias Jungkook.

" Kookie juga mau peluk! Mau peluk!" Pekik Jungkook

" Arasseo" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hoseok dan Jungkook maju untuk memeluk kakak dari Kyuhyun itu

" Ck, Yak! Cepat kemari!"

Dan, suara bentakan itu adalah milik Changmin yang entah kenapa sebal melihat Kyuhyun dan Jungkook bergantian memeluk Hoseok. Dirinya juga bisa dipeluk, iya kan? #upss

" Hahahahahaha" Junsu tertawa kencang, menertawai Jung kedua dengan semangat karena dia tahu Changmin tengah cemburu

" Tidak usah tertawa deh hyung, aku sumpahi mulutmu robek"

 **PLAKK**

Junsu memukul belakang kepala Changmin dengan kencang.

" Awwhh!"

" Yang sopan kalau bicara! Rasakan!" Ucap Junsu dengan senang

Tidak lama Kyuhyun dan Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan Junsu segera memberi coklat hangat untuk keduanya. Sedangkan Hoseok berbicara dengan Yunho yang kini merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

" Terima kasih banyak sudah mengajak Kyuhyun, tolong jaga dia" Ucap Hoseok dengan tulus

" Hum, Jung eomma bilang tidak masalah" Ucap Jaejoong " Eomma dan appamu tidak ikut mengantar?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Appa lembur, tadi pagi berangkat kerja sedangkan eomma shift pagi"

" Begitu, sampaikan salamku pada mereka"

" Baik, kalau begitu aku pulang ya"

" Oke"

" Kyunie ah, hyung pulang ya!" Ucap Hoseok sedikit kencang agar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berlari menuju sang kakak, dibelakangnya Jungkook mengikuti Kyuhyun dan kedua namja itu memeluk Hoseok dengan erat. Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya sedangkan Yunho menatap bingung adiknya yang cepat sekali akrab pada Hoseok.

" Hoseok memang punya daya magnet yang kuat untuk menarik orang disekitarnya, kau tidak perlu heran Yun"

Ucap Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dilontarkan oleh Yunho, dia tersenyum tipis dan tangannya makin mengerat pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Setelah acara perpisahan sementara itu, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tentu mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat kemewahan yang ada di dalam pesawat itu, beda dengan Yunho yang menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk disampingnya dan Junsu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersama Changmin sedangkan dia duduk dengan Jungkook.

" Kenapa aku harus duduk dengan dia?" Tanya Changmin sebal

" Agar kau cepat akrab, nurut saja denganku" Jawab Junsu dengan asal

" Ck..."

" Jika kau tidak suka aku akan pindah dan duduk dengan Jungkook saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ragu kemudian hendak beranjak namun suara Changmin menghentikan gerakannya

" Duduk saja, tidak masalah" Ucap Changmin dengan nada datar

Sedangkan Yunho kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi pesawat begitu juga Jaejoong yang duduk dekat jendela pesawat. Ini kali pertama untuknya naik pesawat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 **GREPP**

Jaejoong menoleh saat merasakan sebuah kehangatan pada tangannya, Yunho menggenggam tangan kanannya yang berkeringan dengan erat.

" Kau gugup?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat Yun" Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Tenanglah, aku disini"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu merona karena diperlakukan intim diarea terbuka, padahal isi dari pesawat itu hanya keluarga Jung, Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

" Aigo~~ Mereka imut sekali!" Pekik Mrs. Jung yang tidak sengaja melihat kelakuan anaknya pada Jaejoong

" Hey sayang, aku dengar kau mengizinkan Ahra untuk menyusul ke Jepang setelah pertandingan _dance_ -nya selesai?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Iya"

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu, biar saja yeoja itu melihat iri pada kita" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang suami

" Kau ini aneh – aneh saja"

" Biar saja! Dulu mereka membuat Jaejoongie-ku menderita karena ulahnya, sekarang aku buat anaknya itu mati cemburu pada Jaejoongie~"

" Aigo~~ Terserah kau saja" Ucap sang suami kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala istrinya

Perjalanan ke Jepang tidak memakan waktu lama, Jaejoong menatap kagum pada kumpulan awan yang dia lihat dari dalam pesawat dan melupakan ketakutannya. Yunho tersenyum senang saat melihat Jaejoong menampakkan wajah gembiranya. Sesekali dia menarik Yunho untuk melihat awan yang dia lihat dan mengucapkan rasa kegagumannya.

Tidak sampai tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai di hotel milik keluarga Jung yang ada di Tokyo, mereka mengambil alih seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai dua puluh lima hanya untuk keluarga mereka. Sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata – kata melihat kamar suite yang ada di lantai dua puluh lima, sungguh VIP.

Saat pembagian kamar, Jaejoong dan Yunho akan sekamar, begitu juga Mrs. Jung yang sekamar dengan suaminya. Sedangkan Junsu akan sekamar dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jungkook, mereka memilihkan kamar terbesar di lantai itu hanya untuk mereka berempat.

" Yun, ini apartemen atau rumah? Besar sekali" Ucap Jaejoong sembari melihat interior kamar hotel mereka

" Kami memang menyediakan kamar ini untuk orang – orang yang ingin merasakan kemewahan. Tapi dua hari ini lantai dua lima hanya untuk keluarga Jung"

" Desainnya sangat bagus, aku sangat suka"

" Ya, kamar ini paling simple dibandingkan kamar yang ditempati kedua orangtuaku dan Junsu"

" Hah? Paling simple?" Ucap Jaejoong tidak percaya

" Ya, kau bisa melihat kamar Junsu nanti"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya saja tapi kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

" Yun, lalu Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Masih ada satu kamar lagi untuknya, dipojok lantai ini" Jawab Yunho kemudian perlahan melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya

Jaejoong kemudian ingat sesuatu, dia segera membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan sepasang kaos dari dalam sana.

" Yun, aku membeli ini untukmu"

" Ne?"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan terdiam melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kaos berwarna soft blue dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Aduh bagaimana ya... Yunho tidak menyukai warna cerah seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong tapi melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum ceria seperti itu membuat Yunho tidak sampai hati merusak senyum Jaejoong.

" Bagus kan?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara sedikit kecewa

" Bukan, aku... Suka... Akan aku pakai. Bawa kemari"

" Ne!"

Namja cantik itu segera membawa kaos yang dibelinya menuju Yunho dan diterima dengan setengah hati oleh Yunho. Harusnya dia memberitahu Jaejoong apa warna kesukaannya sebelum Jaejoong membelikan warna terkutuk (menurutnya) itu.

Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sekarang merapikan pakaian yang ada di dalam koper ke dalam lemari yang ada di sana.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Ya"

Jaejoong menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jungkook, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana.

" Kami mengganggu?" Tanya Junsu

" Tidak, masuklah" Jaejoong menyingkir dari pintu dan mereka berempat masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong

" Kamar hyungie biasa sekali?" Ucap Jungkook yang membuat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bingung

Oke, suite sebagus ini dikatakan biasa saja oleh anak yang belum berumur sepuluh tahun. Tidak salah? Astaga... Jungkook memang benar – benar ditakdirkan menjadi orang kaya.

" Hah? Biasa saja?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Iya, hyungie lihat saja kamar appa dan eomma juga kamar kami! Nanti main ya ke sana"

" O-oke"

" Yunho mana?" Tanya Junsu

" Kamar mandi, sedang mengganti pakaiannya" Jawab Jaejoong

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Yunho memakai kaos soft blue dan celana bahan selutut berwarna krem. Junsu menahan tawanya melihat sang sahabat memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa itu, bisa Junsu pastikan Yunho pasti mengumpat sebal dalam hatinya.

" Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Yunho

" Menjemput kalian, kita akan berkeliling" Jawab Junsu

" Oh" Yunho menatap Jaejoong " Sana ganti pakaianmu"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya sedangkan Yunho menjadi bahan ledekkan Junsu dan kedua adiknya, terutama Jungkook yang senang sekali melihat wajah kesal hyung pertamanya.

" Kau akan suka pakaian yang aku pilihkan untuk Jaejoongie" Ucap Junsu

" Jadi ini rencanamu, eoh?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Tidak juga, Kookie dan aku bekerja sama dengan baik dalam hal ini, iya kan Kookie?"

" Ne! Toss!" Jungkook melakukan tos dengan Junsu kemudian tertawa

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan kini menampilkan Jaejoong yang manis menjadi semakin manis memakai kaos soft pink dan celana jeans hitam panjang dengan robekan dikedua lututnya. Yunho terdiam, pemandangan di depannya sungguh menyilaukan. Jaejoong yang kulitnya putih semakin terlihat bersinar dengan pakaian yang dipakainya.

Terpesona, tentu... Yunho tidak bisa memungkirinya, Jaejoong selalu terlihat mempesona dibalik sifat sederhananya. Dan itu membuat Junsu serta Jungkook berbangga hati melihat tatapan kagum yang Yunho layangkan pada Jaejoong.

" Ung? Apa aneh? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Sempurna!" Jawab Jungkook penuh semangat

" Jinjja?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Cho ingin membawa pulang dan mengurung Jaemma di dalam kamar wkwkwkwkwk

" Ne, kajja" Ajak Junsu

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang masih diam setelah acara menatapnya tadi. Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan di belakang keempat namja itu, mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar untuk bertemu kedua orangtua Yunho disana.

" Kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Mrs. Jung saat melihat Yunho dan yang lainnya

" Iya, kami menunggu Yunho hyung dan Jaejoongie hyung ganti baju" Jawab Changmin

" Ya sudah, ayo"

Mereka menaiki mobil yang berbeda, seperti pembagian kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong naik mobil hanya berdua.

" Mendekatlah Jaejoong ah" Ucap Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong duduk agak jauh darinya

Jaejoong perlahan menggeser tubuhnya merapat dengan Yunho dan sedikit tersentak saat Yunho melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

" Kau semakin manis memakai pakaian ini, aku suka" Bisik Yunho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela

 **BLUSH**

Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas namun dia senang karena Yunho memujinya, perlahan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho dan senyumannya melebar. Begitu juga Yunho yang merasakan kepala Jaejoong bersandar pada kepalanya, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Eaaaaa~~~

Cho irrrriiiii~~~

Hari pertama ini dimanfaatkan Mrs. Jung untuk berbelanja apapun yang dia suka dan dalam hal ini Junsu serta Jungkook adalah tim yang cocok untuknya. Pergi ke toko manapun yang disuka, memilihkan pakaian, aksesoris dan yang lain dengan sesuka hatinya sementara Mr. Jung memegangi semua _paper bag_ belanjaan mereka.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada ketiga orang yang berbelanja sesuka hati mereka, Jaejoong semakin yakin bahwa uang keluarga Jung hanya tinggal memetik di pohon makanya mereka gampang sekali menghabiskan uang.

" Sana, kau ikut eomma memilih" Ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat Jaejoong memperhatikan eommanya berbelanja

" Tidak"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku sedang tidak membutuhkan apapun"

" Eomma berkata belanja itu membuat hatinya senang dan appa akan melakukan apapun agar eomma tetap senang walaupun itu menguras kantong appa" Ucap Yunho

" Apa uang keluarga hanya tinggal memetik di pohon Yun? Kenapa mereka tidak memikirkan apapun saat berbelanja?"

" Kau perhatikan apa yang eomma beli sekarang"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menuju Mrs. Jung yang sedang memilih pakaian anak kecil, anak kecil? Jungkook juga tidak akan muat memakai pakaian itu.

" Dia sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho

" Memilih pakaian anak kecil"

" Menurutmu apa pakaian itu muat untukku, Changmin atau Jungkook?"

" Tidak"

" Dia sedang memilih pakaian yang terbaik untuk dia berikan pada panti asuhan miliknya"

" Ne?"

" Eomma punya beberapa panti asuhan dan dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penghuni disana. Jalan – jalan ke manapun dia selalu membeli oleh – oleh untuk penghuni panti, dia tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri" Jelas Yunho, Jaejoong bisa mendengar nada bangga dari suara Yunho barusan

" Dulu aku juga sebal saat eomma memaksaku ikut berbelanja pakaian atau apapun, pikirku eomma hanya membuang uang tapi setelah mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan aku jadi selalu ikut bersamanya saat dia bilang ingin berbelanja"

" Eommamu... Orang yang luar biasa"

" Ya"

Kyuhyun yang diam di samping Jaejoong menjadi kagum pada Mrs. Jung yang sedang memilih pakaian itu, di sampingnya ada Junsu dan Jungkook yang kini ikut membantu Mrs. Jung. Keluarga Jung sangat kaya raya yang mungkin kekayaannya tidak akan habis oleh tujuh turunan tapi sangat baik dan bersahaja. Kyuhyun jadi ingat bagaimana Yunho datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf dan menggantikan ponselnya yang dilempar oleh Changmin dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru. Ughh~~

" Joongie ah, Kyunie~~ Sini bantu eomma" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho dan melihat namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Pilihlah yang terbaik jika kau ingin dipilih menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Mengerti?" Ucap Yunho, kemudian dia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya

" Ne, kajja Kyu"

" Ne Hyung"

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Mrs. Jung sedangkan Yunho akhirnya bergabung dengan appa dan adiknya yang sedang duduk santai di dalam departement store itu.

" Eommamu tidak pernah berubah jika melihat barang bagus" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Membosankan" Ucap Changmin, dia sedari tadi bermain game pada ponselnya

" Sana bantu eomma jika membosankan" Ucap Yunho

" Malas"

" Ya sudah main saja"

" Hum"

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong dan eommanya berbicara kemudian tertawa bersama, memilih pakaian kemudian saling mengangguk karena selera mereka sama.

" Aigo~~ Appa seperti melihat eommamu tengah memilihkan pakaian untuk cucunya" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Hum?"

" Kapan kalian memberikan appa cucu?"

" Jaejoong masih terlalu muda, lagipula kami masih belum mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan kami satu sama lain"

" Jadi..."

" Kami sednag beradaptasi appa, mencoba saling mempercayai, belum tahap saling mencintai"

" Lama, kau payah sekali"

" Ck... Terserah" Ucap Yunho malas kemudian asyik memperhatikan Jaejoong

Sorenya setelah berbelanja, berjalan – jalan di sekitar pusat kota, mereka menuju restoran yang sudah Mr. Jung sewa untuk makan malam keluarganya. Hanya sebuah kedai ramen tapi malam ini hanya boleh keluarga Jung saja di dalamnya.

Pemilik kedai ramen yang sudah mengenal baik Mr. Jung menyambut dengan senang kedatangan mereka dan langsung membuatkan ramen yang biasa mereka pesan. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun mengikuti saja apa yang Yunho pesan.

" Eomma puas berbelanja hari ini, terima kasih pada kalian yang membantu eomma" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma"

" Eomma tidak sabar memberikan semua itu" Pekik Mrs. Jung dengan riang

" Eomma ingat ya, ajak aku" Ucap Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung sudah tahu jika Jaejoong sangat menyukai anak kecil

" Iya, aigoo~~ Kenapa kau tidak memberikan cucu saja pada eomma sih" Goda Mrs. Jung yang membuat pipi Jaejoong merona parah

" Jangan bicara macam – macam eomma! Jaejoong masih sekolah" Jawab Yunho

" Tunggu kalian lulus berarti?" Desak eomma Yunho

" Jaejoong akan kuliah" Balas Yunho

" Lalu kapaaannn~~~~" Rengek Mrs. Jung

" Tidak sudah merajuk eomma"

" Menyebalkan" Mrs. Jung yang tidak bisa mempengaruhi anaknya kini beralih menatap Jaejoong " Joongie~~ Kau akan memberikan eomma cucu dengan cepat kan, iya kan... Iya kan?"

" Eo-eomma"

Jaejoong bingung menjawabnya, mereka saja dalam masa adaptasi dan mencoba saling mempercayai lalu bagaimana bisa membuat cucu untuk Mrs. Jung sementara mereka belum mengerti perasaan mereka? Bisa sih, tunggu Cho evil bertindak hohohohoho~

" Eomma jangan mendesak Jaejoong, nanti kami pikirkan" Ucap Yunho

" Hahahahahaha, oke! Eomma akan tunggu" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan senang

Mereka tertawa bergembira selagi menunggu ramen pesanan mereka jadi, Jaejoong senang. Sungguh, rasanya seperti memiliki keluarga yang utuh lagi namun kali ini merasa lebih lengkap dengan kehadiran Yunho, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong harap semua akan terasa indah seperti ini, semoga tidak ada gangguan kecuali Cho menghendaki #eaaaaa~~

" Annyeonghasseo"

Suara sedikit cempreng yang sangat familiar ditelinga Jaejoong itu membuat semua penghuni menolehkan kepalanya, mereka mendapati Ahra masuk ke dalam area kedai. Mrs. Jung dan Junsu berdecih melihat pakaian Ahra yang menurutnya kekurangan bahan itu sementara Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut adik tirinya itu.

" Ahra" Panggil Jaejoong dengan lembut

Ahra memperhatikan kedai yang dia masuki, dipikirannya malam saat dia tiba dia akan dibawa menuju restoran paling mewah di Jepang maka dari itu dia sudah memakai pakaian terbaiknya tapi... Lihat... Apa keluarga Jung tidak mampu membayar makanan di restoran yang mewah dan hanya memakan mie di kedai pinggir jalan? (Cho : Pikiranmu nak~)

" Duduklah" Ajak Mr. Jung

" Ne"

Dengan senang hati Ahra duduk disamping Yunho karena hanya ada kursi itu yang kosong, Mrs. Jung memang sengaja memberikan kursi kosong disana. Ingin membuat Ahra mati cemburu...

" Kami sudah pesankan makanan untukmu juga, tidak masalah bukan?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Ya ahjusshi, tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku kemari"

Ingin rasanya Junsu mencakar Ahra, mengundang? Hoh yang benar saja! Junsu tidak sengaja menguping saat Ahra menelepon Jaejoong dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengikutsertakannya dalam acara jalan – jalan keluarga Jung kali ini. Junsu langsung melaporkannya pada Mrs. Jung dan tentu saja Mrs. Jung menyeringai mendengarnya, saatnya balas dendam atas apa yang dilakukan keluarga Go pada Jaejoongie kesayangannya.

" Bagaimana perjalanananmu Ahra?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Menyenangkan, aku sangat gembira" Jawab Ahra kemudian tersenyum manis

Ughh~

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang ingin melempar ponsel barunya pada Ahra, nada suara yang Ahra keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Tidak lama makanan yang mereka pesan datang dan mereka mulai memakannya, begitu juga Yunho. Kedai ini adalah kenangan terindah untuk kedua orangtuanya, disini mereka bertemu, appanya menyatakan perasaan pada eommanya sampai melamar eommanya disini. Aigo~~

Yunho juga senang makan di kedai ini karena ramennya enak dan mengingatkannya pada kedai ramyun tempat biasanya Jaejoong berkumpul dengan teman – temannya. Nanti kalau sudah pulang ke Korea dia akan mengajak kedua orangtuanya ke sana, itu juga kalau orangtuanya mau.

" Ahra yah... Makanlah dengan benar, lihat mulutmu... Dan lipstick-mu luntur" Ucap Junsu dengan datar

" Ne?" Ahra langsung mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya, benar saja lipstick merah cabai mahalnya luntur aigoo~~ Itu asli apa KW mba?

" Jaejoongieeee~~ Aigo~~ Menggemaskan sekali!" Pekik Mrs. Jung dengan kencang

Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, pinggi bibir Jaejoong terkena kuah ramen dan mulutnya penuh dengan ramen menjadikan pipinya menggembung lucu. Yunho terkekeh, dia memajukan ibu jarinya, membersihkan kuah ramen dan menjilat ibu jarinya.

" Yu-yun" Jaejoong _speechless_

" Kalian begitu cocok! Kyaa~~~ Cepat berikan eomma cucu!"

Ahra mengumpat dalam hati, Jaejoong makan berantakan dikatakan menggemaskan sedangkan dirinya malah dinyinyir. Hey, dia dan Jaejoong lebih cantik dia tahu! (Cho : Gak, sape lu!).

Usai makan, mereka kembali ke hotel. Ahra berjalan di samping Jaejoong dan Yunho, sesekali Jaejoong bertanya tentang lombanya dan kabar mamanya yang dijawab setengah niat oleh Ahra. Harusnya Jaejoong tahu bahwa Ahra akan selalu menang, dia menjadi juara satu! Tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang penting bagi keluarga Jung.

" Kata Yunho, ini kamarmu Ahra" Ucap Jaejoong saat mereka sampai di lantai dua puluh lima

" Ah, oke"

" Kuncinya akan dibawakan oleh pegawai hotel"

" Aku mengerti"

" Kami pergi ke kamar dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ahra di lobby hotel bersama sebuah koper super besar yang dia bawa

" Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" Ucap Yunho ketika sampai di kamar hotel mereka

" Ne"

Saat Yunho mandi, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya. Saat membukanya, seorang pegawai hotel berdiri membawa beberepa _paper bag_ yang Jaejoong kenali adalah barang belanjaan keluarga Jung tadi siang.

" Ah, silahkan masuk. Taruh saja di sana" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Baik tuan"

Jaejoong menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan pegawai hotel itu masuk membawa barang belanjaannya yang ternyata sangat banyak.

" Apa itu?"

Jajeoong menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapati Ahra menatap penasaran pada _paper bag_ yang dibawa oleh pegawai hotel.

" Belanjaan tadi siang" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kalian sudah pergi berbelanja?"

" Iya, Jung eomma yang mengajak dan memaksaku untuk membeli itu semua"

" Oh..."

Tanpa suruhan ataupun ajakan, Ahra masuk ke dalam kamar hotel Jaejoong. Tadi ada empat orang pegawai yang keluar dari lift, satu menghampirinya untuk memberikan kunci sedangkan sisanya berjalan menuju tiga kamar yang ada di lantai itu. Ahra yang melihat _paper bag_ dengan tulisan merk tas terkenal langsung saja mengukiti pegawai yang berdiri di depan kamar Jaejoong.

Ahra melihat isi salah satu paper bag itu, matanya membulat saat melihat tas keluaran terbaru yang dia tahu keluar terbatas bulan ini. Kemudian disebelahnya ada pakaian mahal yang dia inginkan. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong.

" Kau yang memilih ini semua?" Tanya Ahra

" Tidak, Jung eomma yang memilihkan dan aku menerimanya saja" Jawab Jaejoong

" Yah... Pantas, kau tidak akan tahu barang mahal seperti ini" Gumam Ahra sembari melihat lagi isi _paper bag_ lainnya " Lalu? Kau membeli banyak pakaian anak kecil? Kau hamil?"

" Tidak, itu untuk panti asuhan Jung eomma"

" Hah?" Ahra mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin

Pasalnya, harga pakaian anak yang ada di dalam paper bag itu bisa mencapai tiga ratus tibu won per satu stelnya. Jaejoong benar – benar mendapatkan jackpot.

" Dia yang membayarnya?"

" Tadinya begitu tapi kemudian Yunho yang bayar. Katanya aku adalah tanggungannya"

Mata Ahra berbinar, tidak salah dia memaksa untuk ikut dalam acara jalan – jalan keluarga Jung ini. Bisa saja besok Mrs. Jung akan berbelanja lagi dan membelikan pakaian, tas, sepatu mahal seperti yang didapatkan oleh Jaejoong.

 **CEKLEK**

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, pintu kamar mandi dan membuat kaget Jaejoong maupun Ahra yang kini merona parah.

" Omo! Yun!" Ucap Jaejoong kaget melihat Yunho keluar hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho dengan datar pada Ahra

" A-ani... Aku-"

" Dia kemari menunggu kunci kamarnya Yun, kau sudah dapat kuncinya bukan?"

" Y-ya! Aku kembali ke kamarku. Permisi"

Ahra berlari dengan wajah semerah tomat. Di dalam kepalanya masih tersimpan dengan jelas tubuh bagian atas Yunho yang tadi masih basah. Ahra berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, dia memikirkan sesuatu.

 _' Sudah kaya, pintar, tampan, tubuhnya bagus... Aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya kan?'_ Batinnya

Ahra membuka pintu kamar hotelnya, yang dia kira tidak akan kalah dengan kamar Jaejoong yang luas dan sangat indah. Tapi itu hanya ekpetasinya, saat membuka kamar hotelnya Ahra mengeryitkan keningnya.

Di dalam kamar hotelnya, hanya ada tempat tidur ukuran single, satu lemari televisi tiga puluh inci dan sebuah pintu yang dia tebak adalah kamar mandi kamar hotel itu. Bahkan pemanangannya adalah jalan kota, keluarga Jung tidak salah memberikan ruangan bukan?

Tentu tidak salah, Mrs. Jung memang sengaja menempatkan Ahra disana. Dipojok ruangan, tempat dimana para asisten rumah tangga atau baby sitter yang di ajak berlibur oleh majikannya, disediakan free oleh kedua orangtua Yunho.

" Mandi sana" Suruh Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong masih terpaku melihat tubuh bagian atas Yunho

" N-ne"

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho yang terkekeh karena Jaejoong masih merona melihat tubuhnya yang seperti ini padahal sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh bagian atasnya.

Saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Yunho tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan dia memangku sebuah notebook. Jaejoong mendekat, dia melihat Yunho tengah fokus pada sesuatu yang ada dilayar notebook tersebut. Sebuah desain.

" Desain apa itu Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eoh?! Kau sudah selesai?" Yunho bertanya balik karena dia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Jaejoong

" Iya"

" Ini desain gedung baru yang akan appa gunakan untuk membuat mall di Seoul"

" Ugh? Mall?"

" Ya, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong memperhatikan desain di depannya, kalau boleh jujur dia tidak mengerti tentang desain karena minatnya menjadi seorang akuntan.

" Maaf, aku tidak mengerti tentang desain" Jawab jaejoong dengan nada menyesal

" Tidak apa – apa, kemarilah. Istirahatkan tubuhmu"

" Hum"

Jaejoong naik ke atas tempat tidur, bukan untuk berbaring tapi ikut memperhatikan layar _notebook_ Yunho. Melihat bagaimana Yunho menambahkan ini dan itu membuat Jaejoong kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

" Kau hebat, kau ingin menjadi arsitektur?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku suka mendesain gedung, bangunan dan sebuah produk"

" Itu keren Yun! Appa pasti bangga padamu"

" Tapi ini hanya akan menjadi hobiku Jae"

" Kenapa?"

" Hmm... Aku anak sulung, tugasku mengambil alih perusahaan appa nantinya. Dia membesarkanku untuk menjadi ahli warisnya, membuatku bekerja di perusahaan bukan menjadi seorang arsitektur"

" Kenapa? Ini keren"

" Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan Changmin yang ingin menjadi desainer game dan cita – cita Jungkook untuk menjadi chef. Mereka tidak berbakat bekerja di perusahaan"

" Lalu cita – citamu?"

" Aku masih bisa melakukannya di waktu senggang kok, tidak bisa dijadikan utama memang tapi aku senang appa mendukungku malah dia juga ingin aku menjadi arsitektur tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orangtuaku"

 **TIK**

Layar _notebook_ itu perlahan padam, Yunho baru saja mematikan _notebook_ -nya dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Matanya beralih kearah Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

" Itu kehidupanku, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ugh?"

" Apa cita – citamu?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak, cita – cita? Apa boleh memilikinya saat dia sudah berkeluarga seperti ini? Bukankah itu akan egois?

" Kenapa diam? Jawab aku" Ucap Yunho, mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang

" Yun... Aku..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Katakan saja"

" Tidak punya cita – cita, saat sekolah aku hanya berpikiran bahwa setelah lulus aku akan kuliah dijurusan akuntan dan bekerja di kantor pemerintahan. Tidak ada yang spesial"

" Kau baru saja mengucapkan cita – citamu, keinginanmu dan kau bisa mencapainya jika kau berusaha"

" Tapi aku sudah berkeluarga sekarang" Lirih Jaejoong

" Lalu? Apa semua itu akan menghentikanmu? Keluarga ada untuk mendukungmu, kau bebas menjadi apapun selama ada aku" Ucap Yunho dengan santai

Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia berkedip untuk memproses ucapan Yunho kemudian sebuah senyuman terpantri indah pada wajahnya.

" Kau tidak akan melarangku melakukan apa yang aku suka?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tentu tidak asal kau tahu batasannya"

" Terima kasih Yun"

 **SRETTT**

 **GREEPPP**

Sangking senangnya Jaejoong menerjang Yunho ehem... Maksudnya melemparkan dirinya ke tubuh Yunho, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho, membuat namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu oleng dan mereka jatuh di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dengan posisi Jaejoong di atas tubuh Yunho.

Yunho membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong pasti berpikiran karena dia sudah menikah dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal yang diinginkannya dan Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak.

Sebuah kecupan Yunho berikan pada puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mencoba membuat kakinya yang bertekuk menjadi lurus di atas tempat tidur. Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong mempertahankan posisinya sampai Yunho sedikit mengganggu momen mereka.

" Mau seperti ini sampai pagi?"

" Uh?"

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memproses yang Yunho katakan namun kemudian wajahnya jadi semerah tomat dan dia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, masih di atas tubuh Yunho. #JaemmaModus

" Maaf, ak-aku..."

Jaejoong hendak beranjak dari duduk nyamannya di atas perut Yunho namun namja tampan itu menahan tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

" Kau agresif sekali hari ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara beratnya

" U-uh... Maaf.. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud" Ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup

 **CUP**

Namun ucapannya terhenti saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong, mata Jaejoong membulat namun saat Yunho menggerakkan bibirnya, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan yang Yunho berikan.

Bahkan sekarang Yunho membalikkan keadaan, dia berguling dan membuat Jaejoong ada di bawahnya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk menyesap dan menjilat bibir Jaejoong yang kini dia akui sebagai candunya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa merasakan bibir Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Yu-yuunh!"

Jaejoong memukul punggung Yunho pelan karena dia sudah kehabisan nafas, tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi serangan dari Yunho. Yunho yang sadar akan hal itu menjauhkan wajahnya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku dan menatap wajah semerah tomat milik Jaejoong.

" Kau menggemaskan"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Yunho pada bibir Jaejoong, dia kemudian bangkit dan berbaring di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang malu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi suaminya itu, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan dia bertanya – tanya kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam dirinya.

Yunho sendiri memandangi punggung sempit Jaejoong, ada perasaan tidak rela karena namja itu memunggunginya. Karena biasanya mereka akan berbaring berdampingan dan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Bahkan saat hari pertama mereka menjadi pasangan, mereka terbangun dalam posisi berpelukan.

Entah kenapa Yunho jadi ingin memeluk Jaejoong kembali dan mendekap namja yang ada di sampingnya ini... Hmm...

" Jaejoong ah.."

" N-ne?"

" Boleh... Malam ini aku memelukmu?"

" Uh?"

" Aku ingin memelukmu malam ini, hanya memelukmu"

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong kembali merona dan kali ini sangat parah, bagaimana bisa sang suami meminta izin padanya untuk hal seperti itu? Jaejoong adalah miliknya dan Yunho berhak atas dirinya, tapi Jaejoong tahu Yunho melakukannya agar Jaejoong tidak risih dan semua terkesan sopan untuk jaejoong.

Perlahan, dengan menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila dan rasa senang yang menumpuk Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata ' _Iya_ '. Dan tidak lama tangan kanan Yunho melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya menjadi bantal untuk Jaejoong tidur, Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

Yunho kini sadar, dirinya bisa tidur terlalu nyenyak saat mencium wangi shampo bayi yang Jaejoong gunakan, wanginya manis... Semanis vanilla yang Jaejoong sukai...

 _Good night..._

Besok paginya mereka berkumpul di restoran hotel untuk sarapan, Ahra datang paling terakhir karena dia bangun siang. Itu juga Mrs. Jung harus menyuruh salah satu pegawai hotel untuk membangunkan Ahra karena yang lain sudah siap di meja makan restoran.

" Kau selalu bangun siang?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan datar

" A-ah... Tidak ahjumma. Semalam aku terlalu lelah jadi tidurnya nyenyak sekali" Jawab Ahra, padahal biasanya dia juga tidak akan bangun jika eommanya tidak membangunkannya

" Oh..." Kini matanya menatap Jaejoong yang tengah memakan sup krim dengan lahap " Makan yang banyak ya Joongie" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan lembut dan itu membuat Ahra berdecak dalam hati dan mengumpati Mrs. Jung yang terlihat pilih kasih dengannya

" Ne eomma" Jawab

" Kyunie juga, kalau mau tambah ambil saja, oke?"

" Terima kasih ahjumma" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senang

" Aku dan Kookie mau tambah" Ini suara Changmin

" Ambil saja, kau kan memang makannya banyak"

" Ck, kajja Kookie!" Ajak Changmin

" Ne hyung"

Usai sarapan mereka menaiki tiga mobil terpisah, Mrs. jung dan suaminya, Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan Junsu. Sedangkan Ahra dengan adik Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ahra sebal, dia inginnya semobil dengan Yunho tapi Junsu berkata ingin satu mobil dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung mengabulkannya.

Siang ini mereka berwisata ke tempat museum dan tempat wisata lainnya tanpa Mrs. Jung berbelanja sama sekali karena dia memang sengaja melakukannya, mereka kan sudah berbelanja kemarin. Sedangkan Ahra menggurutu karena tempat wisata yang mereka kunjungi kebanyakan adalah kuil yang letaknya di atas bukit, menaiki ratusan tangga barulah mereka sampai di kuil.

Ahra yang menggunakan rok pendek dan high heels tentu saja kesakitan dan lelah, dia kira mereka akan berbelanja di pusat kota seperti hari pertama tapi malah diajak ke tempat yang tidak jelas (menurut Ahra).

Jaejoong sendiri menikmati pemandang kuil dan tempat yang rindang ini, sampai matanya melihat Ahra yang duduk sembari memijit kakinya. Saat itu Jaejoong sadar jika Ahra menggunakan high heels dan pasti membuat kakinya sakit. Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan Yunho dan membuat perhatian Yunho kearahnya.

" Aku keluar sebentar" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kemana?"

" Mini market yang ada di depan"

" Mau apa? Haus?"

" Iya, sekalian beli yang lain"

" Mau ku temani?"

" Sendiri saja bisa kok"

" Hah... Paling tidak ajaklah Junsu atau Changmin, mereka bisa bicara bahasa Jepang"

" Ne, aku akan mengajak Kyunie saja"

" Kyunie?"

" Dia juga bisa Yun"

" Oke"

Jaejoong akhirnya pergi menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Jungkook, meminta Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya sedangkan meminta Jungkook untuk beristirahat dengan Yunho. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong jadi dia memperhatika gerakan Jaejoong termasuk saat namja itu masuk ke dalam minimarket yang ada tidak jauh dari kuil dan keluar membawa sebuah plastik cukup besar.

Jaejoong menghampiri Ahra yang duduk sendiri, dia mengeluarkan sepasang sandal jepit berwarna hitam dan menyodorkannya pada Ahra.

" Ahra ya... Gantilah sepatumu dengan sandal ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Uh?" Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung

" Kakimu sakit bukan?"

" Aku tidak mau! Tidak cocok aku pakai sendal murah seperti itu"

Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong menatap kesal pada yeoja itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah dibantu tapi tidak tahu diri.

" Jadi kau memilih kakimu sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, tidak _fashionable_! Kampungan!"

" Hah... Ya sudah, aku akan membawanya. Jika kakimu terasa lebih sakit, cepat bilang ya. Aku sudah membeli _pain killer_ "

" Tidak perlu"

" Tidak mau duduk bergabung dengan kami di sana?"

" Nanti" Jawab Ahra tanpa menatap Jaejoong karena dia fokus pada ponselnya

" Oke"

Jaejoong membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari sana, mereka kembali ke keluarga Jung yang sedang duduk santai di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Dia duduk di samping Yunho dan mengeluarkan air mineral yang dibelinya.

" Kenapa Ahra duduk disana sendirian, tidak bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Nanti appa, dia sedang memotret pemandangan katanya" Jawab Jaejoong

Kyuhyun mendelik, apa – apan itu? Kenapa Jaejoong berbohong untuk menutupi Ahra? Huh? Kyuhyun kesal!

" Kau beli apa hmm?" Kali ini Mrs. Jung yang bertanya

" Ini.. Sandal dan _pain killer_ untuk Ahra. Takut kakinya sakit memakai sepatu itu"

" Kau perhatian sekali sih dengannya"

" Karena dia adikku, eomma" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lembut mengembang pada bibirnya

Aduh...

Mrs. Jung gemas dengan Jaejoong yang menganggap semua orang itu baik. Jaejoong yang polos, yang selalu mengikuti permintaan mama tirinya harus segera disadarkan dan Mrs. Jung akan berjuang untuk itu. Dia tidak mau menantu kesayangannya ini tertipu untuk kesekian kalinya terutama oleh keluarga Go.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Ahra ikut bergabung dengan keluarga Jung karena mereka makan siang disana, memakan bento dan saling berbagi makanan dimana Ahra tidak menyukai ide itu. Dia tidak suka berbagi dan ini membuatnya kesal dan jijik. (Cho : Diajak aja udah sukur, coba Cho ga ijininin. Huh).

" Makanlah" Yunho menyumpit sepotong daging sapi dan memberikan pada Jaejoong

" Terima kasih, kau juga Yun" Kali ini Jaejoong menyumpitkan udang tempura untuk Yunho

Ahra semakin mual melihat acara _lovey dovey_ yang diperlihatkan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong sementara yang lain menatap gemas pada Jaejoong juga Yunho. Termasuk Cho... #eaa

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi, setelah membereskan tempat yang mereka pakai, mereka berjalan menuruni tangga sampai...

 **BRUGHH...**

" Akhhh"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh karena kaget, dia mendapati Ahra terjatuh dan memegangi lututnya. Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya dan melihat luka pada lutut Ahra, berdarah tapi tidak banyak. Sedangkan keluarga Jung hanya memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan pada Ahra.

" Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan khawatir

Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana bisa dia baik – baik saja setelah jatuh dan berdarah! Tidakkah Jaejoong bisa menggunakan otaknya barang sedikit!

" Ayo ganti sepatumu dengan sandal yang aku beli"

Mau tidak mau Ahra menuruti Jaejoong walaupun dia sangat tidak menyukai sandal murahan yang dibeli oleh Jaejoong yah... Paling tidak lukanya tidak semakin parah. Usai mengganti sepatu Ahra, Jaejoong merangkul pinggang Ahra dan memapahnya untuk menuruni tangga.

Dengusan tidak suka tentu Yunho layangkan pada pemandangan itu tapi dia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu kesal walaupun dalam hati menggerutu. Mrs. Jung tersenyum sinis pada Ahra yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Junsu berjalan mendahului mereka dengan kedua adik Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan membeli obat merah dulu, tunggu ya"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah apotik yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana, Yunho mengikutinya. Karena panik, Jaejoong tidak mengajak siapapun dan Yunho tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

 **GREPP**

" Omo!"

" Kenapa panik sekali?"

Saat membayar di kasir seseorang merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan dia tahu orang itu adalah Yunho. Jaejoong segara menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

" Adikku terluka dan aku harus mengobatinya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Adik tiri"

" Hanya dia dan mama yang aku punya sekarang Yun, bagaimanapun mereka keluargaku"

 **CUP**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan akhirnya mereka keluarga bergandengan tangan menuju mobil tempat Ahra beristirahat. Dengan teliti Jaejoong membersihkan luka Ahra dan mengobatinya, ingin sekali Ahra mengumpat namun takut dimarahi Junsu yang berdiri diluar mobil memperhatikan mereka. Hahahaha...

Kekesalan Ahra bertambah karena sampai sore mereka tidak juga berbelanja, mereka memutuskan hanya berjalan – jalan di taman dan memakan makanan pinggir jalan kesukaan orangtua Yunho. Saat mobil berhenti Ahra menolak keluar dan memilih beristirahat karena kakinya masih sakit.

Akhirnya hanya Ahra yang ditinggal dimobil sedangkan sisanya bermain dengan riang di taman yang mereka datangi. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ahra, Mrs. Jung mengajak keluarganya itu pergi untuk membeli suvernir.

Hingga saat Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jungkook memasukkan beberapa _paper bag_ , Ahra mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kalian dari mana?" Ahra mengenal salah satu tulisan pada _paper bag_ itu, toko suvernir yang sangat ingin dia datangi

" Jung ahjumma mengajak kami ke toko dan membelikan kami banyak suvernir" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Mwo?"

" Ne, kami tadi diajak ke arah pertokoan dan Jung ahjumma membelikan banyak barang untuk kami"

Ahra bisa saja meledak saat ini, dia kesal! Harusnya tadi dia ikut saja walaupun kakinya sakit, yang penting kan dia dibelikan suvernir dan barang lainnya oleh Mrs. Jung!

 _'Sialan! Si Jaejoong polos itu juga pasti mendapatkan banyak barang! Harusnya aku ikut saja tadi! Sial sial sial!'_ Umpat Ahra yang disayangi reader dalam hati

Karena jam penerbangan mereka kembali ke Korea adalah pukul delapan malam, Jadi pukul lima sore mereka sudah tiba di hotel dan Mrs. Jung langsung meminta mereka membersihkan diri dan bertemu di restoran hotel untuk makan malam sebelum berangkat menuju bandara.

Jadi Jaejoong manarik Yunho yang sibuk dengan ponselnya membalas beberapa pesan klien ke arah kamar mereka sedangkan Ahra dibantu salah satu pegawai hotel menuju kamarnya.

" Yun! Cepat mandi!"

" Kau dulu saja, aku masih membalas beberapa pesan klienku"

" Huh"

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Jaejoong mandi terlebih dahulu dan dalam lima belas menit Jaejoong sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap sudah menggunakan pakaian. Setelahnya Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan Jaejoong membereskan barang – barang yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke Korea.

Jaejoong memperhatikan _paper bag_ yang jumlahnya banyak itu, Mrs. Jung bilang dia hanya harus menyiapkan dipintu dan sisanya akan diurus oleh pegawai hotel. Kekuasaan keluarga Jung memang benar – benar kuat ya...

" Yoochunie pasti akan suka dengan sweater yang aku beli hehehehe... Dia pernah menunjukkan foto sweater ini dan berniat membeli sweater yang hampir sama dengan ini di pasar malam" Gumam Jaejoong

Dia kemudian membuka paper bag yang lain dan tersenyum melihat baju couple yang dia beli untuk dua sahabatnya.

" Hosiki dan Taetae pasti suka hahahaha... Sudah ku bilang mereka pasti jodoh! Chunnie bilang mereka sekarang lengket walaupun masih sering bertengkar"

Dan beberapa paper bag lagi adalah untuk sahabatnya yang lain, Jihyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae. Dia membelikan beberapa kaos yang menurut Jaejoong lucu. Juga...

" Ini untuk mama dan Ahra... Aku langsung antar saja ke kamar Ahra"

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

" Yun!" Ucap Jaejoong agak keras agar Yunho bisa mendengarnya

" Ya?"

" Aku ke kamar yang lain ya"

" Untuk apa?"

" Bosan, nanti bertemu di kamar Junsu"

" Ok"

Setelah itu Jaejoong membawa barang yang akan dia bawa ke Korea di dekat pintu dan membawa empat paper bag keluar, dia berjalan menuju kamar Ahra.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Siapa?"

" Ini aku, Jaejoong"

" Masuk saja"

Saat Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar hotel, Jaejoong sempat terdiam melihat kamar Ahra yang sangat sederhana dan jauhd ari kata mewah namun masih terlihat elegan. Jaejoong ebih suka kamar seperti ini tapi kenapa diberikan pada Ahra?

" Ada apa?" Tanya Ahra datar, dia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mengobati lukanya

" Karena kau tadi tidak bisa keluar dari mobil, ini aku belikan untuk kau dan mama"

Jaejoong menaruh paper bag itu di bawah tempat tidur Ahra, Ahra meliriknya dia sempat membulatkan matanya karena dia tahu harga pakaian itu pasti sangat mahal tapi kemudian Ahra menyeringai...

" Kalau aku tidak suka model yang kau beli bagaimana?"

" Eh?"

" Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku akan memilih model yang aku mau dan kau harus membayarnya!"

" Ne? Kau mau keluar untuk membeli pakaian?"

" Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku akan mencari online dan kau yang harus membayarnya"

" Uang darimana? Aku saja dibelika Jung eomma"

" Tidak mau tahu! Salah kau tidak bilang bahwa kau berbelanja tadi!"

" Itu kan kau yang memutuskan beristirahat Ahra yah"

" Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus mau! Atau nanti aku bilang pada eomma dan kau dihukum!"

Jaejoong tersentak, dihukum? Tentu saja dia ingat kapan terakhir kali dia dihukum. Saat dia kelas sembilan. Saat itu dia pulang terlambat karena mencari kerja sambilan dan mamanya menitipkan makan malam lewat pesan. Karena saat itu ponsel Jaejoong baterainya habis jadi Jaejoong tidak membaca pesan yang dikirimkan mamanya.

Jadi saat Jaejoong pulang, mamanya meminta pesanannya Jaejoong bingung dan langsung menunjukkan ponselnya yang mati. Tanpa belas kasih mamanya menyeret Jaejoong dan mengurungnya di gudang tanpa diberikan makan atau minum seharian.

Jaejoong harus menahan haus dan lapar apa lagi seharian dia juga hanya makan sedikit itu pun karena Yoochun membagi makan siangnya. Sehari setelahnya Jaejoong diperbolehkan keluar namun kondisinya memprihatinkan, akhirnya dia tidak masuk sekolah selama lima hari dan tidak diberikan obat apapun. Yoochun datang bersama dengan eommanya untuk merawat Jaejoong, karena jika dia datang sendiri sudah pasti dia akan diusir.

Jika mengingat hal itu dada Jaejoong jadi sesak, dia masih bisa merasakan ruang sempit itu seakan menghimpitnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

" Bagaimana?"

" Ah-ahra yah..."

" Sudah sana! Pergi! Aku ingin bersiap"

" Sana pergi!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong keluar dari kaamr Ahra dengan gontai, saat diluar Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tersendat. Mengapa hidupnya kembali seperti ini? Tidakkah keluarganya menyayangi dan menginginkannya walaupun hanya sedikit?"

 **CEKLEK**

" Hyung? Sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari Jungkook yang baru saja membuka pintu kamatnya, Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab jika dia tidak kenapa – napa.

" Ayo ke kamar Kookie saja, kami sedang bermain!"

Jungkook menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, menarik namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuat Jaejoong terperangah dengan kamar yang dimasukinya. Astaga... Ini kamar hotel atau istana?

Ini sangat mewah dan bentuknya seperti rumah, bahkan ada meja bar di pojok ruangan, juga permainan yang biasa Jaejoong temui di mall.

" Jaejoong, kau kemari?" Tanya Junsu

" Iy-iya"

" Kemari, bergabunglah. Kami sedang bertaruh siapa yang menang antara Kyu dan Changmin" Ucap Junsu dengan senang

" Bertaruh?"

" Iya, bermain playstation, balap mobil! Kyunie hyung sangat pintar bermain lho hyung!" Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, kajja hyung!"

Jaejoong duduk disofa diapit oleh Junsu dan Jungkook sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di atas karpet berbulu yang tebal bersama dengan Changmin, mereka tengah serius bertanding. Junsu tiba – tiba merangkulnya, berteriak kencang saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyalip mobil balap Changmin.

Jaejoong tersentuh, dia harus ingat masih ada yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, Junsu contohnya atau yang Yunho yang selalu ada untuknya. Dia tidak sendirian karena ada Yoochun yang menemaninya bercerita juga Hoseok dan Taehyung yang melontarkan candaan lucu padanya. Juga ada Hyukjae, Donghae dan Jihyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Belum lagi Jungkook, Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang selalu mengganggunya namun dimata Jaejoong mereka adalah adik – adiknya yang menggemaskan. Dia tidak sendirian!

Sedangkan Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum ikut tersenyum dalam hati sudah berkobar bendera perang untuk Ahra yang tadi membentak Jaejoong! Jangan salahkan Junsu tahu hal itu, karena dia memasang penyadap di kamar Ahra untuk mengetahui apa saja yang yeoja itu lakukan. Hahaha... Kena kau!

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka dan menampilkan Yunho dan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah rapi, mereka menghampiri Changmin dan yang lain. Ikut menyoraki Changmin yang kalah dari Kyuhyun sedangkan Yunho tersenyum saja melihat kejadian di depannya. Kapan lagi melihat Changmin di _bully_ banyak orang?

" Changmin ingat taruhannya, kau harus menuruti apapun yang Kyuhyun katakan satu bulan ini!" Pekik Junsu dengan senang

" Ta-tapi!"

" Hyung mengawasimu, awas kau berniat jahat pada Kyuhyun!"

" Hyung!"

" Dan kau namja bukan? Kau harus memegang janjimu"

" Ish"

" Sudahlah Min, kau harus terima. Salah juga kau bertanding padahal sudah tahu pasti kalah" Goda Mr. Jung

" Appa! Aku bisa saja menang, tapi aku mengalah!" Ucap Changmin tidak terima

" Tapi tadi kau bilang kau mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak suka jika lawannya memang benar sengaja mengalah

" Itu hanya asalan saja Kyu, aslinya dia memang tidak bisa mengalahkanmu"

" Hyung~~~"

" Aigo~ Kalian ini, ayo sekarang kita makan malam" Ucap Mrs. Jung melerai anak – anaknya

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar hotel dan menemukan Ahra yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dan fokus pada ponselnya.

" Ahra" Panggil Jaejoong

Dan panggilan Jaejoong membuat Ahra memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempang kecil miliknya dan tersenyum menyambut keluarga Jung. Mereka makan malam agak cepat dan segera

beranjak menuju bandara.

Di dalam pesawat, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dipaling belakang. Agak terpojok dimana yang lain akan sulit melihat mereka. Yunho bilang dia hanya ingin privasi dan tenang karena Changmin masih berisik bersama Junsu dan yang lain. Jaejoong sendiri sudah mengantuk sebenarnya tapi dia berniat menemani Yunho saat ini.

Jaejoong sedikit berdiri dari duduknya, melihat Ahra yang tengah berpose kemudian memotret dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong ikut tersenyum kala Ahra menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Sejahat apapun mereka, Jaejoong tulus menyayangi mereka walaupun mereka memperlakukannya dengan semena – mena apalagi sejak appanya meninggal.

" Sedang apa?"

" Ah... Tidak"

Jaejoong kembali duduk dan menatap Yunho, dia bingung ingin membahas apa.

" Tidur saja kalau kau lelah"

" Kau bagaimana?"

" Ada yang ingin aku selesaikan"

" Kalau begitu aku temani saja, lagipula penerbangannya tidak lama kan?"

" Ya sudah"

Yunho membuka _notebook_ -nya, awalnya membuka pesan yang masuk ke alamat e-mailnya kemudian sibuk membalas satu persatu e-mail itu. Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan serius, Yunho sunggu profesional dalam bekerja.

Dan...

Saat dia menatap wajah Yunho...

Ugh...

Bagaimana ya?

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah serius Yunho yang sedang bekerja, matanya menatap tajam notebook dan Jaejoong sangat menyukainya. Apa saat belajar Yunho juga menampilkan wajah seperti itu? Sangat tampan~

" Kau sedang apa?"

" Uh?"

Larut dalam lamunannya membuat Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa Yunho sekarang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jaejoong jadi gugup ditatap Yunho seperti itu, apalagi tadi dia ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Yunho.

" A-ah... Tidak! Maaf mengganggumu" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya

Namun Yunho menjepit dagu Jaejoong diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mengarahkan wajah Jaejoong untuk menatapnya kembali dan perlahan semburat merah muda yang Yunho sukainya muncul.

" Kenapa mengalihkan pandanganmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ak-aku hanya takut mengganggumu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan guup

" Kau tidak menggangguku, kau hanya menatapku" Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut

" I-itu... Ak-aku..."

" Apa?"

" Aku suka melihat wajah seriusmu"

" Hum?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Tampan"

 **BLUSH**

Habis sudah rasa malu Jaejoong saat mengatakannya, sekarang bisa dipastikan wajahnya merah parah. Dia segera menarik diri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Yunho tersenyum, dia jadi gemas dengan pasangannya ini. Dengan sekali gerakan dia merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kembali menatapnya.

" Yu-yun..." Lirih jaejoong karena saat ini wajah Yunho saat dekat, Jaejoong bahkan menempel pada jendela pesawat

Yunho hanya menatap mata Jaejoong dan wajahnya semakin mendekat, menghantarkan gelombang panas pada wajah Jaejoong dan memompa jantungnya dengan cepat. Jaejoong yakin dirinya bisa terkena serangan jantung jika Yunho melakukan hal ini, terlebih mereka sedang diarea publik. Astaga!

" Yu-yun... Yang lain..." Bisik Yunho

" Mereka sudah tidak berisik, aku pastikan mereka sudah tertidur" Balas Yunho dengan nada rendahnya

Setelahnya Jaejoong pasrah saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengikuti alur yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Yah... Untung saja sisanya sudah tidur tidak lama setelah pesawat take off.

Kecuali...

Satu orang yang beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet, dia melihat dengan tatapan jijik melihat kakak tirinya itu berciuman dnegan orang yang sedang diincarnya.

 _'Lihat saja, nanti juga Yunho oppa akan sadar siapa yang pantas disampingnya!'_

 **~ TBC ~**

Yuuhuuuu~~~~

Annyeong, Cho kembali seperti yang kalian inginkan~

(Reader : Siapa juga yang pengen sama lu, ff lu lebih penting tau!) Hehehehehehe

 **Special Thanks :**

 **Jejukocherys (iya iya, ini Cho udah lanjutin kok tenang aja hohohoho), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (yoi, Yunpa raja Cho babu wkwkwkw), Michelle Jung (belom an, kan dia mah masih polos ga tau duit itu apa #plakkk), chwangkyuwoozi (eaaaaaa~~ no vkook ya disini wkwkwkwk), Jj (sip deh), uknowme2309 (iya, ada maunya biar cho update cepet kan? Hayo ngaku! Kkkk~), ruixi1 (iya dung, kemajuan terusssss), indri (maacih udah nunggu Choooo), Aditaja (iya dunggg), kk (ga ganggu kok, cho yang malah ganggu Ahra hahaha), ndandi (mau na kapan?), kurojiaer (kenapa coba? Pas kan?),**

 **Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

maaf kalo chap ini kurang ya?

Sepi yang ffn sekarang?

Apa pada pindah ke watty?

Semoga masih ada yang nunggu update an dari Cho ya?

See u next Chap?

" Yun..."

Jaejoong tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Yunho setelah aktifitas saling mengulum bibir barusan. Yunho hanya bergumam dan tangannya tidak henti mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi dia genggam.

" Apa Changmin atau Jungkook pernah dihukum oleh kedua orangtuamu?"

" Aku yang menghukum mereka jika mereka berbuat sesuatu diluar batasan"

" Kalau kau?"

" Eomma biasanya memberikan pengertian sedangkan appa... Yah... Memarahiku dan menatapku dengan kecewa setelah aku sadar apa kesalahanku. Kenapa bertanya? Apa kau pernah dihukum oleh keluargamu?"

 **DEGH**

Mata Jaejoong yang tadinya terpejam itu langsung terbuka, dia diam di tempatnya kemudian menggeleng. Dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong berbohong karena tubuhnya sempat tersentak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Selasa, 6 Februari 2018**


	11. Harapan

**Pure**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS, dll

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Friendship, Family, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka dan membosankan dan alur chap ini bener - bener lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka silahkan tutup aja #apaancoba?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun..."

Jaejoong tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Yunho setelah aktifitas saling mengulum bibir barusan. Yunho hanya bergumam dan tangannya tidak henti mengelus punggung tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi dia genggam.

" Apa Changmin atau Jungkook pernah dihukum oleh kedua orangtuamu?"

" Aku yang menghukum mereka jika mereka berbuat sesuatu diluar batasan"

" Kalau kau?"

" Eomma biasanya memberikan pengertian sedangkan appa... Yah... Memarahiku dan menatapku dengan kecewa setelah aku sadar apa kesalahanku. Kenapa bertanya? Apa kau pernah dihukum oleh keluargamu?"

 **DEGH**

Mata Jaejoong yang tadinya terpejam itu langsung terbuka, dia diam di tempatnya kemudian menggeleng. Dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong berbohong karena tubuhnya sempat tersentak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Harapan ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun... Aku mohon... izinkan aku~"

Yunho yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya langsung menoleh, menatap malas pada Jaejoong dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak bisa" Jawab Yunho dengan nada datar

" Tap-tapi..."

" Kau ingin apa? Bilang padaku. Keluarga Jung pasti akan sangat malu jika membiarkan pasangannya bekerja sementara mereka bisa menghidupi pasangannya" Jawab Yunho, sekarang dia mulai jengah dan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya

" Aku..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja keluarga Jung, karena kedua orangtua Yunho sedang keluar kota, Yunho bisa leluasa mengerjakan tugasnya di sana. Di tambah lagi jika dia mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar dia akan mendengarkan rengekan Jaejoong.

Tapi sepertinya pindah ke ruang kerja appanya juga tidak berguna karena tadi Jaejoong masuk dan mulai merengek lagi. Yunho tidak tahu alasan pasti kenapa Jaejoong ingin bekerja sambilan kembali karena Jaejoong pun tidak memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya pada Yunho.

" Aku bosan di rumah" Cicit Jaejoong

" Jadi eommaku, Changmin dan Jungkook membosankan untukmu?"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menatap kaget pada Yunho, tentu saja bukan itu maksudnya tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahukan pada Yunho alas an sebenarnya kenapa dia ingin bekerja.

" Mereka sudah menganggapmu seperti keluarga, pasti mereka sedih jika tahu kau menganggap mereka membosankan" Ucap Yunho dengan nada datar seolah mengintimidasi Jaejoong

" Yun… Bukan itu maksudku"

" Kalau memang bukan itu maksudmu" Yunho meraih tas kecil yang ada di meja dan membukanya. Mengambil sebuah kartu dan menaruhnya di atas meja " Aku tidak tahu kau ingin apa, eomma menyiapkan kartu ini untuk kebutuhanmu"

" I-ini…"

" Pakailah sepuasmu"

Jaejoong jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada keluarga Jung, harusnya dia tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Satu – satunya jalan agar dia bisa mendapatkan uang adalah dengan bekerja tapi keluarga Jung tidak memperbolehkannya.

" Pakai, aku akan sangat senang jika kau menghabiskan uang yang ada di dalam kartu itu" Ucap Yunho sekali lagi

Jaejoong menatap ragu pada kartu berwarna hitam di depannya, dia harus apa?

" Ambil, atau eomma akan marah jika kau tidak memakainya" Ancam Yunho

Akhirnya dengan ragu Jaejoong mengambil kartu berwarna hitam itu dan menatap Yunho, menimbang – nimbang apakah dia pantas menerimanya dari keluarga Jung.

" Pakai saja, toh itu milikmu"

" Te-terima kasih Yun"

" Hum… Jangan pernah punya pikiran kau bekerja sambilan, mengerti?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong

" N-ne"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah menerima kartu hitam itu, Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan dengan Junsu dan Yunho dihadang dengan suara cempreng milik Ahra.

" Annyenghasseo" Sapanya kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Annyeong Ahra ya" Sapa Jaejoong yang membuat Junsu gemas karena kelakuan Jaejoong

" Jadi pergi hari ini?" Tanya Ahra pada Jaejoong

" Huh?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Kau tidak baca pesanku?"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan dari Ahra, lima belas menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

' _From : Ahra_

 _Aku tidak mau tahu hari ini kau harus pergi denganku untuk membelikanku pakaian'_

" Apa?" Tanya Yunho

" A-ah… Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Ahra" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kemana?" Selidik Yunho

" It-itu…"

" Kami rindu pergi bersama jadi hari ini aku mengajak kakakku untuk pergi bersamaku" Ucap Ahra

" Jangan pulang malam, Junsu akan mengantar kalian sampai ke tempat tujuan" Ucap Yunho sekilas dia melirik Junsu dan namja gempal itu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Yunho

" Ya, biarkan aku mengantarkan kalian, kalian mau kemana?"

" Gangnam?"  
" Oke"

Di gerbang sekolah, Yunho bertemu dengan kedua adiknya plus Kyuhyun yang hari ini akan mengajar kedua adiknya.

" Hyung! Hari ini Kyunie hyung mengajak kami belajar di perpustakaan kota, boleh ya? Kookie belum pernah ke sana" Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh semangat

" Perpustakaan kota?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian melirik Changmin

" Yak! Kelinci bongsor! Kau kan yang ingin pergi ke sana karena kakak Kyuhyun bekerja di perpustakaan kota!" Ucap Changmin dengan kesal

" Hoseok bekerja di perpustakaan kota?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya

" Iya, atas rekomendasi appa dari Junsu hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menatap Junsu

" Ya, Hoseok bekerja sambilan di sana bersama Taehyung dan Yoochun" Jawab Junsu

" Chunnie juga?"

" Iya"

" Terima kasih Junsu, setidaknya mereka tidak akan terlalu lelah bekerja di sana"

" Sama – sama Jaejoong ah"

" Ya sudah, sana pergi tapi ingat kau harus menuruti Kyuhyun" Ucap Yunho pada Jungkook

" Yaaaaaaaayyyyy! Terima kasih hyungieeee"

 **CUP**

Jungkook menarik Yunho agar menunduk dan mencium pipi Yunho, membuat Yunho terkekeh dan mengusak gemas helaian rambut adik bungsunya itu. Melupakan Jaejoong yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya karena beberapa hari ini Yunho tidak memanjakannya, bagaimana bisa bermanja dengan Yunho jika namja itu selalu pulang saat Jaejoong sudah tertidur lelap.

Junsu ingin terbahak melihat raut wajah cemburu milik Jaejoong, jadi setelah Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Jungkook pergi di menyenggol lengan Yunho dan mengisyaratkan Yunho agar melihat istrinya yang kini menundukkan kepala dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Tangan Yunho naik untuk mengusap rambut Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kaget.

" Sana pergi, usahakan pulang sebelum makan malam. Oke?"

" Hum" jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan

 **CUP**

Dia mengecup pipi Yunho dan membuat suaminya itu tertawa lepas dan membuat orang lain terkagum melihat senyum Yunho pada istrinya dan sekali lagi Cho melupakan Ahra yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu? Atau iri? Ahh~ Biarkan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai sini saja? Yakin?"

Junsu bertanya saat mereka sampai di Gangnam, dia menoleh ke samping dimana Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya dan Ahra duduk di depan bersama supir.

" Ya, di sini saja Suie ah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Baiklah, hati – hati dan sampai bertemu besok ya"

" Ya"

Jaejoong dan Ahra turun dari mobil mewah Junsu dan menunggu mobil Junsu menghilang dari pandangan mereka sebelum kemudian Ahra jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ahra melihat kanan dan kiri jalan, mencari tempat untuk mereka singgah dan membeli pakaian yang dia inginkan.

Jaejoong hanya mengikuti Ahra di belakang, senang juga bisa jalan berdua dengan adiknya. Sekaligus memikirkan apakah dia bisa memakai kartu pemberian Yunho atau tidak.

" Kita ke sini saja"

Ahra masuk ke salah satu butik yang cukup besar, Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berpikir bahwa harga pakaian yang di jual pasti sangat mahal. Ahra sudah memilih dan mengambil beberapa pakaian di bantu pagawai yang ada di dalam toko itu.

" Ah.. Eomma pasti menyukai gaun ini"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Ahra yang masih memikirkan eommanya. Berpikir bahwa Ahra anak baik tanpa tahu maksud terselubung Ahra dan eommanya.

Satu jam setelah memilih dan mencoba pakaian, mereka berjalan menuju kasir dan Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat total nilai belanjaan Ahra yang menyamai harga dua puluh komputer. Itu uang yang banyak, puluhan juta.

Jaejoong dengan gemetar membuka tasnya dan mengambil kartu hitam miliknya dan menyerahkan pada sang kasir yang kini menatap kartu dan wajah Jaejoong bergantian.

" Keluarga Jung?" Sang kasir menatap Jajeoong dengan tajam

" A-ah… Ne" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kau yakin salah satu anggota keluarga inti Jung?" Tanya sang kasir sekali lagi

Jaejoong melongo mendengar pertanyaan sang kasir, memang ada apa dengannya? Kenapa jika sekarang dia salah satu anggota inti keluarga Jung? Dan kenapa pula kasir ini mengetahui jika dia dari keluarga Jung?

Sedangkan Ahra menatap bingung kasir itu kemudian menatap Jaejoong tanpa ingin membantunya, mungkin seru juga mempermalukan Jaejoong di tempat umum?

" Akhir – akhir ini banyak penipuan mengatasnamakan keluarga Jung. Tunggu sebentar" Ucap kasir itu dengan nada sinis kemudian mengambil telepon di sana dan menelepon seseorang dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi bahan perhatian orang – orang yang berbelanja di sana. Membuat Jaejoong cukup malu

Tidak lama seorang namja datang, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dan Ahrra, ah! Jaejoong mengingat namja yang ada di depannya ini. Dia yang menyalami Mrs. Jung saat pernikahannya dan membawa banyak barang untuknya.

" Dia mengaku dari keluarga inti Jung" Ucap sang kasir pada namja itu

Namja itu menatap Jaejoong sebentar sebelum membulatkan matanya dan menatap marah pada kasirnya.

" Kau masih ingin hidup?! Dia menantu kesayangan Tuan Hankyung!" Ucap namja itu dengan nada marah

" M-mwo?"

" Selamat siang tuan, maafkan kelakuan kasar kasir kami" Ucap namja itu

" N-ne?"

" Mohon jangan adukan kejadian ini pada Tuan Jung" Namja itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong langsung menahannya

" Tuan, jangan seperti ini. Aku yang bingung ada apa ini"

Akhirnya namja itu mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Jaejoong.

" Kami bisa tahu kartu itu milik keluarga Jung karena memang kartu itu di desain untuk keluarga Jung. Nyonya Heechul sering sekali kemari dan kami menjadi hafal dengan kartu yang digunakan olehnya. Maafkan kasir kami"

" Ah-ya tidak apa – apa"

" Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tahu" Ucap sang kasir kini terus membungkuk pada jaejoong

" Sebagai gantinya kami akan memberikan pakaian yang ada beli dengan gratis"

Kali ini Ahra yang melongo, pakaian harga ratusan juta itu diberikan secara gratis? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

" Tidak, aku akan tetap membayarnya. Tolong jangan seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

Dan akhirnya Jaejoong menggunakan kartu itu untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa dia tahu transaksi yang dia lakukan akan dikirimkan detailnya melalui pesan oleh bank yang bersangkutan.

" Joongie menggunakan kartunya di butik langganan eomma" Ucap Mrs. Jung setelah membaca pesannya

" Ya, detailnya sudah masuk ke dalam pesanku juga eomma" Ucap Yunho

" Dasar rubah licik! Aku tidak akan main – main lagi sekarang. Eomma pergi dulu ya, kalian ada meeting bukan?" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Kemana?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Arisan"

" Oh… Oke"

Mrs. Jung tersenyum kecil kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja suami dan anaknya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" Hallo? Oh ya…. Apa kabar Mrs. Go? Apa anda sedang ada waktu? Mari bertemu… kebetulan aku akan pergi arisan, bagaimana? Aku akan menjemputmu…. Oh… Oke, bersiap dan berdandanlahh yang cantik. Ya, sampai jumpa"

 **PIK**

" Ingin muntah rasanya berbicara semanis itu padanya" Ucap Mrs. Jung sembari masuk ke dalam lift

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku akan pulang dengan taksi" Ucap Ahra saat mereka kaluar dari butik dengan enam _paperbag_ di tangan Jaejoong

" Eoh? Tidak mau makan dulu?"

" Tidak usah"

Tidak lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya dan Ahra masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

" Masukkan belanjaannya" Suruh Ahra pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya menuruti Ahra dan tanpa pamit ataupun salam dia menutup pintu taksi dan meminta sang supir untuk menjalankan taksinya, Jaejoong menatap kepergian Ahra dengan sendu, adiknya masihlah sama. Belum berubah.

" Hah… Moodku tidak enak… Makan eskrim saja?"

Sudah lama rasanya Jaejoong tidak berjalan – jalan sendirian, terlebih kali ini Jaejoong berjalan di daerah Gangnam yang terkenal mahal untuk apapun tapi untuk hari ini saja… Dia ingin merasakan makanan mahal di daerah ini.

Jadi dia masuk ke dalam kafe dan memesan es krim yang tidak dia duga harga nya sangat mahal untuk sebuah es krim.

Dia menikmati bagaimana indahnya interior kafe, ternyata es krim yang dinikmatinya sangat enak. Lain kali dia akan membawa yang lain kemari. Kalau appa dan eommanya masih ada apa dia akan seperti ini? Apa keluarga Jung akan datang dang menikahkannya dengan Yunho?

Apa kehidupannya akan bahagia?

Apa…

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap pada kepala Jaejoong sampai tidak menyadari es krim yang dimakannya habis. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan Yoochun saja.

Jaejoong akhirnya pergi tanpa memberitahu Changmin atau yang lain bahwa dia akan datang ke perpustakaan, anggaplah sebuah kejutan untuk mereka. Saat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Jaejoong mengira – ira dimana mereka berada. Setelah berkeliling dia melihat Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin yang sedang fokus pada penjelasan Kyuhyun.

Jajeoong tersenyum, dia senang melihat adiknya belajar dengan giat dan saat melirik ke lorong buku dia bisa melihat Jungkook membantu seseorang merapikan buku.

" Kookie" Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara pelan

" Hyungiee~~"

Jungkook memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan dibalas dengan Jaejoong tidak kalah erat.

" Kau datang?"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendapati Hoseok turun dari tangga kecil untuk menaruh buku yang letaknya di atas. Ternyata Jungkook sedang membantu Hoseok.

" Ya, Kookie ah… Bukannya kau harusnya belajar ya?" Goda Jaejoong

" Iya, tapi Kookie membantu Hoseok hyung" Jawab Jungkook

" Sana belajar"

" Tapi…"

" Nanti hyung bilang pada Yunho hyung kalau Kookie kemari malah bermain"

" Andwee! Aku akan belajar. Annyeong Hoseok hyung" Ucap Jungkook dengan cepat kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Hoseok

" Ne"

Bertepatan dengan kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung datang membawa banyak buku.

" Aku bantu" Hoseok membantu Taehyung yang kesulitan itu, jaejoong mengulum senyumnya. Dua sahabatnya ini sudah tidak sering bertengkar lagi dan malah saling membantu?

" Terima kasih"

" Hum"

Tapi ada yang salah di sini… jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, menatap Taehyung dan Hoseok yang meletakkan buku yang dibawa taehyung.

" Kenapa ya? Rasanya kalian terlihat canggung?" Tanya Jaejoong

" E-eoh? Ti-tidak!" Ucap Taehyung gugup

" Hoseok ah?" Kali ini Jaejoong bertanya pada Hoseok

" Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

" Hmmm…. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, aku tunggu cerita kalian ya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari sana, membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung berpandangan tapi kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan kembali bekerja

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang kini fokus menjelaskan pelajaran pada jungkook. Jungkook dengan cepat menangkap penjelasan dari Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, Jaejoong pun begitu. Sampai akhirnya jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun tersenyum melihatnya. Jaejoong berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

" Kau gila?!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Yoochun, ada yang salah dengan ceritanya memang? _By the way_ , mereka sedang ada di lorong buku paling pojok dimana jarang orang ada di sana.

" Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau Joongie-nya Yunho yang polos" Ucap Yoochun dengan gemas

" Yoochun ah… Ak-"

" Berhenti berpikiran positif tentang mereka, apa yang Ahra lakukan padamu adalah memanfaatkanmu. Percaya padaku mereka tidak tulus padamu Joongie ah"

" Yoochun…"

" Buka matamu lebar – lebar dan ingat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu dulu"

" Mereka bisa saja sudah berubah"

" Berubah apanya? Aku katakana hal ini kerena kau adalah sahabatku Jae ah… Mereka tidak pernah berubah dan akan makin memanfaatkanmu kerena kau sekarang salah satu keluarga Jung. Ingat pesanku Jaejoong ah, jangan percaya lagi pada mereka berdua. Kau harus menjauhi mereka dan terus berada dalam jangkauan Yunho dan keluarganya karena mereka akan menjagamu dengan tulus. Mengerti?"

" Chunnie ah"

"Mengerti?" Sekali lagi Yoochun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan

"…"

"Berjanjilah padaku Jaejoong ah, demi dirimu… Demi keluarga Jung yang memperlakukanmu degan baik"

" Y-ya" Ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya walaupun dia masih ragu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kami pulang"

Jaejoong langsung berlari kencang saat mendengar suara Mr. Jung, saat di depan pintu dia melihat Mr. Jung tengah melepaskan sepatu disusul dengan Yunho di belakangnya.

" Tasmu Yun" Pinta Jaejoong

Jaejoong meminta tas yang dipegang Yunho dan Yunho memberikan saja karena hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari Jaejoong.

" Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untuk berendam" Ucap Jaejoong

" Terima kasih"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan berduaan menuju kamarnya sedangkan Mr. Jung menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan.

" Pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Jam setengah enam sore sepertinya, lupa"

" Bagaimana?"

" Yah… Arisannya berjalan seperti biasa tapi yeoja itu… Benar – benar norak, kampungan"

" Begitu?"

" Ya…"

" Kau apakan dia?"

" Akan aku buat dia terbang tinggi lalu aku buang dia ke jurang" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada datar

Mr. Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, terserah saja istrinya mau berbuat apa asal dia masih baik – baik saja.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Jaejoong tengah mengambil piyama untuk digunakan Yunho setelah mandi nanti. Kemudian dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sembari bernyanyi dengan lirih.

 **CEKLEK**

Setelah lima belas menit Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Jaejoong guna mengambil piyama yang sudah Jaejoong siapkan dan memakainya di dalam kamar mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kenapa?"

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho, dua detik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya namun wajahnya telihat lesu. Yunho menghampirinya, berdiri di depan Jaejoong dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

" Kau memakai kartumu tadi siang?"

 **DEGH**

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian memandang Yunho, wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan dan merasa bersalah. Yunho memberikan sebuah senyuman.

" Tidak apa – apa, gunakan saja, itu kan kartu milikmu" Ucap Yunho dengan nada lembut

" Yunho…" Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa, aku tidak marah"

" Tapi…"

" Stt…"

 **GREP**

Entah keberanian darimana Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang berdiri di depannya sehingga kepala Jaejoong bersarang pada perut Yunho. Yunho mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong, menenangkan Jaejoong yang kini terisak entah karena apa.

" Hey… Kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada lembutnya

" Tidak… Hiks… Tidak..."

" Hey…"

" Yunho… Maaf.. Aku menghabiskan banyak uangmu hari ini"

" Aku kan sudah bilang tidak apa – apa, pakai saja"

" Hiks…"

" Jaejoong dengarkan aku, aku mengizinkan kau memakai uang keluarga Jung sebanyak yang kau mau karena kau adalah pasanganku"

" Tapi…"

Yunho yang mulai jengah menarik paksa pelukan Jaejoong dan mengapit dagu Jaejoong agar bisa menatapnya. Mata Jaejoong merah dan sembab, membuat hatinya tercubit karena dia lebih menyukai senyum Jaejoong.

 **CUP**

Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong yang kini membelalakkan matanya karena terlalu kaget tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan yang Yunho berikan padanya malam ini.

" Nghh…"

Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong memegang erat kedua bahu Yunho karena ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dengan intens dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membalas perlakuan Yunho.

Tapi saat pasokan udara menipis Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho berkali – kali dan Yunho yang sadar akan hal itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena kkehabisan nafas, dia mengais udara dengan rakus saat ini.

Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya kemudian mengusap pelan pinggir mata Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya kemudian menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

" Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menurut padaku, pada keluarga Jung. Percayalah selalu padaku"

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tiba – tiba saja ingat apa yang Yoochun katakan. Bagaimanapun sekarang dia bertang budi pada keluarga Jung, bukan?

" Mengerti? Berjanjilah padaku"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Yunho senang, paling tidak untuk ke depannya dia bisa mejaga Jaejoong dari keluarga tirinya itu.

" Terima kasih Yunho" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ya, sekarang ayo turun. Eomma dan appa pasti sudah menunggu kita"

" Ya"

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan yang ramai karena Changmin dan Jungkook berceloteh dengan riangnya. Jaejoong berpikir, dia memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa baik sekarang, Yunho yang bertanggung penuh padanya.

Seharusnya dia tahu…

Dia tidak sendirian sekarang, dia punya keluarga yang tulus menyayanginya…

Sebuah harapan mencuat begitu saja dalam diri Jaejoong, sebuah harapan dimana agar ke depannya dia dan keluarga Jung akan baik – baik saja, harapan agar dia bisa bahagia bersama Yunho. Sebuah harapan sederhana yang akan menuntunnya ke arah kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sesal di dalamnya.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeoong~~ Udah lama gak up ya?

Jangan bully Cho please? Wkwkwkwkwkw

.

.

Ya sudah…

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis, 28 Juni 2018**


End file.
